


Materiality Principle

by SarcasticOnion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Financial Issues, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, I don't do legalities, I'm bad at tags, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus is adopted, Malec, Minor!MaiaxBat, Mostly Jimon, Omnipotent point of view, Protective!Clary, SLooooooooooooooooooooooooow Build, Self-Doubt, Slash, Sorry Malec, but keeps his last name, can be told from anyone's perspective, eventual slash, jimon, long story, minor!mortal insturments and infernal devices characters, platonic fluff, squad goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 84,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticOnion/pseuds/SarcasticOnion
Summary: If you're expecting a light-hearted romance high-school love story, whose main plot device is homophobia, you're going to be horribly disappointed, because this is a just light-hearted romance college love-story. Simon, Maia, Clary and Magnus are off to college so they can get great jobs to help alleviate their families from perpetual debt all while juggling being working students. They try not to get distracted in achieving their goals, emphasis on try.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! For my first long story, I've always been a sucker for fiercely independent people falling for people who like to just slow down and take their time plus I didn't want to make homophobia as a plot device in this, so I asked myself what other things could be factors for one to strive for? So this fic was born! Kinda has a RENT-esque feel to it. Lastly though, please bear with the first few chapters, because there won't be any romance, I'll just try to establish the characters and the setting first okay? Final warning, this is not high-school, this is college, and I will make it as real as it gets. Deadlines, Teachers, All -nighters, Scores, Grades. The works.
> 
> With that being said let's begin!

There was a forced hush over the crowd. Then a man spoke into the microphone to which the sound of his voice echoed throughout the building and so did the graduation music that started to play (we all know which one it is don’t lie). “The graduates will now receive their diplomas in alphabetical order.” One by one the students’ names where called out to receive their diplomas with the occasional cheer as they come up on stage, in which the speaker continued.

“High-school is considered to be a milestone in every teen’s life. That they discover their abilities and what they are truly capable of doing. In which they grow to realize who they are as people and forge relationships that will last a life time and now as they embark into the journey that is adulthood, they will keep in mind that the real strength is within themselves and what they choose to be. May they face the future with boldness and strength and to keep in mind that true strength is no to simply rely on themselves for as what is said in the bible ‘My strength is-‘“

Honestly, Simon really thought he could sit through the entire ceremony out of respect for his teachers and the faculty members that have helped him all throughout high-school, but he already endured half of it and it felt like he was going through high-school all over again. So the second he got the diploma and shook the principal’s hand he didn’t go back to his seat like he was supposed to, Oh no, he marched straight out of the gymnasium court then out the building because he was honestly so done. Once he was outside the building where he can no longer hear whatever cookie cutter post-graduating inspirational speech, he was happy to be greeted by two of his classmates, rather, two of his best friends who were also in their graduation togas.

Clarissa Fray the feisty red-head with viridian eyes and pale skin decorated with freckles like stars in the galaxy, whom he has been best friends with since before they were even born, mostly due to the fact their mothers had become friends in a yoga class for pregnant women finding common ground of being single parents and then Magnus Bane, Clary’s adopted brother with a Southeast Asian descent evident by the smooth even roasted caramel that was his skin and his Dutch descent in the yellow-green orbs that were his eyes. An orphan taken into foster care by the Fray family when he was seven years old Clary treated him like the brother she never had, next to Simon or course, even putting up with whatever outrageous outfits and make-up he chooses to dawn upon every morning. The third one, whom was currently not present, was Maia Roberts was, Tall, curvy girl, she had light brown skin much like her father’s. She had amber eyes that take in everything in the world and a scar that ran from the back of her left ear until half way down her neck on the same side. They had met her one faithful trip to the park when Maia’s father, Joshua, had trouble trying to braid Maia’s hair and was approached my Jocelyn, Clary’s mother, who has mastered the art of braiding wild and curly hair. Maia’s mother died when she was born and faced a life of strife growing up in a conservative community because she was bi-racial as her father had told. Clary and Simon never knew their fathers and Magnus knew what it was like to be treated differently because of your skin. From then on out, they told everything about each other, even the secrets, and as the years went by and financial hardships struck their families. Their relationships were tested but they never wavered, much like the how a diamond is made by intense geological pressure, it only got stronger with every strife. Less than a year ago they all started earning money one way or the other. Clary was commissioning her art online and even sold t-shirts with original designs and logos. Magnus worked up at being a computer warlock by designing websites and being an all-around programmer rendering information services to clients. Maia and Simon work at a lounge called “Hunter’s Moon”. Maia works as a barista and doubles as a bouncer while Simon works the Bookkeeping and the entertainment, playing occasionally on stage. The speaker was wrong about relationships being made in high-school, they were made in toughest of times. Simon and his friends knew that more than anyone.

As he was walking towards them, the wind suddenly whipped up and sent his toga flying in every direction.

“Looking good there Lewis” Clary cat-called and Magnus joined in by whistling. Simon rolled his eyes but joined in their charade. Walking down towards them in an exaggerated fashion. Literally.

“You think I can make it to the Paris Fashion Show in this?” He says twirling around effectively making the toga dance with his movements before stopping and making an outrageous pose pouting his lips and squinting his eyes facing his friends.

“Yassssss, Smize darling!” Magnus cheered and Clary was laughing hysterically clutching her stomach.

It took at least ten poses, Magnus almost losing his voice and Clary practically wheezing to make Simon finally sit down next to them in the courtyard, looking over the football field, the tall grass dancing with the wind in mesmerizing patterns. Clary in between him and Magnus as the both lean on her shoulders. They all inhale deeply taking in the scene, feeling a wave of nostalgia come up with every gust of wind.

“We’re graduating High-School. Never thought I’d see the end” Simon said flatly

“We’ve had good and bad times, heck, even awkward times” Clary said in a cheery tone.

“Yeah” Simon agreed nodding his head into Clary’s neck.

“Remember when you two tried to date for a while?” Magnus chided

“Ugh” Clary and Simon said in univocal disgust. They even had matching cringing faces. They did try embarrassingly for about a week or two one time, but it just didn’t work out. They loved each other, as platonically and that was worth just as much romantically. Clary looked over to her adopted brother who was clearly satisfied with their reaction.

“Remember at one party when you got drunk and kissed an equally drunk Will Herondale?” Clary teased

“Hey! We promised never to talk about that!” Magnus swatted at Clary’s face while Simon went into giggle fits.

“Remember when Maia knocked a jock out with one slap when he pulled out her weave?” Simon said between is laughing. Clary and Magnus’ eyes widened at the memory.

“Bastard had it coming.” Clary waved her hand in a dismissive and flippant manner

“I worked all night getting it right for her and he just pulled it out.” Magnus said coldly

“Well his girlfriend is pregnant, so apparently weaves are the only thing he knows how to pull out” Simon chided and went into another fit of insane laughter which was joined in by Magnus’ own hysterical laughter.

“That was such a terrible pun Lewis!” Clary mockingly smacking both Simon and Magnus “Don’t dignify it with laughter!”

No matter how much Clary scolded they both continued to laugh until Clary gave up and joined them too. By the time they all had calmed down, they were completely dishevelled by the combination of wind and nostalgia. They saw a canary yellow van approach recognizing it as the van they all pooled money together to purchase and was affectionately dubbed the “Squad Van”. It came to screeching halt in front of the three of them and the driver seat window rolled down revealing Maia, still in her Toga.

“Get in the van bitches, we’re going partying” She says jabbing her thumb towards the van side door.

“Awe yeah our ride’s here” Simon excitedly getting up, half wondering what their parents’ have planned for their party.

“About time Roberts” Magnus said as he stepped into the Van next to Simon

“My legal last name begins with an “R” Magnus, so naturally I would be late.” Maia said feigning sweetness. “Now buckle up before I whoop your Edward Cullen ass.”

Magnus’ eyes narrowed and his mouth fell open in offense. Wanting to respond, but simply huffed and fastened his seat belt on while Clary got in the van too. Once everyone was fastened in Maia sped off out of the school grounds.   Everything was quiet until Simon chimed up.

“Hey Maia, remember the guy you smacked?” Simon could feel Clary already rolling her eyes.

“You mean the sour-dough boy jock whose soul I bitch slapped into the afterlife? Yeah I remember.” Maia’s eyes never leaving the road but evident on her reflection in the rear view mirror she was ginning. “Why?”

“His girlfriend is pregnant.” Magnus added. It took a few seconds for Maia to process the information before she responded.

“So my weave _is_ the only thing he knows how to pull out apparently!” Maia shouted out, which was followed with loud cackling.

“That’s what I said!” Simon screaming and the laughing along with Maia. Unfortunately the air of laughter quickly turned to horror.

“Maia watch the road!!” Magnus screamed as Maia narrowly dodged the speeding truck.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH” They all screamed in unison.

They know each other’s flaws and weaknesses. They have laughed and cried together. Simon looked into the horizon, beyond the terror of death they narrowly missed of course, college is the next step to finally a debt free life with his friends and family, no, just his family.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One summer has passed with a bright promise of the future for the four young adults who would rather die than being split apart, had applied to schools that had the courses that they all wanted to take up. They all reached their decisions based on their skills, talents and job security. In a world summarized by Money, Computers and Buildings, it was a pretty easy choice for them on what to take up.

Magnus decided to take up a Programming and Graphics design Major, while Clary wanted to be an Architecture and Fine Arts major. Maia and Simon both decided on being Accountancy Majors. When the acceptance letters started coming in, they promised each other that they would never decide to go if one of them didn’t get in. To their countless disappointments, letter after letter, seemed to hold no hope and the four teens and they would likely be split up. That was the case at least that was until they all received the letter from “St. Raziel University” ,located Woodcliff Avenue New Jersey, New York City, to which they were all accepted in, with working student’s scholarship for all of them as well. Immediately after the celebration and screeching, Jocelyn called an old friend to rent a space where all four of them could stay.

The day came for the four to depart, they all met up at Jocelyn’s apartelle at the crack of dawn. It mattered not to the parents what little sleep they had, for they couldn’t. How could they when their children are about to leave?  

With all their stuff on a moving truck on its way to the apartment, and the remainder of any personal belongings stowed away in the van that the four teens were going to take with them on the two hour drive to New York from Philadelphia, all that was left was the heart wrenching good-byes. Jocelyn held her two children in a bone crushing hug which she refused to break even with Clary and Magnus whimpering. Simon’s mother, Elaine, and sister, Rebecca, both enveloped him in a warm hug. Maia’s father held his daughter close into the hug, almost afraid to let go as tears fell from his eyes, slightly wetting Maia’s brown hair. They all parted from their parents at the same time, slowly getting into the car. The same look on all of their parent’s eyes, wondering how the time has passed and their once in coherent babbling babies are now going off into the world and making a name for themselves. They wondered if they had grown up to quickly, having been given so much responsibility at such a young age, holding back any choking sobs that would escape their lips without permission.

With the usual last kisses and pained good-byes they boarded the Van, with Magnus as the first designated driver. The engine started and they were off, but not without some memorable last words from their parents;

“Be picky about who you date Simon! Bring home a nice boy or girl!” Elaine yelled out.

“Remember to use protection and to punch someone who tries to convince you otherwise!” Jocelyn shouted.

“Call me if the stores there don’t have your size of sanitary napkins!” Joshua reminded.

With a collective sigh, the young adults spend off into the empty road, a few of the sun’s rays already peaking from the horizon. Little did the teens know they all thought of the same thing as they looked at streams of light, the signs of the fresh morning.

Symbolic as a new day begins, so does a new chapter on their life together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I would post two chapters in one day, I'm crazy like that haha (Im so alone)

“I told you to make a turn back _there_ Clary! Why don’t you listen to me?” Magnus yelled.

“Well, if you had _reminded_ me earlier I would’ve been able to make the turn!” Clary argued.

“I did tell you Biscuit, but _apparently_ you ignored me.” Magnus responded condescendingly.

“It’s not my fault you’re as bad at directions as you are at applying mascara!” Clary fought back leaving Magnus offended.

*GASP* “You take that back Clarissa!” Magnus threatened.

“Make me, you over-glorified disco ball!” Clary shouted.

Simon and Maia were in the back seat watching with unfazed eyes as the two siblings argued as to where their apartment was located. They had entered the vicinity of the city less than an hour ago and Magnus took charge of the GPS on Clary’s phone. Unfortunately, they had spent more time fighting rather than actually locating their apartment building.  Simon and Maia shared a look wondering when they would stop the bickering and solve the problem at hand.

“Okay fine, whatever, you couldn’t tell a ROM from a RAM anyways” He glanced at Clary’s phone “Take the left at Palisade Avenue in fifty feet and we can see it on Edgewater Road.” Magnus Muttered and Clary obeyed making a left in a few feet.

After making the turn they see the building that they are staying. Roughly seven stories up, it had, well, character? As far as Simon, Maia and Magnus were concerned. Clary looked at their disgruntled faces then chimed up to inform her friends as they began to step out of the van.

“My mom told me that her friend’s father passed it down to her when he died. It was built around the late fifties up to the seventies as I can see from the ‘Brutalism’ style of how is was built. Brutalism was not much of a style per-say, more of how efficiently one can build a structure. It probably had been improved to look more modern in the times like how they painted the concrete maroon to look appealing and the roof grey, but ‘Brutalism’ is still pretty evident on the main portions of a structure like the pillars around it. This concept was borne out of the idea of having building a spacious structure fast with limited materials. More often than not, there is emphasis on external elevations and flow of people within the building. It also looks very similar to the St. Giles Hotel, Mom, Magnus and I stayed in while we were in London a few summers ago.”

When Clary finished everyone was staring bug-eyed at her, not that they were shocked of Clary being smart, it’s just that what said was straight out of a Wikipedia page, but she ignored them and carried her respective things out of the van with the rest following suit. They were greeted by their landlady, a sweet, plump woman with fair skin and a faint British accent named Jessamine Lovelace who immediately recognized Clary.

“Oh my dear, when Jocelyn called saying her Children and friends needed a place to stay I didn’t have the faintest idea that I would be visited by an old ghost. You look just like Jocelyn did when she was your age! Down to the freckles on your cheek.” She extoled and even pinched Clary’s cheek. Simon watched giggled as Clary introduced all of them to Jessamine.

“Oh shush you. All of you can call me Aunt Jessie. Now let me show you to your room.“ She beckoned everyone to follow her into a large elevator, big enough to fit all five of them including their hand carried belongings. When the elevator opened they followed her down a hallway and made a right.

“Here we go, studio 66W” She proceed to unlock the door’s lock “It’s quite simple to remember, the first digit stands for the 6th floor, the following one is the room number and the last one stands for either East or West corridors.” She swings the door open into the apartment and then switches the lights to illuminate the slightly lit apartment.

It was definitely spacious, and the apartment was mildly furnished. They walked straight into the main living space, boxes that belonged to them strewn everywhere, sitting haphazardly atop each other. Two large glass windows roughly twenty by twenty feet with blinds folded on top. Two couches perpendicular to each other around a glass coffee table, facing a wall, where a television set is supposed to be. A few feet behind the couches was the kitchen lined with a countertop complete with a sink, gas stove with an oven and a refrigerator? Cupboards and a spice rack were attached above the counter tops as well. On to the other side of the room was a hallway, with a door straight down it, which Aunt Jessie informed them was the bathroom, with a shower complete with a bathtub, a sink with cupboards and a mirror, and two doors on both the right and left side which were the bedrooms. Simon stopped to open one of the bedrooms on the right side, it had a small window, just about four by five feet, which also had blinds. He stopped and stared at the streets below them, leaning on the door frame. Cars were moving and zipping by in a hypnotizing trace as Simon’s thoughts begin to wander.

He remembered his mother’s words ‘Bring home a nice boy or girl!’

It mattered not to his Elaine or rather, any of the parents actually, what gender their children dated, so long as whomever wanted to do so were not planning to hurt or take advantage of said children. Clary and Magnus were the most desirable in the group. People flocked to them like moths to a flame. They would then select what was presented before them, for they were meticulous and were only into long-term commitments, although they never shied away from the occasional blue moon hook-up. Maia was more of a hunter on a prowl when it comes to dating. She took her time and chose very carefully, which resulted in a few but very meaningful relationships.

Simon on the other hand was okay, he guessed. Contrary to his excellent advice when it comes to dating, he has only ever dated thrice, one guy and two girls, to which Clary was one of them. Granted he went all the way, excluding Clary of course, with two of them, the entire time they weren’t really that serious about him. When they had broken up with him, both times he was sad, but never for long fir his friends were always there, like the countless of nights he and Maia would spend comforting either Clary or Magnus about their own recent heartbreak. He was over-all good at the theory or love, but never the practical aspects of it.

Simon, never though he was ugly or unattractive. His friends would choke him if he ever made any self-deprecating joke about his appearance ever again. It was just no one ever threw themselves to the ground for hi-, okay never mind that’s too much. No one ever notices him is all. It’s usually Magnus or Clary or Maia, he sees anyone attractive looking at him he just assumes they’re looking at his friends. If he would summarize the group, it would be; A world wide web renowned artist, what’s basically a computer wizard, someone who can bench lift five of her selves and then him, a guy who can sing and balance accounts. Simon just was never confidant in his appearance and he accepted that, although he was proud of his skill set, that, his nerdy humour and terrible puns. Point was Simon wouldn’t believe it if somebody told him that a particular person thought he was, he’d just laugh it off with some joke about the person being delusional, rather than concede that to the event.

His mind snapped back to reality as he heard the main apartment door shut and Clary jingling the keys in her hand. He walked back into the main living area seeing Magnus sprawled on the couch and Maia lifting up one of her boxes.

“Alright, we should pick our rooms, Aunt Jessie says the keys are in the doors –“ Clary began

“Done” Three of them responded in unison

“Wait which room does that leave me? It better have a window” Clary warned

“It does, don’t worry, Maia and I are practically, nocturnal” Magnus began, “Besides,” He says while getting up “I think I’ll run down to the nearest supermarket to buy some food and toiletries. Anyone want to come with?”

“I’ll go with you” Simon says and starts looking for his wallet in his bag.

“Nah it’s okay, I’ll pay, my last client gave me a two hundred dollar bonus”

“Ohhh! In that case why not buy lunch on your way back.” Maia chimed in.

“Don’t worry we will. You want anything Clary?” Magnus asked as Simon walked towards the door.

“A large bag of M&Ms please little bro” Clary smiled and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“We’ll be back in a bit. See yah” Magnus mock waved as he and Simon exited the apartment and went down using the elevator. They saw Aunt Jessie by the lobby table counting receipts as she saw them.

“Now where are you two fine gentlemen heading off too?” She asked

“We were just going to buy some groceries and some food” Simon replied

“Oh I see, there is a supermarket, a few blocks from here just a bit after a bunch or restaurants, just go right of the building and go straight until you see them. And then follow it down the street.” Aunt Jessie had sweetly instructed.

“Alright we’ll keep that in mind, thank you!” Magnus said as they waved goodbye to Aunt Jessie.

They followed her instructions and in less than five minutes of walking they saw the restaurants, they crossed the road and followed the line of restaurants until they saw the supermarket. It was a small store, barely even noticeable. They went in and bought what they needed, surprised it had everything really. They checked out and paid for their purchases. Magnus and Simon both carrying paper bags in their hands. When they were out on the streets again Simon’s stomach let out a growl, even heard by Magnus over the traffic noises made as cars honked and rushed by. Simon blushed in embarrassment as a few passer-by’s’ heads turned to find the source of the unholy grumbling. Magnus tried to contain his laughter by covering his mouth with his free hand.

“Okay, that’s our queue to buy lunch” Magnus said

“Yup definitely, we should go to that seafood restaurant we passed by earlier.” Simon said, saliva practically dripping in his mouth with the prospect of food. Magnus chuckles at Simon’s enthusiasm.

“Alright ‘Very Hungry Caterpillar’ let’s get going before you start digesting yourself” Magnus said as he started to walk.

“Don’t call me that!” Simon protested. Magnus simply laughed him off and kept walking, Simon hurrying to follow. Simon really wanted to quip back, to respond wittily, but unfortunately his food deprived brain failed him. So he trudged the streets in silence, to which Magnus was pleased to have his usually neurotic motor-mouth of a friend quiet for once.

When they had arrived at said restaurant name “Green Shell Seafood Restaurant”, Magnus simply told the waiter they were ordering for take-out so the waiter handed them a couple of menus and took their orders. After they finished ordering, a task of which Magnus did most of the talking, the waiter went back inside while the two teens sat in the waiting area. While waiting Magnus discovered a fun way to pass the time, by asking a hungry Simon a series of purposefully questions he should know about.

“So when I get who Dean is but why do you say he’s in love with Crowly the Angel?” Magnus asks feigning innocence.

“I told you already, Cas is the angel and it’s so obvious like how they look at each other, come on!” Simon said, frustration clear in his voice.

“Oh okay, so tell me then, why do you have ‘Wincest’ fanfiction on your phone?” Magnus teased.

“What no! I don’t ship that. Clary ships that. NOT. Me. I don’t have any ‘Wincest’ in my phone!” Simon hurredly pulls out his phone “H-Here I’ll prove it to you!” At this point Magnus was cackling watching a disoriented Simon try to prove that he doesn’t read such perverted things. Magnus may or may not have snooped into both Simon’s and Clary’s phones before, and he may or may not have discovered some very interesting material, so he simply finds the whole ordeal in front of him hilarious, because Simon is basically trying to tell him that he’s into some weird shit, but not _that_ weird.

The waiter returns with their food and Magnus snaps out of his laughing fits to pay him. The waiter hands them the plastic which contained their boxes of food, to which Simon, far too eagerly he might add, takes it into his free hand.

They both quickly walk back to the apartment, to find Aunt Jessie still in the same spot as when they had left.

“I see you boys found the Supermarket easily, and ohhh you bought from Green Shell! I’ve eaten there and their scallops are simply _divine_ ” She Exclaimed. Simon opened his mouth to respond but was quickly cut off by Magnus.

“So we heard, which is why we ordered them” Magnus said with a smile.

“Alright now run along, upstairs before your food gets cold” Aunt Jessie shooed them away into the elevator.

The two boys went up the elevator to their level and made their way down the hall. They knocked on the door of their apartment.

“We’re back guys!” Simon shouted. They heard a bolt unlock and the door opened revealing Clary in a blank tank top and her wild red hair in a messy bun.

“Took you guys long enough, we’re starving” She takes the food out of Simon’s hand and proceeds to lay it down on the coffee table, before calling for Maia. “They’re back!”

Maia emerges from the hallway which led to the room, wearing yellow rubber gloves she was using to clean the bathroom with.

“Oh yes food!” She turned to Simon and Magnus “Here let me help you with those” Taking the grocery bags from the two boys and setting it on the counter top. The slowly putting most of the food in the refrigerator.

Wasting no time the four friends sat around the take out and started digging in. After what felt like witnessing pigs scarf down mush, they cleaned up after themselves because their parents raised them right but not right enough apparently because they all passed out on the coaches due to a food coma.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon awoke with a purpose, said purpose was unknown, but he rubbed his eyes and looked around, the clock Clary had hung on the wall while they were cleaning earlier said quarter to nine. They have been asleep for more than eight hours. He noticed a familiar redheaded figure on the fire escape just outside one of their ajar windows. Simon slowly got up so as not to disturb Magnus and Maia still sleeping soundly. The sky was dark, but the city street below them was illuminated with lampposts, neon sign posts and cars zipping to and fro. Clary had not noticed Simon until he was next to her, leaning against the railing. Simon let out a yawn.

“Nice nap huh?” Clary commented.

“Yeah it was, especially on a full stomach” Simon chuckled.

“Huh, yeah, seems like we were more tired than we thought.” Clary smiled as she looked at the lights dancing below them. The silence between them wasn’t unnerving. It was comfortable much like even breathing during meditation. They needed no words to know that they both felt an equal share of fear and excitement for what lies ahead.

Clary had always considered herself the protector of the group, and she always felt as though it was her responsibility to care for her friends’ and brother’s well-being. However no matter how strong she was, she always turned to the rest of the group for strength. She turned her head slightly to look at Simon and sighed. She had promised his mother that she would keep his heart safe the entire time they were here. You see, Simon, no matter how carefree and strong he masqueraded himself to be, Clary knew how susceptible he was to pain in the matters of the heart. He had a fragile soul, that could rarely ever see wrong in people no matter how much they have wronged him, unlike the rest of them that were tough, coarse and cynical. Simon’s heart has grown to see the beauty in everything, but has failed to love itself. Clary knew people would try to take advantage of him, like vultures to a dying animal they would feast on his sweet heart, which was why she scared off anyone who gave off a creepy vibe. More importantly, Clary’s heart ached for her friend who couldn’t see how amazing he was, she hoped one day he would see that in himself. She broke off her trance to speak.

“Freshmen Orientation tomorrow, he have to be early. That and we found out when our shifts are for working at school.” She looks over to their two unconscious friends “Which means we have to wake them up soon”

“Yeah, but since we all have roughly the same time schedules thanks to your miracle worker of a brother,  I think we’ll all be working the same shift. Alright, now the problem at hand how then are we going to fall asleep again? We slept like beyond eight hours.” Simon argued.

“Don’t worry I have Nycol, we can just drug ourselves back to sleep.” Clary laughed. Simon shook his head in mock disapproval.

“My, my, Clarissa Fray! Less that twenty-four hours in the big city and already abusing substances. I should report you to the police and call your mother!” Simon teased.

“No, my mama can’t know about my vices! It’ll break her little old heart.” Clary responded sarcastically.

“It seems like you already took a swig at the bottle!” Simon laughed. Clary laughed as well crossed him to get back into the apartment.

“Shut it Lewis and help me wake up my brother” Clary commanded.

“Alright junky!” Simon said with a mock salute with a cocky smile, to which Clary responded with her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're having a hard time picturing the apartment interior, I modeled it after the apartment in the show "New Girl" where Jess lives in.
> 
> The name of these streets and places are real according to my friend who lived in New York for a bit. Brutalism is a real thing too guys and there's a whole wikipedia page about it. 
> 
> To clarify as well, St. Raziel University is basically the James J. Braddock North Hudson County Park in new jersey. The whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this was a fun chapter to write, mostly because well, it’s a surprise so just read on guys.

Simon woke up fairly early the next morning, his room was filled with a delicate orange hue, evident that the sun hasn’t even peaked up yet. He seemed surprise to have slept peacefully, although he probably shouldn’t have doubted it when Clary said that pizza and Nycol can knock anyone out. He stretched out on his bed and sat upward and reached his glasses at his night drawer and put them on. His room was a little more filled up since last night with all his clothes in the closet and papers along with other supplies in a cabinet he brought had with him. Some of his books were placed neatly atop the study table and shelves already part of the room. He still had some boxes lying around but he thought he could sift through those another time and, unlike his sexuality, was unceremoniously stuffed at the back of the closet.

He opened the door and noticed two things, the smell of food wafting in the air and Clary, banging the bathroom door with her fist.

“Magnus it has been forty-five minutes. We’re going to be late!” Clary shouted as she relentlessly pounded at the door.

“Looking good takes time. Not that you would know!” Magnus quipped back.

Simon chuckled and walked towards the smell of food. Sure enough the food was laid out on the countertop. Bacon, Pancakes and even egg soup. Simon quickly grabs a chair and sits down. Maia, who was washing the dishes at the time, noticed Simon and strode over to the coffee maker they had brought with them to pour Simon a mug and placed it in front of him. Simon smiled in gratitude and ate in silence, watching Clary and Magnus bicker along with Maia.

“Don’t you think it’s a little too early for sibling rivalry?” Simon asked between mouthfuls.

“You think it’s early now? They’ve been at it for over an hour.” Maia said flatly, taking a sip of the tea from her much which he had cradled in her hands.

“I heard.” Simon said flatly.

“It’s a good thing we don’t take that long to get ready” Maia said

“ _That,_ my dear, is because we both share a strange complex of being overly conscious about our appearance, yet being far too lazy to put effort into improving it” Simon said flatly jabbing his fork at Maia for emphasis.

“Amen” Maia said, without her eyes leaving the bickering in front of her, and lifted her mug. Simon lifts his mug and clinks his mug against Maia’s, before both teens down their drinks.

After Simon ate, and of course after the needless fighting has been resolved, he take a bath and goes into his room to change. Putting on a white shirt with red bold text that says “Made in Brooklyn” which was false but it seemed to fit the New York vibe. He suspected it to be kind of cold out so he threw on a green hoodie along with blue slim fit denim jeans and brown sneakers. He grabs his bag, checks to see if all his necessary stuff was in it, and steps outside his room. Maia and Magnus were already waiting in the common space. Maia sporting a simple black V-neck shirt paired it with a knee length denim skirt and calf high boots. Her hair pinned in a upwards bun with a curly purposefully stray strands of curly hair hanging against the left side of her face. Magnus sporting his usual hair spikes, winged eye-liner and mauve eye shadow. Sporting skin tight canary yellow leather pants with brown boots and black shirt with sequins forming text that read “Blink if you want me”, under a thin cardigan. Before Simon could speak, Clary emerges from her room, with a black sheer striped mesh shirt and ripped skinny jeans paired with back sneakers. Her hair in a ponytail.

“Ready to go guys?” Clary asked sifting her backpack for the keys.

“Why is everyone wearing black? And _how_ did I not get the memo?” Simon asked as they all began to exit the apartment.

“On Wednesdays we wear black” Magnus quipped as his sister locked the door, earning a confused look from Simon.

“It’s Monday” Simon said.

“An even better reason to wear black” Maia added. Simon laughed as they entered the elevator and started to go down to the ground floor.

Upon exiting the elevator, they notice Aunt Jessie isn’t in her usual spot. They didn’t mind it and thought perhaps it was just early. Proceeding outside to where the van was parked, Clary handed Simon the keys and they all stepped into the vehicle. Simon stuck the keys in and revved the engine to start and they were off.

The ride was silent as all teens seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, besides Simon who kept his eyes on the road. He hummed for a bit, trying to come up with a conversation starter, in hopes of starting the day with a bit of joy. Then his face lit up with an idea, because he remembered he left a CD in the player. So all he did was nonchalantly press the play button and sit back for a bit. When the music began, a familiar series of notes played from the stereo and everyone in the van recognized it immediately. Warranting stares directed to Simon they swore would melt him.

“Seriously?” Magnus deadpanned.

“What? You have to admit it fits, doesn’t it?” Simon replied, still smiling, then turned to Clary and back to the road. “Well?”

Clary shook her head, and for a split second Simon thought she would go along with it, but then immediately Clary began to sing along as the words came on.

“ _Grew up in a town that is famous as a place of movie scenes_ _. Noise is always loud, there are sirens all around and the streets are mean_ ” Clary sang softly.

“ _If I can make it here, I can make it anywhere, that's what they say, seeing my face in lights or my name on marquees found down on Broadway_ ” Maia continued to the melody.

“ _Even if it ain't all it seems, I got a pocket full of dreams_ _. Baby, I'm from New York!_ ” Simon belts out

“ _Concrete jungle where dreams are made of. There's nothing you can't do. Now you're in New York_ ” Clary, Maia and Simon sing in unison in exaggerated motions, eventually Magnus gets with the vibe too.

“ _These streets will make you feel brand new_ _. Big lights will inspire you._ ” Magnus sang along.

“ _Hear it from New York, New York, New York!_ ” All of them sing at the same time, holding the last note before bursting into laughter. They continued to sing along to the next verses up to the end. Simon smiled as his triumph, satisfied with the accomplishment he has made.

 

After the song, Maia and Clary informed Simon to make a quick stop at the near 7-Eleven, so they can buy some sanitary napkins. When they got there, Simon parked at the side of the street and made sure to fill the toll, before all four of them crossed the road to the 7-Eleven. The four teens went in the shop. Maia and Clary made a bee line for the feminine section while Simon and Magnus skimmed through the other isles. Maia and Clary came back to pay for all their necessities. As soon as they exited the store, Magnus and Maia struck up a conversation.

 

“The cashier was cute wasn’t he?” Magnus asked.

 

“Yeah, but he was too short for me.” Maia flippantly.

 

“But, you have to admit that accent and that jawline, _Ugh,_ divine.” Magnus emphasized.

 

“Yeah, _definitely_ ” Maia affirmed.

 

After they had crossed the street, they proceeded to their original positions in the van, Simon being the driver. Suddenly, there was a passing bus, and everything happened so fast. The bus sounded its horn and there was a black gold blur that came in front of his eyes. Noises were incoherent and his limbs frozen on the spot, refusing to move even as his mind dictates to do so. One voice was clear though, as he being was violently shoved to the ground.

 

“Simon, look out!” Clary screamed as she pushed herself and Simon out of the way of a speeding Motorcycle, which promptly screeched to a halt almost hitting a car a few meters ahead of the van. Clary, already getting up with Simon still on the ground in shock. Magnus and Maia rush to their friends’ side, with Maia helping Simon up and fixing his glasses. Out of the corner of Simon’s eye, he sees the rider of the motor cycle standing up, dark helmet on, and visor down. He was wearing all black, his open leather jacket, tight around his arms, slim fit jeans and military boots, save for the tight grey shirt, its fabric straining around his muscular chest. Simon practically was stunned at the image. Granted he almost died, but being killed by this hot bad boy sure, but it wasn’t a bad way to go.

 

 _‘Filed under; Kinks that I have discovered while at college’_ Simon mused silently.

 

The man approached the group, but as he was about to get any closer than four feet, a furious red-head stepped up in front of him, effectively stopping him in his tracks. He looked over her shoulder for a bit but then faced her.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you? Haven’t you heard of a speed limit or is your helmet to tight around that think skull of yours?” Clary hissed.

 

The man simply stood there as passer-byes began to stop out of curiosity of the scenario.  It was not every day you see a five-foot-six-inch petite girl giving a touch lashing and verbal beat down to an above six-foot muscular biker. Regular people would be worried for Clary’s well-being, but not Simon. He knows what Clary is capable of doing. He was witnessed Clary break a student’s laptop and had effectively pinned the blame on another student by playing victim and crying, getting revenge on both of them for plagiarizing her artwork, effectively killing two birds with one stone. Then he realized, she had purposefully put him in an awkward situation. Clary’s plan was to publicly humiliate the man and cause a scene, because at this point he only has two options, stand up to Clary, making him more of a douche nozzle than he already is, or walk away, with his tail between his legs, which was what Clary wanted. Surely enough the man stepped back and mounted his motorcycle once again but not before Clary gave some colourful advice.

 

“That’s right, walk away. Oh and next time, try not stick your head up your ass, it’s not the same as your helmet!” She yelled.

 

The rider started his ride and looked back at the group, before speeding off into the road once again. Clary huffed and flipped her hair, satisfied with the result. She walked over to the rest of her friends and started inspecting Simon for any physical damage.

 

“Are you alright? Where are you hurt?” Clary asked as she prodded Simon.

 

“I’m fine, really, I am” Simon says putting Clary’s hand’s down.

 

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked voice filled with concern.

 

“Yeah, I am” Simon was still breathing deeply, not just from the near death experience, but he actually thought the guy who was about to kill him was actually very attractive, even with the helmet on.

 

“If you say so, but I’ll drive us from here.” Maia offered, or well, it wasn’t much of an offer, more of a command. Everyone gets into the van, as by-standers slowly disperse from the scene. After a while, Simon piped up.

 

“He had a nice bike though.” Simon said calmly.

 

“I guess he did. He was probably some rich asshat with no regard for anyone but himself” Clary said snidely, clearly not interested in talking about the guy.

 

“Clary’s right about the rich asshat part, that was a Harley, more specifically a ‘Sportster Iron 883’, it costs at least ten thousand dollars mark-up price.” Maia informed.

 

“Well I, for one, have the guy’s plate number. I snapped I while Clary had dragging the bastard.” Magnus said, then began reading the pate out. “It’s 42JW90” He finished.

 

“Well, I’m going have to remember that” Clary said with a smug grin slowly forming on her face. Simon just looks at her and shakes his head.

 

In about twenty minutes they see the main gate to St. Raziel’s University. Which let everyone surge to the front of the vehicle as they approached the tall metallic gate with gothic iron railings, which they assumed to have stretched although out campus borders. The gate had a large arch that had a symbol in the middle, which looked like a diamond with horns and the phrase “OADRIAX G-CHIS-GE APACHANA OD UMBRA” below it, engraved in the metal.

 

“Okay, you _sure_ this is a University and _not_ a graveyard?” Maia deadpanned

“Yeah, this is the place” Magnus said glancing at his phone that was providing the GPS.

“I’m with Maia on this one, the symbol and the Latin phrase do scream ‘graveyard’” Clary chimed in.

“Well, the University _used_ to be a graveyard according to my research, back in the early eighteen hundreds.” Magnus supplied, earning him looks from Clary and Maia.

“It’s Enochian” Simon said suddenly.

“What?” Clary asked.

“It’s Enochian, not Latin. The phrase I mean” Simon clarified. (Hehe Pun. Get it? Clary-fied)

“Enochian, as in from Supernatural, language of angels and demons. That Enochian?” Maia asked as well.

“Yeah, I think I can make it out.” Simon says as Maia stops outside the gate and waits for it to open, “Hmmmm, something about dust and shadows” he finishes

“Dust and Shadows? Yup. Sure. _Definitely_ not a creepy what so ever.” Maia scoffs and as she did the gate opened automatically. Everyone said nothing as they continued inside the campus. There was a parking are a few meters from the gate, which was where Maia parked and everyone exited the van and continued on foot following the pavement alongside the vast expanse of greenery and trees. Until they came to the main building of the University, It had a beautiful gothic style, building that seemed to be placed out of its own time, with multi-coloured circular windows and stone gargoyles, this could have easily passed off as a church. In front of the building was a detailed stone statue of an angel carrying a sword and a mirror, with a metal placard engraved with the name “St. Raziel”. It almost seemed so lifelike along with the effects of its garments as well. After they stopped staring blanking into space like a bunch of weirdoes in the main quadrangle, they took a map from the main lobby and headed in the direction of the amphitheatre, where the orientation is to be held. They looked around and there were certain buildings that had gothic style designs and others with a bit more modern styles with smoother and sleeker designs to them.

There were people all around, mostly freshmen, everywhere. Some excitedly chatting with friends, others were having their parents see them off, dragging luggage and carrying boxes to their respective dorms. They kept walking to and fro to avoid the large crowds. Some students where laying on the grass, eating and other things. The four of them walked towards the amphitheatre where there was a white cloth banner hung across two polls with the words “Welcome Freshmen” painted neatly on it. The amphitheatre was covered and had a wide area of descending concrete steps to the centre with a large stage. It was generally packed with students, all noisy and chatting, waiting for the program to start. They find seats good for the all four of them, Magnus, then Clary, followed by Simon and Maia. There was someone who stepped on the stage and silence fell over everyone in the amphitheatre as she began to speak.

“Good Morning Fresh persons!” She greeted everyone cheerfully.

“Did she _seriously_ just call us fresh persons?” Magnus whispered to Clary who just shrugged in response.

“You made a very great choice in choosing St. Raziel University and a cheap one at that! Now to formally welcome all of you here, we have special guest here with us today…” The speaker started gleefully.

“Let me guess, some old fat white man with lots of ‘wisdom’ for all of us young persons?” Magnus snarked making air quotes.

“He’s was MVP of last year’s International Archery Organization Tournament and this year’s youngest Student Council President, Give it up for Alexander Lightwood!” The boomed into the microphone. As soon as the guy stepped out everyone was cheering and girls were swooning, how could they not?

The first thing Simon noticed about him was that he was tall, like really tall, he dwarfed the speaker by at least a foot, Dark dishevelled hair crowned his perfectly sharp and softly angular face and dark eyes. His toothy smile was almost too innocent to be real. He wasn’t all too muscular, but he was lean enough to strain the upper portion and the sleeves of his dark blue denim button up. He then proceeded to speak.

“Hey guys, I hope you’re all having a great day. Thank you, once again, for enrolling in the school and I do so gladly wish for you to have a very successful time here in St. Raziel University. This year I have been appointed to be the president of the student council. So you and I are going to get plenty of sleep for the next two semesters.” Everyone laughed. “If you have any concerns please feel free. To approach my Vice-President and everyone else, as long as it’s not me.” He quipped and everyone laughed again. Simon was listening until Clary lightly tugged his shirt.

“Hey, look at Magnus.” Clary whispered. Simon looked over to Magnus who was trapped in a daze. He was slack jawed, and staring at the speaker. It didn’t even seem like he was blinking. Clary giggled while Simon and Maia gave desponding looks, although it was rare for Magnus to be this incapacitated, it was understandable. They, rather three out of the four, continued to listen.

“Finally, for those people who keep calling themselves trash, please remember, you’re not trash, you are lovely, Have a great day everyone” He waved and with his last words he left the stage and gave the microphone back to the M.C. Magnus’ eyes trailing after the boy.

“Thank you again Alec. Now for the rest of your orientation, you will be split into groups depending on the numbers of your identification numbers. Working students, please proceed to the library for your briefing then approach the front desk and say you are there for your orientation. Now for the groupings….”

The three of them didn’t listen anymore, because they heard what they needed to do which was to proceed to the school library. However, Magnus was still in a trance so Clary, moved her index finger below his chin and closed his currently gaping.

“Magnus, we have to go” Clary singsonged. Magnus immediately snapping out of his dazed state.

“Yes, sure, I’m okay” Magnus said rubbing his eyes, as if he had a head ache.

“Don’t worry little brother, he’ll notice you.” Clary said as she got up from her seat. Magnus simply responded with an indignant snort and followed Clary’s lead, Maia and Simon right behind them.

They went out of the amphitheatre while the speaker was still giving out group assignments for the students, again walking past the students in the quadrangle brought them a significant amount of attention considering Magnus sparkled every time sunlight sat directly above him. Using Magnus’ map they were able to locate the library, which was roughly as big as the main building, and had the similar gothic design, suggesting it was also one of the oldest structures built. They proceeded inside, and it was just as amazingly beautiful as the outside, large internal spaces and high ceiling with a second floor and a rolling ladder to reach high placed books and high sharp columns and flying buttresses. Each column was decorated with elegant symbols, completely unknown to the new comers. They approach the front desk, in attendance by a middle aged gentle man, with dark blonde hair. One of the group, (*cough*Simon*cough*) thought he would totally pass for the sexy librarian. He looks up and stands to greet the teens.

“Good Morning, how may I help you?” The man asks curtly.

“Yes, Um, we’re freshmen who enrolled as working students and we were told to approach the front desk for assistance” Clary spoke for the group handing their schedule forms to the man. He took them and read through them.

“Ah, yes I remember now, you’re all the Philadelphian applicants correct?” The man inquired to which the group nodded.

“Right, I was expecting you to come today” He says then getting up and putting his hand out in front of them. “My name is Professor Hodge Starkweather, but please call me Hodge, I’m the university librarian, but I also handle History and Philosophy classes at night, which is why I need help running the library.” He explained as he shook everyone’s hands.

“Now, I need four students for the last shift” He pauses to look at everyone’s schedules. “And since you all go off at around 5pm, your shifts start at 6pm, and ends at 9pm, this applies on weekdays, for weekends however, the other working students are only part timers and have classes on the weekends. Seeing as all of you don’t have classes on the weekend, you all have a half day shift, from 9am to 2pm, although the library will be open until 6pm on Saturday, and 2pm on Sunday. Your work would mainly be putting books back in their proper places, cataloguing and verifying borrowers in the database, because as a security measure, any book who’s code is not verified will trigger an alarm as they attempt to leave the library and a camera will capture their face as well and finally, arranging the chairs and cleaning and sweeping after hours.” Hodge further explains while the four teens listen on.

“Do any of you have questions?” Hodge asks expectantly.

“Seems simple enough, weekdays 6pm to 9pm and all our classes don’t start until at least 10am to 11am the next day, for weekends it’s from 9am to 2pm.” Maia recalled.

“We keep the place clean and organized.” Simon piped up.

“And we make sure an alarm doesn’t go off and publically shame any of student” Magnus adds.

“Essentially, yes that’s pretty much it. Seeing as your records all show that you were all employed before, I doubt I would find any hindrance in your behaviour professionally. However, I would just like to let you all know that, although I am your boss, I am also you friend. So long as you follow the rules and guidelines I give you, you will be able to study in your free time or anything else you also have to inform me ahead of time if you are unable to make your shift. Is this clear?” Hodge clarifies.

“Yes” All of them say in unison with a nod.

“Great. Now although there’s no class today, your first shift starts later so you guys can get a head start on how things work around here. In the meantime, why don’t you guys get some lunch and walk around, get familiarized with the university grounds and check out the upcoming school events, I hear your council president is working on a lot of things this year.” Hodge suggested sitting back down unto his chair. Simon saw how Magnus rubbed his neck at the indirect mention of their council president.

“Alright Hodge, we’ll do just that, thank you again.” Clary thanked Hodge before walking towards the exit.

“We’ll be back at six later, thank you again” Maia supplied while her and the rest followed Clary.

“You’re welcome and I hope you enjoy your time here.” Hodge called out in a soft voice as they left the library.

They walked out of the library and back into the quadrangle, still as busy as it was when they first arrived.

“What a nice guy.” Maia commended.

“At least we won’t be having any problem with him. Now let find the mess hall.” Clary said.

Magnus took the university map from out of his bag to locate the mess hall. Once he did, he led the group in the desired direction. Magnus kept leading through the crowd, he made a great maker to follow considering he was the tallest one in the group, taller than Simon even, but by just an inch. However when they were beside a particular building, Magnus’ head turned to a familiar, even taller than him, figure whose familiar crown of black hair dancing in the light breeze as he was standing by the billboards posting flyers about something. Magnus didn’t really care what the flyers were about, his eyes were all on Alec. So much so that he almost embarrassingly slammed into a lamp post. Thankfully Clary was right behind him and caught him by the collar before that could happen and the tiny, yet surprisingly strong, opposing force stopped Magnus in his tracks. Simon and Maia shook their heads in mock disapproval.

“You can talk to him if you want to we can wait right here” Simon offered sincerely.

“Yeah no thanks, I don’t think now is a good time. He’s clearly busy” Magnus said, palms out in a defensive manner.

“Yeah, I’ve heard this all before. Why don’t you go for it? Take the pursuers stance for once.” Maia suggested.

“It didn’t work out so well the last time. Besides.” Magnus said before looking over to Alec’s direction and sighing heavily, visibly slumping his shoulders. “I doubt _that_ is single.”

 “Oh, Magnus, have a little more confidence!” Clary said cheerfully, playfully smacking Magnus’ arm to get his attention back. “You just need walk up to him” She continued, straying a few more feet away from the group. “He’s right there! Now is the perfect opportunity, it’s clearly a sign for you to do it”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at his sibling and scoffed before Clary rolled her eyes and continued.

“Alright fine! You wouldn’t know a sign, even if the universe hit you like –“

Clary didn’t spare the last curse for the sake of her sibling, oh no, she genuinely wanted to finish her statement if not for the rushing figure that had hit her causing her to fall butt first unto the ground and the figure falling next to her. As her friends and a small crowd gather next to her she jolts up, only to literally butt heads with the unknown figure who was already sitting up.

“Ow.” The woman said softly as Clary backed away from her face.

Clary, drank in the image before her, the woman had long dark wavy hair, even reaching Clary’s legs which were still on the ground, large deep set brown eyes, a beautifully sculpted nose and plump red lips. Clary felt like she was staring at a detailed renaissance painting, though at this point they basically were since all eyes were on them. The woman helped her. She was significantly taller than Clary, about three or four inches. She was a lean and voluptuous even with her baggy athletic jacket.

“I’m so sorry are you alright?” The woman said, her beautiful face full of concern. Wordlessly, Clary nodded.

“I’m in a big rush, I’m sorry again” She said again before she speed off in her original direction. Clary stared off after her as the crowd began to break off she noticed that the woman was wearing heels. She was running, in heels.

“Earth to Clary!” Simon said waving his hand in front of Clary, it was effective at it seemed she snapped out of her trance.

“Yeah, I’m here.” She said, slightly shaking her head, she looked over to Magnus, leaning over the post covering his mouth trying not to laugh.

“Hit me like what exactly?” Magnus teased. Clary paid no heed to her brother’s teasing and simply looked into the direction of the woman she saw walk off and smiled, not even bothering to hide her elation.

“Like that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys haven’t noticed I’m actually playing with the personalities with the characters but just to be clear, it’s simply my interpretation of the characters based on their actions on the series, Oh and for another thing, Magnus and Alec has the Alternate universe personalities but I had to keep the make-up, flamboyance and confidence of regular Magnus and that’s pretty much it as for how they’re portrayed considering that in the alternate universe was how Alec was never pressured in terms of his sexuality, I hope you guys don’t mind. Then again if you didn’t like episode ten, then well, it’s your opinion :)
> 
> Everyone saw their love interests for the first time, albeit one almost got killed, but ehh it’s fine.
> 
> OADRIAX G-CHIS-GE APACHANA OD UMBRA = We are dust and shadows


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there again guys! Here’s another chapter of devious plans.   
> I do not won or profit from Shadowhunter or The Mortal Instrument’s Franchise  
> All rights reserved for Cassandra Clare and Freeform   
> that includes all the chapters before this one now I, trash, give thee trash!

Simon, on his tip-toes, finally slides the book into its proper place. He relaxes back into position and pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks the time. After seeing that its ‘7:55 pm’ he puts it back into his pocket and continues returning the books back to their rightful shelves the way Hodge taught him earlier. He had only been working for less than two hours but he already felt tired. Trying to recall that one time ran a ten hour shift back at his old job. When he had finished stocking the books, he roll the metal cart full of other books and pushed it into another isle, according to the next set of books that needed returning.

After an, for the lack of a better term, eventful morning the group decided that after they ate their lunch, they laid low and simply sat under a tree until it was time for their shift in the library. When they started, Hodge started assigning tasks for them, to which Magnus and Clary volunteered to be the main desk operators, seeing as Magnus and Clary both had the most possessed the capacity to deal with people all day along with Magnus’ proficiency in digital literacy by operating and organizing the library database. It was up to Simon and Maia to arrange the chairs and return to books to their rightful shelves with the addition of sweeping or dusting the library as well.

Which was pretty much what Simon has been doing for the past hour and a half. The entire time he was working was pretty un-eventful, minus a few ago when Maia threw a book at a couple who was making out behind the Physical Sciences section, then proceeded to throw them out of the library. Hodge even had them suspended from the library for a while. Simon smiled, remembering the days when Maia was a bouncer and a barista at the same time. Old habits never die, but Maia never did put up with, in her words, people’s “nasty ass business” in public. Simon thought fondly of working with Maia at a lounge back at home as he rolled his now empty cart towards the main desk to see if there were anymore he could restock. There was, however, no books to return, just a disgruntled Clary beside a busy Magnus, who was furiously typing things on the computer before him.  Simon looked around him, noticing the library was almost completely empty. They were the reason almost was used since they were literally the only ones left in the library. It wasn’t long before Maia had joined them all at the main table, broom in hand.

“It’s so quiet” Maia comments.

“It’s a library, it’s _supposed_ to be quiet” Magnus deadpans without looking up from the computer. Maia shoots him a look but continues.

“I meant, not that many students. Then again it is the first day” She amended.

“You threw out the only other students about half an hour ago” Clary argued.

“If they made out in an uncleaned portion of the library I would’ve considered turning away, but I just cleaned the isle and they were making books fall, no way I was putting up with it. Besides I doubt they would’ve stopped at ‘making out’” Maia wiggled her eyebrows.

“Gross.” Simon made a repulsed grunt at the insinuation.

“I agree. No one should ever have sex in the library. That just nasty.” Magnus comments.

“Yeah the library is nasty, but apparently not the top of our piano.” Clary says snidely.

“You caught me doing it with Camille one time. One. Time.” Magnus says pointing his index finger at Clary to emphasis his point, eyes still not leaving the computer in front of him, but clear in his tone of voice that he refuses to talk about his ex.

“I used to practice playing that piano a lot.” Simon, clearly disturbed at the revelation, but for the most part was only trying to change the topic.

“Don’t worry, they were nowhere _near_ the keys” Clary assured him.

“I doubt that makes things any better” Maia says as she raises an eyebrow and leans on the desk.

“Nope, not one bit” Simon shakes his head.

Their conversation stops as they all turn to the sound someone’s footsteps as they descent from one of the metal spiral stairs them lead to the upper floors. It turned out to be Hodge, who slowly walked towards them, with a few books in hand.

“There aren’t many students here today, so I guess you all can clock out early tonight” Hodge announces.

“We can leave as soon as I’m done redesigning the book retrieval system, but I have a few questions on the query” Magnus says.

“Oh yes, let me help with that, Um….”Hodge pauses for a second looking at the books in his hand then turns to Maia and Simon. “Can one of you bring these back to the geographic section? It’s in the southwest portion of the library, then you take the stairs up” He says offering the books towards them.

“I’ll handle it” Simon says taking the books and heading off towards the southwest portion of the library. It was a short while before Simon finds the right area he was supposed to be in. He was a significant distance farther from the main desk so he was half expecting another pair of horny adults doing dirty things in the dark. He wouldn’t be surprised though, he and Clary have read some pretty creative places on where people have sex, mostly because of fan-fiction.

He sees the metal spiral stairs and climbs up it, trying not to make noise and finds the section to shelf the books belong in. He walks up to it and places the three books in the proper order on the shelf. It was lit with an incandescent light and was right next to a sliding window, with no blinds. Simon stepped back, satisfied with the appearance of the books. He smiled and noticed that there was light coming from the window as well. He peered out of it. The sun had already set for quite some time and there was already a significant amount of darkness in the sky. However despite that, the outside seemed pretty well lit. He saw that it was due to the school’s football field. It was slightly larger than the football field they had in their high-school, illuminated with the massive fluorescent lamps surrounding it. Simon could even the see the race track and the bleachers around the field too, even if the lights weren’t even pointed towards them. He saw what appeared to be the school football team, probably practicing drills and exercises. Simon couldn’t tell to be honest as far as he’s concerned they could just be running around randomly like ants with large shoulder pads. He was never really one for sports, unless you count paintball and roller-skating, that of which Clary far out-classed him at both. He did enjoy watching them, with his friends, but if Simon had a choice, he probably wouldn’t even bother going to a game.

After a while of staring out the window like an Anime protagonist, he remembered that they were actually leaving, so he turned away from the window, descended down the metal stairs and walked back to the main desk of the library. He saw the group, already standing up and ready to go listening to Hodge as he was sitting at the table. They notice him as he joins the group as Hodge continues to speak.

“..Over-all I think that you’re all fast learners and that you’ll do an excellent job here for the semester and thank you once again Magnus for improving our retrieval system” Hodge says.

“You’re very much welcome, we try to do our best in everything we do” Magnus assures him.

“Alright, I’ll see you again tomorrow, oh, and please take the rear door because I already closed the front doors. You’ll see the track and field. Just keep heading right to find the parking area.” Hodge says as he points towards the rear exit of the library.

“Okay, we’ll see you tomorrow Professor” Clary says and everyone else says their collective goodbyes to Hodge as they exit the library.

They were greeted by crisp evening temperature, and the sound of a few crickets chirping in the night. True to Hodge’s words, they were a few steps away from the track and field, Simon even looked up to his left to locate the window he stared out of earlier. They continued to walk closer until they felt the rubber of the race track. They walked in silence for a while flowing the decently lit, hard, rubbery white lines towards the exit and eventually the parking a lot. Clary and Magnus seemed to have stricken up a conversation but Simon wasn’t really listening. His eyes seemed to have trailed towards the benches being lined up at their side of the football field.  Strewn with the belongings of the players. Speaking of the players, now that Simon closer to them, they didn’t seem like ants with shoulder guards running amok anymore. They were all actually quite large. It made obvious sense that they all had the ideal body type for the sport, after all football was extremely physically strenuous and it would make no sense to compare himself, a person who’s most physically testing activity was only reaching for a pen that fell under his table, to them, people who had purposefully shaped their minds and bodies, but he couldn’t help it. His eyes were wandering to and fro from every other player doing various exercises, zigzagging throw orange cones, sprinting in back and forth of a chair, and then ramming each other with a tremendous amount of force seeing which how long either of them could stand the opposing person’s force.

However, Simon’s gaze didn’t wander for too long, especially when he spotted a particular player with blonde hair and one of the most perfectly constructed faces Simon has ever had the pleasure of seeing, to make matters worse, his traitorous mind began playing ‘George Michael’s careless whisper’. Using the orange cone as a reference, considering they were all made equally with a standard height, he could tell the guy was at least taller than himself. The athlete’s shoulder guards only exaggerated the already wide shoulders as his tight white undershirt, which was soaked with a combination of sweat, dirt and grass stains, left nothing to anyone’s imagination in terms of his muscular chest and taut abs. Simon was staring shamelessly at that point. He watched as the guy effortlessly went through the obstacle course laid out in front of him, how the leg muscles flexed ran around the orange cones and sprinted to and from the plastic chair. How his biceps curved ever so nicely as he pushed his team mate until he toppled them to the ground. After which, the blonde broke off from the exercise pattern, swept up stray hair from his sweat covered face and lightly jogged towards one of the benches that was occupied with various bags. Simon saw the athlete get closer, and as he did Simon first thought was that he was stunningly beautiful, to the point where he felt so many mixed emotions rise to his chest. He watched as the guy tilted his head up to drink from his bottle, excess water dripping down his sharp jawline to his neck his the bobbing Adam’s apple. Simon’s second thought was that he was also thirst, so thirsty, that he was absolutely _offended._

Seriously, Simon felt himself make a frown and thought that it was completely unfair how this person was literally covered in sweat, had a filthy shirt on, and probably smelled like a homeless person but still looked as gorgeous as someone straight out of a photo-shopped magazine cover. If Simon was in the same condition as he was, he’d probably look more like a wet gremlin who was fed after midnight, completely unappealing and scary as hell.

Simon’s mental rant was unfortunately halted when he noticed that the guy had paused mid-drink and was looking directly at him with a worried expression. His expression fell as realized that he still been staring at the entire time he was mentally berating himself.  He tries his best to hide the embarrassment, which would be a lot easier if he had actually looked away, but he didn’t and kept making awkward and uncomfortably prolonged eye contact with the guy who was still holding his water bottle. Simon noticed something peculiar about the stranger’s eyes, one was a sky blue while the other a split between the same blue and a rich brown. Heterochromatic was the term Simon was looking for. Another term Simon was looking for was unrelenting terror, which was the emotion evident on the stranger’s eyes as he kept staring at him.

Simon felt as though he was about to get run over by the motorcycle again. His body refusing to listen to any form of logical commands, continually betraying and at perpetually embarrassing him. Simon wanted to look away, but he never could.

‘ _do something!’_ He attempted to will himself to do so.

He wanted to jump into the void, shrink to the size of an atom, or turn invisible. Anything that would allow him disappear from the existence of mankind itself. Maybe he could get actually get run over by a speeding vehicle this time? As almost in immediate response to his desperate plea for help, Clary heavily slung herself on his shoulder and started rambling about something.

“Okay Simon, here I got a question for you, before that you remember the show I watch, RWBY, right? No need to answer that of course you do. Anyways so one character has the ability to absorb damage from all the hits she takes and accumulatively add it to her own physical power. In short if you land a punch on her, when she punches you back, the force of which you used to punch her would be added by her returning punch, but the thing is she can only do that as long as she remains conscious and too much damage can still knock her out. So here’s what Magnus and I have been arguing about, it has been shown in the series that she can withstand being punched through three concrete pillars, what of which in order to break requires at least one thousand four hundred tons of force and she survived being punched through three of them. Now Magnus doesn’t find it realistic for her to survive an extremely powerful punch from her opponent which he _claims_ that is documented to be as powerful as a nuclear explosion. No do you think she could withstand the punch given all the facts?” Clary asked simply.

Simon just looks blankly at her unsure what to say or do. He looks over her. The blonde disappeared, probably went back to the huddle of players, and Simon was unable to find him. It felt so surreal, almost as if he had simply imagined the whole thing and that he was just staring blankly into space for a prolonged period of time. They had already walked past the field and track and were already heading towards the exit. He hoped that it was otherwise there would a be a walking witness to testament to his creepiness which wasn’t exactly what he wanted to be his reputation at a prestigious university.  He looks to Clary who was still expecting a response from her friend.

“Yeah, um, I would have to agree with Magnus, no way she would be able to withstand the force of a nuclear explosion. Which would average around fifty two thousand tons.” Simon says flatly.

“Told you!” Magnus said in conceited tone with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Not you too!” Clary whines but continues. “Fine you guys just don’t get the show that I watch” She huffed then hastily walked towards the parking lot.

Magnus and Simon collectively shook their heads as the rest of them went towards the parking a lot as well. The University didn’t seem all that different at night, since there were still a few students wandering about, but besides that, Simon actually thought there was a haunting beauty to the Gothic architecture that he could get used to seeing. They see spot the van but they didn’t see Clary anywhere near it. They all don’t really mind, they all knew she could take care of herself, they just really wanted to go home and it was Clary’s turn to drive.

Speaking of the red-headed devil she emerges from the shadows from one side of the parking lot, earning her a questionable look from Simon.

“Did you forget where we parked the van or something?” Simon asked as Maia and Magnus hopped into the van.

“Oh, yeah sure, I did. You know how easily my mind strays.” Clary smiles ominously. On a regular day Simon would question that smile, it was the same one that Clary would wear after she had done some heinous act, but today Simon was just tired and wanted to go home.

“Okay, weirdo. You’re driving” Simon says handing her the keys and proceeds to the front passenger seat. Clary wordlessly takes the keys and positions herself on the driver’s seat, checking the mirrors and adjusting her Swiss-knife she had hidden in her back pocket so that it didn’t dig into her behind.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the apartment, while everyone was getting ready for bed, Magnus had splayed himself on the common space couch, focused solely on his tablet. He was on Facebook, searching for the University Student Council group page so that he could stay updated on the most recent announcements and activities. At least that’s what he kept trying to tell himself and the others. He knows every well what the true reason was. It would just be too desperate for him to just type in ‘Alexander Lightwood’ in the search bar, nope. With a satisfied smirk etched on his face he called the others.

“Guys! I found the group page.” Magnus yelled down the small hall to get everyone’s attention. Everyone emerged out of their rooms, save for Simon who came out of the bathroom breath fresh from brushing his teeth, in their sleepwear. They all moved to sit next to Magnus, Maia being behind all three of them leaning on the backrest of the couch. They stared at the screen and say one of the pinned posts had a link to the president’s profile.

“Oh that’s nice. Now tap on the Alec Lightwood pretty face so we can snoop around his profile” Maia said pointing at one of the pinned posts.

“Ever the supportive one” Clary deadpans.

“I’m the only one in a proper long-term relationship here, all of you dying for my help” Maia retorts and taps the link before Magnus could.

“Hey!” Magnus protests, but was ignored as the profile page began to load. When the page finishes loading they’re a little disappointed to see the bare minimal of details to Alec’s profile. Such as age, place of residence, relationship status.

“Look Magnus, he’s single!” Simon pipes up to which Magnus rolls his eyes and taps for more photos aside from the profile picture, but unfortunately there is nothing more.

“Well he certainly enjoys to keep privy” Maia says.

“Don’t worry, this is not problem, I can just change the code of the his profile page so we can see his other picture, now I’m going to get my laptop and I’m also going to need-“Magnus begins to get up, until Clary interrupts him

“Or” She taps a link below Alec’s profile picture “We can go to his Instagram account for more pictures” She says with a smug expression on her face. Magnus responds by rolling his eyes while Simon and Maia try not to laugh.

The application opens and we see Alec’s dashboard filled with numerous pictures and details about himself that of which Clary read out.

“Alexander Lightwood, nineteen, Business Administration Student majoring in corporate dynamics. Archery scholarship”

They begin with the most recent one. A selfie in front of the amphitheatre during the freshmen orientation. They continued to swipe around the pictures, at least until they encountered a particular shirtless picture, which the group spent a solid three minutes admiring. They eventually did move on until they discovered a particular picture, taken a few weeks ago, which was captioned “Family dinner”. It had Alec along with three other people. To his right, a familiar woman, with the same features as Alec, from his dark eyes and hair, only with tanner skin compared to Alec. To his left, a blonde man, with chiselled features and wide shoulders and heterochromatic eyes. Below Alec was a small boy, roughly around nine years old with messy brown hair. Maia looked down at her friends who all had stunned reactions and back at the screen. Then she it hit her.

“That’s the woman that bumped into Clary” Maia says pointing at the woman on Alec’s right before continuing “And that’s the guy Simon was staring at the football field earlier” She says pointing at the man on Alec’s left before turning to Clary and Simon “Aren’t they?”

Both teens looked away in guilt, trying not to dignify Maia’s question with a response. Meanwhile, Magnus checked out the names in the tags below the picture. He tapped on one username he assumed was the woman’s. He turns out to be correct and read out the details.

“The woman’s name is Isabelle Lightwood, she’s Alec’s younger sister as it seems, and is our age. She’s a gymnastics scholar and had won gold for most of her competitions in high school. She’s also a Business Administration Student, but she’s a marketing major.” Magnus says as he scrolls past some of the pictures and Clary pretends she isn’t listening. Magnus proceeds to the other username in the tags and it led to the man’s profile which he read out as well.

“This is Jace Lightwood, he states here that he was adopted by the Lightwoods. He’s the same age as Alec and naturally, a year higher than us. He’s a football scholar and is currently this year’s quarterback. Also Business Administration Student, but he’s majoring in financial analysis” Magnus says as he continues scrolling. “And oh my, he has a lot of shirtless pictures too. Glistening with sweat in all the right places” Magnus drawls on.

“He seems full of himself too” Maia says reading a few of Jace’s captions. “Like this one,” She then proceeds to read verbatim, “Hope you brought tickets to the gun show because, I’m not the only one shoo-“

“Okay! I’m going to bed now” Simon shouts throwing his hands up into the air in concession, interrupting Maia before she could finish.

“Same here, really tired. Please continue to stalk them like their thousands of other followers” Clary says getting up and gesturing her hands in circular motions while shooting Magnus a despondent look and shaking her head. Simon hurried to his room went inside it, but before he could shut his door he saw the scene in front of him.

“You guys certainly know how to pick-up quality. Only the first day and you’re already charming them up! They’ll be head over heels for all of you before you know it” She says gleefully, with Magnus laughing and Clary giggling herself.

He closed his door and clicked the lock of his dark room. He turned to lean his back on the door and slide down it, flopping to the floor. He smoothed the stray hair from his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, sighing deeply.

He had a crush. He had a crush on _him_. ‘Him’ being an athlete named Jace Lightwood with his perfect face and perfect hair and perfect freaking everything. Simon knew it would only make things worse to deny it, he knew that by experience, but conceding didn’t mean it make things any better either. Of all the people Simon could have fallen for, he had to fall for the unattainable. At least Clary and Magnus stood a chance with theirs, but him? Oh, no, not even a microscopic one. His chance is practically non-existent, not after what had happened earlier tonight. The next time Jace so much as sees him he’d probably run the opposite direction or look away like Simon had contagious disease.

He sighs again and heaves himself up to stand and trudges to him bed. Upon reaching his bed he then unceremoniously throws himself on it, his breath gets knocked out a little upon impact. He proceeds to take the pillow below his head and places it on his face and bites it, trying to release any excess frustration. The fabric between his teeth strains and he eventually gets tired. He removes his pillow from his face and stares blankly into the darkness. He frowns. He then tried to coach himself into being optimistic, remembering that this is just another crush, much like any other he gets from time to time. He eventually forgets about them even though when he thought he wouldn’t. It wouldn’t be the first time he liked someone out of his league. Why would this silly fling be any different from all the rest before him? Well, aside from the fact that he’s never stared at the like a creep of course, but he digresses. He takes solace in the idea that his emotions are just temporary, so for now it would just be healthy for him to just let things be. Simon finally relaxes as he closes his eyes, and begins to dream about blue skies and chocolate cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gremlins, the movie, in honour of RWBY returning I decided to make a reference about it in the Yang vs. Tifa death battle that Clary and Magnus were arguing about. It was pretty intense. Coming up, the Lightwood household!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey new chapter!  
> Again I do not own anything apart from the story itself, now on to the Lightwoods!

He was having a bad day. He wasn’t usually one to complain about bad days, and isn’t complaining now. He’s just had a bad day. At least he was still sexy as fuck that was one thing you could never take away from him, even the girls giggled as he walked by them. One of the many perks of being Jace Lightwood. Another one of the best perks of being himself was that he was going off to a great college in the best city where he got to live in a luxury condominium, at upper west side Manhattan with his siblings, who were also going to the same college as he was. Imagine waking up to a great sunrise a perfect way to start your day, and at night you’ll see beautiful city lights that lull you to sleep, although Jace knew very well the most beautiful thing in the city was him, no matter how many times his adoptive brother and sister berate him for it. The benefit of living upstate was that you can said wheel your expensive motorcycle and no one would bat an eye because there are far more valuable things to steal there. Jace honestly can’t believe that the wheels on his motorcycle blew out half way from the trip going home from school. He could’ve died even, luckily they did blow out at a stop light. Strangely enough, he checked them this morning and they were perfectly fine.  He made note to call up the store and get his free repair since the warranty hasn’t expired, assuming he could find where the receipt was. He remembered how he got the Harley too, it was because he made a deal with his mom and dad that, if he got into the university with a Football scholarship and became the quarterback within the year, he could have any motorcycle of his choice. His plate, 42JW90, was even custom made and every digit and latter bore significance to it. That was why it was so easy for him to remember it. His mind continued to wander as his legs carried him and his incapacitated vehicle back to his condominium parking lot. After he had parked it in its usual spot, he got his bag from under the seat and walked toward the elevator, which he waited for it to open. When it did, he stepped in, swiped the elevator and the button of the desired floor lit up. Shrugging his leather jacket off with a sigh, he closed his eyes and remembered how his day had gone.

Sunlight was peering through his curtains flooding his room with a soft hue. Bright enough to see everything, but not too lurid. His breathing was even and his limbs were splayed everywhere, almost encompassing his king sized bed. Clearly this bed was meant for more than one person, but Jace hasn’t had brought anyone home in a while, rather he hasn’t met someone who was worth bringing home in a while.  He wasn’t awake yet, but somewhat near there.

The peaceful atmosphere was disrupted by the sound of Jace’s phone going off. Jace groaned, he knew it was the first day of school, but he didn’t really care, so he wanted to sleep in and arrive late, there wasn’t much to do today anyway aside from football practice in the afternoon. Without moving from his comfortable position, he blindly reached out for his phone on his night stand, tapping the surface randomly until he feels his phone and brings it up to his face to see who had ripped his sweet slumber away from him. Four letters, one name; Alec. He rolls his eyes and slides to answer the call. At first all he hears is a long incoherent and uneven noise, stringing together possible words. Jace sighs, his brother and best friend was panicking.

“Alec, slow down. Just woke up here. Mind booting up.” Jace says rubbing his eyes together with his forefinger and thumb trying to remove sleep from his eyes.

“I said, I’m going to speak in front of the freshmen for their orientation in an hour and one of the stage hands spilled coffee all over my shirt and I didn’t bring an extra one, this is terrible and I have been planning this orientation for a while now and I cannot let this hindrance stand-“ Alec ranted.

“Uh huh” Jace said, half-listening, half getting up.

“-so what I want you to do is-“Alec continued but was interrupted by Jace.

“Get you a new shirt so we don’t tarnish your oh so perfect reputation as a perpetual goody-goody?” Jace teased, as he was removing his underwear.

“Get me a new shirt from my closet, anything will do just pick one and get here as fast as you can” Alec ignored him.

“Okay, Dark Blue Denim button up?” Jace asks.

“That would be great. Thank you Jace.”

“No problem Alec.” Jace says and dismisses the call, putting his phone away as he steps into the bathroom to shower and his other necessities to look good. The bathroom wasn’t large considering that all three of them shared it. It had a medium sized sink and was littered with his sister’s make-up and other beauty products. He steps into the shower and turns it on. The heat and the pressure finally removing whatever sleep was left on him, washing it down his muscular body and down the sink. (With the rest of all my nasty ass thoughts!)

After his shower, he grabs his towel and proceeds dry himself off. He slicks his wet hair back and wraps the towel around his waist and goes out to the main room. Their condominium was so large it, took up the whole floor. Complete with the large main room, a grandiose piano, that only he knew how to play, next to the large crystal pane window easily encompassing half of the floor. The living space couch next to a mahogany and glass coffee table on top of a rug with the eighty-two by seventy-five inch flat screen television set in front of it. At the centre of the whole condo was a gaudy chandelier. He crossed the main living space towards the kitchen. His room was on the far end of the condo, Izzy and Alec’s were next to each other’s. Jace rummaged through the refrigerator for any food that he could find. He settled for a pack of un eaten Dim-sum, and mushu pork stir fry to which he hurriedly ate, despite the fact that is was cold, and dumped the container in the trash chute on his way to Alec’s room.

Much like Jace’s room, it had a king-sized bed, but that’s where the similarities ended. It was painted cobalt blue and had heavy silver curtains. It was perpetually messy, and it seemed that Alec was the only one who could make sense of all the chaos because he almost never loses anything. He uses the term ‘almost’, because Alec loses his temper constantly, but he digresses. Jace then walks over to Alec’s already open closet and finds the Denim Button up that Alec wanted, when he does, he fishes it out of the rack, takes out the coat hanger and folds it neatly. He saunters out of the room, but stops in front of his sister’s one. He wondered if Izzy has here too, and if so would she want a ride to school. Considering it was also her first day as a Gymnast, she would need to get ready for school. He opens the door slowly and peaks his head into the violet painted dark room, and sees a mound of comforters in the middle of the bed with wild black hair sticking out on the top end of it. He wonders if his sister is awake. And, almost as if she had heard him, Izzy groaned.

“You wanna ride to school Iz? You’ve got practice today remember?” Jace asks cockily, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Not even bothering with a verbal answer, Izzy simply stick your hand out from under the covers, just enough for Jace to see down to her forearm, and flicked her wrist as if to shoo him away. Jace simply shrugs and closes her door. Since she’s not coming with him, he might as well get ready. Going back to his room to change into something simple, throwing on an all-black leather ensemble. He puts Alec’s shirt in his bag and walks towards the elevator, down to the parking lot. He enters it checking the time on his phone, he had twenty minutes left. He begins smirk as he puts his phone back into his pocket. He still had plenty of time.

Jace enjoyed the speed as he rode, granted he may have broken a few traffic rules, but he’s never been caught before so why stop now. The power the engine gave off was amazing as it purred every time of Jace’s revved it. Traffic at around this hour was never terrible, so he could just overtake a few cars every now and then. He was after-all delivering a very important package to his brother. Nothing would get in his way of doing this simple task, or so he thought.

He signalled but the truck wouldn’t give him a way. So he decided to out speed the road hog, which turned out to be a fatal mistake as he almost ends up killing an innocent by-stander with his callous actions. A flash of vibrant orange hair and a pop culture reference shirt as he came to a screeching halt.

Jace breathed heavily under his helmet, he considered putting the visor up, but decided against it. He was in a hurry, but he did almost kill someone due to his actions, so the best course of action right now was to apologize. He dismounted from his bike and walk calmly towards the person he almost ran over, with the full intention to apologize and try to make it up to them in any way it may seem fit.

Instead, he gets bad mouthed by a short red-headed girl and despite her size Jace immediately found her threatening. He looks over to the guy he almost ran over. He noticed he was staring directly at him terrified eyes looking at him through crooked glasses. Jace didn’t really care what the red-head was saying, he was too focused one the mousy haired boy. He wanted to apologize to him directly and try to make amends but instead he’s being painted out to be the villain of the situation.

‘This is bad’ He thought, he knew people would be taking pictures and the next thing he knew, this accidental altercation would end up on social media. It wouldn’t be good on his family’s name, especially not Alec’s considering he’s the student council president of a prestigious university. He decided to walk away, not minding the scalding remarks of the fiery red-head.

He makes it to the University, roughly about twenty minutes before Alec has to go on, Jace parks his motorcycle beside a tree at the far end of the parking lot and heads for the amphitheatre. He walks backstage, and avoids a few stage hands to find Alec hobbled into a corner sitting on a wheeled stool. Alec’s eyes are despondent, staring off into the distance, with his white button up, stained with a large dark coffee blot from his left shoulder down to his ribs. Jace whistles to get his attention. Alec’s head snaps up in attention and his expression immediately changes into elated delight.

“Jace! Thank GOD, what took you so long?” Alec says walking over to him with relief clear in his voice.

“Oh just ran into some traffic on the way here” He says handing Alec his shirt, while rubbing his neck looking away. Alec shoot s his a strange look, raising one eyebrow.

“I’ll tell you about it later when I see you at home, but for now you have an important speech to deliver” He says pushing Alec into one of the dressing rooms as to make him change.

“Alright but you better tell me later what has gotten you so constipated.” Alec says getting into the room pulling the curtains to the side. Jace chuckles and shakes his head while leaning on one of the walls.

“Yeah, sure.” Jace mumbled dismissively.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Football practice was one thing Jace looked forward to for most of the day, it was a chance to unwind and release all excess tension. Trying to let his body do all the talking with every muscle tensing and relaxing in various fluid motions. Sweat dripping down his brow and his already shirt is getting plastered to his skin. Just proof that he’s working his best. He’s having such a great run, so far, his coach is saying he’s in peak condition, for this year’s inter-varsities. However despite how high of a pedestal people put him on he was still human after-all. Which was exactly why he lightly jogged towards one of the benches. He made it to his bag and fished out his water bottle. He opened it and started drinking from it.

However, he did feel as though eyes were on him. Not that he’s not used to having eyes on him, it was simply that his instincts were telling him something was off. So he trusted in them find the source of the unnerving stare. His head turned to see four figures, but only one seemed to be staring at him. He squinted, the lights on the field were made to illuminate just the field, so Jace himself may be made to be seen more clearly, but the opposite may not be the case. He finally managed to make sense of the figure, only to find out that it was an all too familiar face. Mousy brown hair, bulky glasses, the shirt with the pop culture reference, it was the very same guy that he almost ran over this morning. Only this time Jace could get more detail to him. He had a rounded diamond shaped face, rich deep brown eyes and fairly tan skin. He was a bit shorter than Jace, and much more on the lean side, compared to how built Jace was. Jace found him cute, for the lack of a better term, if not for the fact that he was staring at Jace with what seemed to be the very definition of ‘irked’. His frightened expression that Jace had been thinking about was now replaced with pure repulsion.

Jace had heard the phrase ‘your actions would eventually come back to haunt you’, but he didn’t really think that the haunting and regret would come this soon. Jace steeled himself calm for a second trying to wipe the horror on his own face. Perhaps it’s someone else, there are tons of people who wear the ‘Made in Brooklyn’ shirt right? I mean they were in New York after-all. The guy was just trying to squinting to see if he knew Jace, or maybe just looked like that all the time. Even Jace was convinced Alec and him had a perpetual scowl on his face that seemed to be their neutral expression, which put people off. If not for the fact that he was extremely attractive regardless of the expression on his face but he digresses. He was probably someone he had never seen whatsoever, but then another familiar unmistakable figure came in sling her own arm around the mousy boy’s shoulder. His stomach turns as he sees bright red hair, despite the dimness of the area. That’s when Jace instinctively, put his head down and ran back to the practice.

The person he almost ran over was a new student in the same school he was in, what’s worse is the person who publicly insulted him, and who probably wants his head on a stick for what he did to her friend, was also there. He did not need this right now so he just went back to practice, and keep trying to act casual, but who was he kidding, he was now clearly unsettled.

After a disappointed second round of practice he took a quick shower and bid his team goodbye and went to his bike at the parking lot. It was right under a lamp post, illuminated in the darkness so he could find it easier. He saw the group walk this way but Jace doesn’t see the van he assumed the group rode in earlier this morning, so they must have left. He puts on his helmet.

Mounting his motorcycle he starts it and speeds of into the road, at least until the tires blew out half way to his condo.

Which brings us full circle to the present. After the day’s summary, almost automatically, the elevator door opens and Jace enters, crossing the room to the couch velvet sofa, where he shrugs both his bag and jacket off until the floor. He lets out a defeated sigh and slumps further into the sofa. He hears a ding from the elevator and he sees his sister Izzy, walk in, hair in a messy bun, face crestfallen doing the same thing he did when he got here. Made a beeline for the couch, shrugged off her bag and jacket, and slumped down to the spot next to him. Both stare blankly at the fireplace in front of them. They both sat it long silence.

Unbeknownst to the two saps sitting on the couch, Alec enters the room, holding two bags of take out from their favourite restaurant Taki’s. He walks over and sees his two siblings staring blankly into space. He places the food on top of the kitchen counter and walks back to his two siblings, holding three boxes of food, he hands one to Izzy and another to Jace, who both silently receive it, before sitting down in his own spot between both of them.

“Rough day?” Alec asks flatly.

“Yup” Izzy and Jace reply in unison with equal flatness.

“Since one of you still owe me an explanation for being weird this morning, we’re going to tell each other what happened today” Alec said, while opening his take-out and eating. Jace and Izzy wordlessly doing so.

“So, I’m going to go first. My first day started off horrible, one of the stage hands spilled their coffee on me. I thought my year as Student Council President was about to start off horribly, until Jace showed up with a new shirt, and my speech went great.” Alec said cheerfully then looked at Jace and then Izzy. After gently elbowing Izzy, she spoke.

“My day was okay, I wasn’t late for practice like I usually am.” She picks up a spoonful, chews it then swallows before continuing. “But there was a certain incident of me ramming into a student” She looks down on her food, and twirls her fork, earning strange looks from both boys. “a very pretty student” She continues, clearly blushing at the memory of the said student.

“Does this pretty student have a name?” Alec asks raising an eyebrow.

“She looked stunned when she got up, like people usually look at me but I didn’t catch her name” She sighs and looks down on your food with a defeated expression. “Worst first day ever”

“I can top that” Jace says piping up but keeping a flat tone “I almost killed someone today on my way to school” Jace says, causing both Izzy and Alec to snap their heads in Jace’s direction.

“You what?” Alec asks, clearly rhetorical, but Jace answers nonetheless.

“I almost ran someone over, then when I tried to apologize his friend humiliated me in public” Jace said shrugging.

“Jace, it’s fine really-“Alec wanted to comfort him, but Jace interrupted him.

“Oh wait it gets better! Turns out they’re students, freshmen to be precise, and surprise, the guy I almost ran over was actually pretty cute, but again I almost ran over him. Maybe he saw through my visor, I really don’t know, but he looked mad at me, he probably told his friend too, the girl who yelled at me, that he saw me.” Jace says waving his hand around sarcastically, then he frowns in realization “Now that I think about it, maybe my Motorcycle’s wheels giving out half way my ride here was her fault, they did go to the parking lot before me.”

Alec wasn’t really surprised, Jace had done worse. He’s hit on married women, picked fights in the middle of the streets, almost broke Alec’s arm, and got arrested for skinny dipping in a central park pond, so this wasn’t entirely new. So he just looks at him, half lidded eyelids with the look of sheer disapproval.

“I retract my previous statement, you, dear brother, have had the worst first day ever.” Izzy says pointing her fork at Jace, who just shrugs in response.

  
“It’s alright, I just have to run away whenever I see a red-haired girl, and a cute nerd in glasses” He chuckles.

Izzy, narrows her eyes at Jace. “Hang on, Red-hair, and green eyes, stripped black shirt, the guy with glasses had a t-shirt, with uhhh…” She frowns trying to remember what the piece of clothing had on. Jace’s eyes widen in shock as he continues on behalf of his sister.

“Made in Brooklyn? With a tall Asian dude and a stocky black girl?” Jace finishes searching for Izzy’s reaction, which was eyes wide, hands to her mouth, trying to cover whatever was left of the shocked expression.

“No…..”Izzy began, while Alec sat there very much intrigued with the connection of characters.

“Yes….” Jace nods, still in disbelief. Alec got up to get something, while Izzy closed in on Jace to smack him on the head.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?” He says trying to block more of Izzy’s blows.

“You idiot! I finally find a girl I who I might like and you go and ruin whatever chance I would’ve had with her by reckless imprudence almost resulting in her friend’s homicide. Now the second she knows you’re my brother whatever chance I would’ve had is done for.” Izzy screamed at Jace, with surprising eloquence, while continuing her onslaught. At least until Alec returned, laptop in hand to break them apart and sat between them.

“Alright enough bickering. Both of your love lives are going to be fine without the notice of two freshmen. Now both of you clean up after yourselves. I need to do some school work.” Alec says both shooing them away, to which both of them obey and clean up after themselves.

After a while when things were quiet and Jace was taking a shower in the bathroom, Izzy crossed the living room and happened to chance over Alec’s shoulder, she sees he’s on University council’s Facebook page. She leans on the couch, Alec doesn’t seems surprised when she spoke.

“I thought you were doing work?” She asks flatly.

“This _is_ work, I made a post about how freshmen get a free lunch on the second day if they post a picture of themselves on campus. Now I just have to sift through some of these, cross reference their names with the school database so they only have to show their I.Ds tomorrow to claim their free lunch at the canteen.” Alec explains.

Both siblings sit there quietly occasionally poking fun at some students, but then, Alec clicks on a picture, of four students, immediately pointing attention to a tall handsome student, with a familiar south-east Asian descent.

“He’s cute, I would definitely be on the lookout for him right Izzy?” He looks up at Izzy who doesn’t seem to notice the guys he’s referring too, rather, she’s staring at something else in the picture. He looks back at the screen, noticing the other students in the picture. Alec enlarges the picture to fit the screen. He looks up at Izzy, her face stoic. Alec looks back on the screen, four freshmen, one with a familiar set of curly red hair and another with black framed glasses. Coincidentally, Jace walks up to them on the couch hair still slick from a bath and in a towel. He moves to stand next to Izzy and looks, completely unaware but he soon would be, of their discovery.

“What are you guys looking at? Is there a new guy hotter than me on campus or something? I’m kidding no-” he began cockily, but his arrogance falls along with his other facial features when he sees the picture.

“Ahhhh” Alec says noticing the two voided expressions of his siblings, “So this is the guy?” Looking up at Jace who nods slowly. “And this is the girl?” Alec looking up at Izzy, who does the same blank nod.

“Okay let’s learn a bit more about them.” He highlights the tagged names, including the Name of the person who posted it and held ‘ctrl+c’.  Then he opened an encrypted folder and typed in the password, to a Database file on his computer, showing numerous accounts of students. She opened the search query and pasted the names on the students. Four accounts appeared before them, all with the names and a few details of themselves. Izzy and Jace felt like they shouldn’t be looking at these, but then again it doesn’t really matter now, because they are looking at them.

“They are all from Philadelphia High School” Alec began. “Enrolled at the university under working student scholarships, let me click on each individually” He said then clicked the first account, Izzy and Jace looking attentively.

“Clarissa Fray, Architecture and Fine Arts Major. It says here she’s five foot, four inches tall.” He says then looks over to Jace “You’re scared of a girl who’s the same height as your armpit!” Alec accused and partially laughed.

“Don’t let her size fool you. She’s the devil and you haven’t met her!” Jace retorts.

“If she’s the devil then where to do I sign the contract to sell my body and soul to her?” Izzy chives in.

“Nasty” Alec says shaking his head and clicking the next account to which Alec stops stares at the student.

“Magnus Bane, a Programming and Graphics design Major” Izzy read out and nudges Alec who stops staring like a star-struck idiot.

“Right, umm, yeah…Next two” He proceeds to open the next two accounts. “Maia Roberts and Simon Lewis, both Accoutancy Majors” Alec read out and takes enlarges Simon’s photo to fit the screen to Jace’s delight.

“He’s cute, a nerd, but adorable” Alec says nodding with approval.

“More of nerd hot really” Izzy adds.  

“Yeah, but..” Jace begins and reaches out to snap Alec’s laptop shut, much to the latter’s disapproval before continuing. “It still doesn’t chance the fact that I have effectively ruined any chance with him, by almost killing him.”

“Are you sure he recognized you?” Alec asks yet again.

“Yes. I think? I was wearing my visor down, but at the field he looked mad at me.” Jace argued.

“You sure it wasn’t because he was just squinting? The field gets pretty dark even with the lights.” Izzy counters.

“Yeah, or maybe he just has a resting bitch face? You know, like us. More importantly he would have already called the police and have you arrested, but they didn’t, did they?” Alec adds.

“Well, when you put it that way..” Jace pauses to the plausible statements, “I guess I was just letting the guilt get to me” Normally Jace never looked back on his actions or felt guilty for them, this was a first in a long time in which he actually had a conscience. Even Alec and Izzy noticed, typically they’d tease him or berate him at any fling, but this was different and they could tell that much, which was why they were so sensitive with Jace.

“Cheer up, Jace. You’ll get another chance to impress him” Izzy assures him with a pat on his back.

“I guess you’re right Iz, I’ll head to bed we have class early tomorrow morning right?” Jace asked clearly wanted to change the topic.

“Yeah, eight o’clock.” Alec answers him.

“Alright, Good night you guys.” Jace says getting up and heading to his room and promptly closing the door behind him. Alec and Izzy watch as he does so. They both shared looks, but then decided to drop the topic. Jace rarely ever had crushes, but when he did, it usually ends in hilarity or disaster, that of which leaves him devastated and closed off.

Once Jace had closed the door behind him, he dried whatever moisture was left in his hair and put on boxers to sleep in, he then happily slips unto his bed. Unrestrained muscles finally relaxing after a day of strenuous activity, his mind a buzz with excess energy that was still drifting away. Looking up at the eggshell painted ceiling, getting lost in his thoughts, between practice and the upcoming classes until they felt heavy and half-lidded. Sighing, he proceeded to close his eyes and his thoughts drift from what they were to a familiar nerd with thick glasses and brown eyes before falling soundly asleep. Perhaps it was just maybe, perhaps, almost, a crush. Who knows? Now the problem was getting the boy to like him. Outside his door, Izzy and Alec struck a different conversation, not related to their love lives.

“What’s our first class tomorrow anyway?” Izzy asks

“Financial Accounting and Reporting 101.” Alec says simply as though it held no significance what so ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I got a really 'Rich kids of New York' feel going on here, so there's that.  
> And oh, if you're wondering why there is a lot of lurking and snooping, let's be real here. Everyone does it.  
> I'm trying to make establishments on their personalities too and how I try to find that balance of confident yet insecure for Jace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, new chapter! It’s the second day of school and they have to go to class now, guess who’ll be classmates for one semester?

Nobody in the group was a morning person. Granted they were all disciplined enough to stay up until the crack of dawn and still never be late for any class or work they were scheduled to arrive on the following day, or rather the same day. They all had considerable method of perking themselves awake, mostly via coffee. The truth was there were good days and bad days, depending on how they all slept. Unfortunately only one had seemed to have a decent night’s rest, even after staying up late video chatting with her boyfriend. The same one who was driving and simultaneously rapping fervently while her friends held their hands to their heads in a half awake trance.

_“Pull up in the monster, automobile gangster, with a bad bitch that came from Sri Lanka, yeah I’m in that Tonka, colour of Willy Wonka, you could be the King but watch the Queen conquer. OK first things first I’ll eat your brains  
then I’mma start rocking gold teeth and fangs, cause that’s what a motherfucking monster do, hairdresser from Milan, that's the monster do, monster Giuseppe heel that’s the monster shoe, Young Money is the roster and the monster crew_ ” Maia, rapping effortlessly to the song as if it was her own tapping the wheel with one hand to the song’s bass as she drove the van both eyes on the road.

No one spoke, or paid attention to Maia. The group enjoyed Maia’s rapping they really did, but it was just too early for them to want to function unless they needed too, so they simply let her.

_“and I’m all up all up all up in the bank with the funny face, and if I’m fake I ain't notice cause my money ain't, let me get this straight wait I’m the rookie, but my features and my shows ten times your pay? 50k for a verse, no album out! yeah my money’s so tall that my Barbie's gotta climb it, hotter than a middle eastern climate, find it Tony Matterhorn dutty wine it, while it, Nicki on them titties when I sign it, have these-“_ Maia pauses to honk her horn at a slow driver in front of her, screaming a profanity before continuing.

_“-one-track minded, but really really I don’t give a F-U-C-K, forget barbie fuck Nicki she’s fake, she’s on a diet but her pockets eating cheese cake, and I’ll say Bride of Chucky is child’s play, just killed another career it’s a mild day, besides ‘Ye they can’t stand besides me, I think me, you and Am* should menage Friday, pink wig, thick ass, give em whiplash, I think big get cash make em blink fast, now look at what you just saw, this is what you live for, Ah, I’m a motherfucking monster!”_

During the rest of the verse, they managed to arrive at school on roughly thirty to forty minutes before their eight o’clock classes. Still early, barely any student around, but those who were around looked as dreary and unintelligible as the rest of Maia’s friends. They all walked out of the main quadrangle and towards their respective buildings like in a silent and automatic fashion, much the society from _Aeonflux_. They all had different classes throughout the day, save for Maia and Simon who had identical schedules, but they can meet up for lunch at least two hours every day, and be an hour early before their shift at the library. Until lunch, they had tight schedules.

Maia and Simon walked towards the building for the college of management, business, and accountancy students. As they were going up a few floors, Simon stole a quick breath. This was certainly one way of getting a routine morning exercise. They made it to the desired floor and looked for the room they were supposed to be in, with Maia holding both of their schedule cards.

“402……404…….406………. Ah! Here we are, the large lecture room, 408.” Simon reads out and steps in Maia follows suit.

When they entered they weren’t actually the first ones. The door was places at the right side of the lecture hall, to the left from the door are tables with the back higher than the other. Simon remembered Clary mentioning this at one time and it was called tiered seating. The massive white boards stretched throughout the front façade of the room, behind the teacher’s desk.  Maia and Simon decided to pick a seat at the fifth row, not to close to the teacher’s table but not too far as to not hear anything important from the teacher and still see everything on the board clearly. They sat on the middle portion on the table, with Maia going before them almost sitting at the fourth table in the row, until Simon protested.

“Can’t you sit in the next chair?” Simon asked.

“I don’t want to, it looks rickety and rusty” Maia points out.

“Please? I like this seat because it’s the perfect spot right in the middle of the row for the perfect amount of sight and whatever angle the teacher may be in, I could still see them. Plus, I noticed that it’s just the right amount of distance from the windows to not be so draftee, because you know about how sick I can easily get.” Simon explains, earning a dead eye look from Maia cause him to change tactics, remembering Maia used his laptop to video chat with Bat, her boyfriend, last night and she might have been a bit careless.

“If you don’t move to the next seat, I’ll show Clary and Magnus the video you sent to Bat last night.” Simon leered.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Maia flinched in surprise but held her ground. Simon proceeds to make, whisper in a feminine raspy feminine voice, imitating Maia’s.

“Oh Bat~ You won’t believe how I’ve missed your big arms around me~” Simon dramatically embracing himself while he does the imitation. ”Because then I remember that isn’t those aren’t the only things big about you~” Simon winking at the end.

“Okay you can have your damn seat” Maia let out a defeated huff and moved to the next seat. Simon let out a tiny ‘yey’ and took his prized spot.  

They both placed their bags on the table. Maia pulls out her headset and starts listening to some of her music, seemingly lost in a world of her own staring at her phone and bopping her head to the invisible beat. Simon looks around and sees students chatting with each other, still finding their own seats to claim on the first day. There were eight rows with the nine seats each, so the class had probably seventy or more students to fill up the empty seats. Simon took out one of his notebooks and doodled to pass the time, a little Dastiel here and there, he even drew a little Lucifer. What can Simon say? He has a thing for angels and demons, besides he liked Tom Ellis too.

Without Simon or Maia noticing more students came into the room, and filled up the empty chairs in the room. Four students sat beside Maia, and there were still three seats beside Simon, and two seats in the back row, but aside from that the room was getting packed. Simon looked up from his notebook and unto his phone. It read ‘8:30’ then again the teacher can be late on the second day right? Simon shrugged it off and almost went back to doodling, until saw who walked through the door.

He gripped the pencil in his hand so hard it snapped in half he held on to the half with the eraser and the top half clattered to the ground. Simon swallowed hard, panic had a grip on him as he looked around the room, but then saw the empty three empty seats beside him. He turned to Maia, clearly still oblivious. He yanks out one of Maia’s buds, to her distain.

“Hey what gives?” Maia snipped at him.

“Can we switch seats?” Simon trying and failing to sound casual.

“Why? Do you want to switch? You said you liked that seat better.” Maia argued.

“Yeah, well I changed my mind you see, I think I prefer that seat better.” Simon’s voice hitched just a little bit on the last word. Maia raised a brow and saw Simon’s eyes dart to the right then back to her. Maia quirked her brow and looked over to the door. Now Simon’s strange behaviour made sense, because the people who had just entered the room, were the Lightwood sibling. Tall and model-esque as ever, slowly heading over to the three vacant seats next to Simon, and with the blonde, Jace Lightwood, in the lead. Meaning Jace would most likely be sitting next to Simon for the rest semester.

Maia paused for a second and looked at Simon, a calm look on her face. She stared him square in the face. Honestly the first thought she had was to take pity on Simon, for not only having a near death experience, but he also wasn’t having so much luck at any time they were here. This was the Simon that had helped her win Bat over after she had hurt his feelings. The Simon that, along with Clary, helped push the squad van out of the ditch. The same one who helped cheer the group up in any sombre occasion. If only he had been that Simon less than five minutes ago when he attempted to blackmail her over a chair. After all, pettiness begets pettiness. Maia certainly didn’t disappoint as she flashed a superbly wicked toothless grin at Simon. Simon’s expression only worsened as the siblings got closer.

“Maia please….no….” Simon begged, his voice on edge on a cry and whisper.

Maia simply turned to face the front, keeping the Cheshire grin on her face the whole time, a muffled cackling between her lips, quiet enough for no one else to hear her, but loud enough for Simon to hear.

Simon mouth fell open at the utter betrayal he felt towards Maia right now. He didn’t bother looking at how close the Lightwood’s were, out of panic he simply puts his bag beside him to act as a barrier between anyone who sits next to him and edges slightly closer to Maia.

As if he already didn’t know whatever cosmic entity that existed hated him, Jace Lightwood was sitting next to him and there Simon was, praying, rather, pleading said cosmic entity to take it easy on him for once and not let Jace recognize him. He slowly put his head down to the table behind his backpack. He could hear they were having a conversation about something, but not that Simon would care to know what it was, it could be about the new issue of Captain America, but Simon would try his best not speak out.

Then a moment later, the doors open and everyone’s head in the room snaps in attention, going to their seats. The professor came in. She was a middle aged woman, straight greying hair in a bob cut down to her neck, wearing a white jacket and stilettoes that clicked as she walked. She spoke in an evenly powerful voice as some scrambled for a seat.

“Good morning. I don't know what terrible things you've all done up to this point in your lives but clearly your karma's out of balance to get assigned to my class. That said, here we all are.” She reaches for one of the chalks in the glass on the centre table and starts writing her name, then turns to the class dusting her hands as she does.

“I'm Professor Imogen Herondale CPA, and welcome to Financial Accounting and Reporting 101” She then grabs one of her study binders and opens it, continuing her monologue.

“I see most of you have brought the textbooks, good. You’re going to need it. Although the learning material in it you’ll need to learn in order to class and we will have discussions based on it, however how I give tests are purely practical and problem solving. If you’ll notice I don’t divide your grades into numerous portions, for midterms it’s an even split between midterm class recitation and the midterm test, and for finals it’s a three way split between your final class recitation, midterm grade and final exam. Fair warning, I will base your grades on the perfect score, not the highest score. So if all of you fail that’s fine with me, just know your salvation is your oral recitations which I only count if they are correct based on certain standards. Speaking of which let’s start today on a few accounting basics.”

Simon could hear the internal groan of some students. He and Maia did prepare for a diagnostic exam, they read on the basics of their textbooks before they even got to New York, so this shouldn’t be a problem for them. Simon, decided to steel himself out of the fact that his crush was beside him. Here in front of him was an opportunity to get a head start on his grades, and his future. A mundane crush would be nothing compared to that. So Simon sat up straighter and prepared for questions.

“In their statement of basic accounting theory, the American Accounting Association defines accounting as?”

Professor Herondale scans her class list for a name. Everyone shifting nervously before she calls out a name.

“Mr. Simon Lewis?” She comes up on. Simon shoots up from his seat, a bit unsteady and moves his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Everyone’s eyes were on him, and he mean’s everyone, particularly the heterochromatic ones beside him.

‘Focus Lewis’ He coached himself, then swallowed before answering.

“Accounting is the process of identifying, measuring and communicating economic information to permit informed judgement and decision by users of the information” Simon says in a verbatim pace.

“From that definition, what can you say are three important points about the definition of accounting and explain under the basis of AAA” Imogen continued, still referring to Simon.

“Based on the definition, is about quantitative information, said information is likely to be financial in nature and useful for decision making. Separating the three components stated by the AAA; Analytical, which is to identify information, Technical which is measuring how useful is that information and Formal which is communicating and deciding whether or not to use that information, boiling down to the recognition and or non-recognition of business activities as ‘accountable’ events.”

Simon explains, a bit too fast for his taste but excellent in his case none-the-less. He earns a nod from his professor, a cue for him to sit back down before calling another student immediately after him with another question. His mind a buzz from the rush of nervous energy, but he felt relieved that his first recitation went well. Maia shooting him a proud look, which Simon catches, before turning back to the Professor Herondale.

The student answers well and so their professor moves on to a different topic for their discussion.

“Now in accounting conceptual framework, there are underlying assumptions, what are these? Anyone?”

Hands shoot up, including Simon’s, but Maia simply rolled her eyes and beats everyone in the classroom by simply standing and speaking.

“There are four basic assumptions to the conceptual framework of accountancy namely, Going Concern, Accounting Entity, Time Period, and Monetary Unit. Going Concern is the assumption that any accounting entity is viewed as continuing operations indefinitely. Accounting Entity is the assumption that an entity is separate from its owners, managers and employees who constitute the entity. Time Period is the assumption that all transactions are accurately recorded. Finally the Monetary unit is the assumption of the dollar’s quantifiability and stability.” Maia explains and then smiles at their professor. “Maia Roberts” She then sits down on her seat. Simon could tell, what expression she had on her face. It was dubbed the ‘and that’s how it’s done bitches’ face. She even looks over to Simon showing off her, yet again, proud look.

The class was continually lobbed questions until it came to one student who was having trouble answering a question.

“I’ll restate the question Ms. Rosales, There are two fundamental qualitative characteristics of the conceptual frame work namely, relevance and faithful representation. Name one ingredient of relevance.” Professor Herondale said a sternly. The student, Ms. Rosales, looked down on her notepad defeated.

“I….um…..I didn’t buy the book yet, so I wasn’t able to study.” She looks down clearly ashamed of being ill prepared.

“Alright, let me help you out” Professor Herondale’s look softened and her voice calmer as she continued. “Relevance means how useful information is. Going back, to the beginning about how decision making is made upon this information for future benefits, therefore one characteristic would be Predictability. That’s one. The other means if it’s significant enough. What is that now?”

Ms. Rosales simply stares at her trying to come up with an answer.

“Think, Ms. Rosales. This is nothing more than common sense” No venom behind her words, only encouragement. Unfortunately it was not how the student felt as she clearly looked like she was to pass out of utter, horrifying embarrassment. That was until one student spoke up.

“Materiality” A masculine voice broke the silence.

Everyone looked to where the voice came from. Simon didn’t look, he knew exactly where it came from. Right beside him. Professor Herondale stops and turns to the rest of the class.

“Will the individual that spoke, please stand and repeat the answer.” She drawled out.

Jace, stands up next to Simon, he looks confident and assured, although you could detect a slight hint of tentativeness beyond the cockiness.

“Materiality Principle is a rule that states that strict adherence to the standard need not be required when items are not significant enough to affect evaluation, decision and fairness of the financial statements. Its basis is not relative size rather than absolute size.” Jace explains.

“What’s your name?” Professor Herondale asks readying her pen on her binder with the class list in it.

“Jace Lightwood”

The second she finished writing on her binder, she goes from the calm and encouraging in a moment to pissed and ferocious in the next. It’s like seeing Dibo the gift dragon turn into Smaug.

“Don't ever take a learning opportunity away from another student, Mr. Lightwood. No matter how smart you need everyone to think you are.” She scolds sharply.

Simon watches as Jace sucks in a breath as though he was struck. He sits back down horrified with his actions. Jace catches him staring. Simon, in his surprise tries to smile, comfortingly at him. Jace simply looks away. Simon manages to feel a bit disappointed in himself as well. He wanted to comfort him yet probably only made things worse. He sighs and continues to listen in class.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were dismissed an hour and a half later. When they made it outside the lecture hall, Simon’s mind was drifting. They were told they were going to have another oral recitation and board work next meeting and that they should brush up on making balance sheets. Simon sighed, he knows what he and Maia are doing tonight after work. He leans on the wall and slumps a little, it was only the first class of the day and he felt as though his energy was drained.

Maia pats him on the back and he looks up at her from his slouched state.

“Wow, first person who spoke and you nailed it!” Maia said.

“Yeah, she sure is scary” Simon replied warily, as though their professor might hear them.

“Which makes the feat much more impressive. Now come on we have another class to get to.” Maia says already leaving towards another room. Simon was about to follow suit until he heard someone call his attention.

“Hey.”

Simon turns and his heart skips a beat. The adrenaline that was coursing through his system went for a complete stop when he saw his crush, had been the source. He takes a deep breathe, anticipating whatever bad outcome might occur. He breathes out silently and replies.

“Yeah?” Simon tries to remain composed. He sees Jace hold out a pencil, rather half of a pencil.

Simon recalls the top half of his pencil had fallen to the ground earlier.

“I think this is yours.” Simon opens his palm and receives it as Jace continues. “It was a lifesaver too, I forgot to bring one myself, so thanks for letting me borrow it.” He places it on Simon’s pam, the tip of his fingers brush up against Simon’s hand and it took every bit of him not to wince at that tiny bit of physical contact.

He groaned internally, he got the crush bad.

“Yeah sure, no problem. Glad I accidentally dropped this so you could use it.” Simon tried to sound light hearted and funny rather than nervous, but again was failing. Jace smiles at him, Simon could feel a bush creep up his face.  It was dazzling and brilliant all at one, much like the sun. Simon resisted the urge to profess his love to the taller boy. He needed to wrap this up fast because, much like the sun, he felt as though he was going to spontaneously combust and also much like every other time an attractive person conversed with him.

“That’s true, thanks again. I need to brush up on Professor Herondale’s good side if I want a good grade” The blonde says.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure she’ll forget about it in no time.” Simon replies, smiling at him.

Maia clears her throat and Simon looks at her, reminded that he has another class. He turns back to Jace.

“I have to get to class, now I’m sorry.” Simon touches the back of his neck.

“No need to apologize, I didn’t mean to keep you for long, my siblings and I have class too.” Jace admits.

“Well, see you in the next class” Simon begins to walk away with Maia, before being caught up again by Jace.

“See you next meeting too, Simon” Simon almost stops. Jace called him by his name! Simon’s heart beating at a staccato pace.

Simon was about to turn and give Jace a reply, but that was before Maia grabbed him by the neck, in a forceful, yet strangely gentle way and made him continue walking forward.

“We’re going to be late. Don’t look back, never look back” She says as they continue down the hall to their next class.

Simon was probably about to gush out or embarrass himself too, with how he was acting. Maia knows he tends to get carried away by his feelings, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but for now they were late and that was some pretty solid advice. So he just walks with Maia to their next class, his day made already.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“…….so then I was like, my Stylus isn’t working and so the red head I bumped into the other day right? Clary. She turns out to be in my visual arts class too! She sat next to me and let me borrow her stylus we talked a lot and really made a connection. Then after class she offered to help me carry my textbooks, well she did and don’t you think that’s the sweetest thing? Anyways that’s how I got here so fast” Izzy told her story animatedly.

Alec was intently listening while Jace was half listening and half eating his sandwich.

The three siblings were sitting at their favourite noontime spot in the university, behind the university gymnasium. People barely came around the area so there were a lot of wild flowers and growing in it. The area also had a gazebo, offering cool shade for the noon sun during spring and summer, but since it was early autumn it was simply there for aesthetic. It offered a perfect place for quiet time and bonding time with your closest friends. In Jace’s case, trying to take out all your frustrations on your meal.

“Jace, chew slower, you’re going to choke” Alec warns him.

“Yeah, well it might be one of my kinks to choke, ever thought of that?” Jace retorts. Izzy’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, but not Alec.

“Well in that case, I won’t kink-shame you, just don’t get off in front of your own siblings or this that a fetish of yours too?” Alec replies sarcastically without missing a beat.

Jace sighs and puts his almost finished sandwich down.

“So you made a mistake in class, it happens to all of us Jace” Izzy says flippantly.

Jace looks up at her and down to his food, which he continues to eat at a slower pace than before. Jace did alright in class, it wouldn’t be the first time a teacher had reprimanded him. He could take that any day. It wasn’t that at all.

“Or is it that you’re upset at a failed attempt to impress our classmate?” Alec teased.

Jace almost chokes. Alec’s bread and butter was precision and accuracy which is why he excels at Archery. Those very same traits are what make him an excellent leader and keen observer. That being said, upon a rarity when certain things escape him, it would usually be because of fortuitous events.

What basically occurred is Alec hit a bull’s-eye and Jace was trying to roll it off.

 Alec enjoys his brother’s reaction before continuing to speak.

“Don’t worry, you have the whole semester Jace to work on him liking you” Alec assured him.

Jace let the strangely optimistic words of advice linger in the air. He shouldn’t let a few bad impressions ruin his confidence and chances, which was a first for him by the way. If not Jace would think today as positive.

He got to sit next to Simon, which he saw how amazingly intelligent he is. He thinks Jace is funny, whether that was out of pity is still up for debate, but he managed to make the boy laugh none-the-less. A smile crept up Jace’s expression. He also did, introduce himself, albeit Simon didn’t say his name. Regardless, the future was bright for his opportunities.

“Then again, you also have a whole semester to make mistakes and completely ruin any chance.” Alec sniped.

Jace tackled him to the ground, to which Izzy then tried to pry them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you listen to the verse you’ll know exactly what word I censored out of Nicki Minaj’s verse from “Monster”  
> Also, the class room is very ‘How to Get away with Murder” the scene is based on the pilot, with certain variations of course.  
> Oh and the grading system is based on what I have here too, and yes Accounting is always cut throat. I would know. I failed it once XD.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I cannot believe people actually put up with the trash I make!   
> Please leave a comment or a kudo if you liked it :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!  
> I am soooooo very sorry for the late update, exams were murdering me and I was always exhausted I could write anymore, anyways better ate than never! MALEC!!

The day went by fairly quickly for Magnus considering he was alone for most of the day, save for lunch when Clary announced that she needed to attend a gala upstate New York. This was so that students may see another person’s style artwork and to support a fellow artist who was a close friend of Clary’s teacher. Clary asked Maia to come with her, and the latter happily agreed, leaving the two boys for the library shift. Turns out Clary already asked Hodge, who was more than alright with it. Magnus was alone in the centre table because he sent Simon off restocking the books in their proper section. It has been roughly a week after the first time they got here and they all settled into their responsibilities, so when someone was to make a trip or project they would cover for each other. Luckily it was a Friday, so there was barely anyone in the library at the moment.

Simon was in a cheery mood, blissfully skipping away as Magnus sent him off. He shook his head, Simon, probably had an excellent morning class to be able to put him in such a wonderful mood, as he has been having this past week. Although, if you were to sit next to the man of your dreams at least four times a week, you’d be on cloud nine as well. Regardless, of his friend’s demeanour, he started working on something for his class on his laptop.

It was another slow day, so students and faculty don’t really cause that much trouble. Occasionally Magnus would look up and encode the returned library books before resuming to his school work. He no longer had an actual paying job, but the work ethic stuck.

Although the project was not due until next week, Magnus wanted to get a head start as to avoid all the hassle of the work piling up. He’s not going to be tempted to check guys out either, because he’s going to be too busy to be distracted. Almost all the conditions for him to work are present. He says almost because he works better with a tall, strong drink beside him.

“Excuse me.”

Magnus looks up and finally understands the statement ‘the thirst is real’. His throat was parched and was as dry as the Sahara desert. It was Alec Lightwood! Magnus stared (shamelessly he might add) at his Instagram profile picture enough to know it was him. To Magnus, Alec seemed to be the perfect fusion of adorable and hot. From his pictures of cows to his archery videos, he seemed amazing. Unfortunately now, he couldn’t just ask Alec about his cow obsession, he needs to not let the person in front of him know you stalk them. Luckily for him hours of socializing with people are parties allowed him to pull out of his trance and produce an instinctive sincere smile.

“Yes. How may I help you?” Magnus grinned. Silently reminding himself that this was a library and it was normal for people to approach him. Magnus intently waited for Alec to speak.

“D-Do you come here often?” He stuttered for a bit and kept an adorable smile on his face.

Magnus blinked visibly, unsure if what he heard was correct, because it sounded like the student council president just used a cliché pickup line on him. He looked to both sides rapidly and tried to see if this could possibly be an elaborate prank which they play on freshmen. He doesn’t know the school’s culture well enough to put them above doing such a thing.

“I work here. What can I help you with?” Magnus said flatly but kept a sincere smile.

Alec’s demeanour changed, his face faltered a bit, but his smile persisted. Did he expect things to go a certain way with that opening?

“Right. Um-Yeah….I’m just-er…..” Alec stuttered and his gaze darted everywhere on the table, except on Magnus.

Magnus watches the boy adorably flounder around for a bit.

“I’m just looking for some information….about…ah!” Alec looks around and reaches for one of the pamphlets and knocks over a stapler. Magnus tries to catch it but he misses. The large stapler falls on Magnus’ laptop, effectively shutting it. Alec still too stunned by his actions holds his hands up defensively.

Magnus opens his laptop, to inspect any damage. The laptop screen lights up and there is a clear star shaped crack on the screen. Its tips like lightning striking down to the screens edges. Alec’s eyes widen in sheer horror of what he had done and he tries to stammer out an apology.

“By the Angel. I’m so sorry, I can get it replaced. I can repay you for its repair. I didn’t mean-“He started.

“It’s fine” Magnus said calming while gingerly feeling the edges of his cracked screen with his fingertips.

“No, I’m serious I can get you a new one by tomorrow, I’m really sorry, you could’ve been working on something and I ruined it before you saved it! How much does your laptop cost to repair? Five-thousand? Seven-thousand? Name the price.” Alec’s voice at the edge of panic, he was whispering as loud as he could reaching for his wallet.

“Two hundred” Magnus says calmly.

“Alright, two hun-“Alec pauses before fishing out the bills from his wallet and rethinks what he just heard. “Just two-hundred? Please don’t hold back I can take full responsibility for my actions.”

“Well, you are, because you see…” Magnus begins to peel off the tempered glass off his laptop, revealing that the monitor was unharmed. “You’re only paying for my screen protector. Which was two-hundred dollars.”

Magnus was always prepared for certain situations that involved the destruction of his technological devices. Almost all his files where in the cloud storage, safely encrypted by himself of course. For his hardware, he never spared a cent to keep them safe for those unexpected stumbles along the way as well. Needless to say, when you live with two women who leave their paint, oils and other art materials that will destroy any form technology you have, you come prepared.

“Oh.” Alec says flatly.

“See not a single scratch” Magnus says as he gestures to the in scathed screen. “But, you will have to pay for the new screen protector I’m going to buy.”

“That seems fair, was it two hundred right?” Alec says, handing Magnus the bills, “I’m sorry again, I shouldn’t have bothered you” He says, scratching the back of his neck, a nervous tick.

“It’s quite alright, but if you are offering a form of compensation for your actions, I do have one idea.” Magnus said, putting the money in his pocket.

“Compensation? Oh yes, just name it.” Alec said eagerly.

There was silence as Magnus looked at Alec’s expression very carefully, and he smiled.

“Take me out to dinner.”

“Pardon?” Alec asks not because he didn’t hear, it was just that he didn’t believe what he just had heard.

“You heard me, take me out to dinner” Magnus repeated.

“Right now?” Alec clarified.

Magnus nods slowly and puts his laptop in his sling bag.

“Don’t you still have work? I mean I can’t insist you to leave so early” Alec says.

Simon, happened to have returned from his earlier errand, and he had heard what Alec had last said. Great timing, as Magnus turned to the mousy boy.

“It’s quite alright. You have a car right?” Magnus asks, to which Alec nods. “Besides, Simon can cover for me.  Right Simon?” Magnus asked rhetorically.

“Cover? Wait, you can’t just-“Simon started but didn’t get a chance to finish.

“Thank you, you’re the best” Magnus says hooking Alec’s arm with his and half dragging, half leading Alec out the exit. The latter didn’t seem to want to protest, although, considering the person they just left didn’t exactly have much choice in the matter it seemed plausible to do so. The two of them walked out the twin doors, leaving a disgruntled boy behind.

The crisp autumn breeze met the both of them, the pair still arm in arm. It was perfect cuddle weather as both would agree if they had spoken. Often than not, stealing glances of each other when the other was not looking.

Magnus did rather enjoy the feel of Alec’s arm, it was lithe, but far more muscular than his own. Alec was taller than him too, this was more apparent as he was closer to the man. Magnus kept his arm hooked as the other didn’t seem to mind, or perhaps he was just too polite to refuse? Speaking of politeness.

“I’m Alec Lightwood, by the way” Alec spoke, breaking the unnerving silence.

“Yeas, I’m aware. You spoke on the first day if I recall.” Magnus says, remembering completely spacing out during Alec’s entire speech. He unhooks his arm. Far too much intimacy for prior introductions.

“I’m Magnus Bane.” He extends his hand out. Alec seems like the kind of person who would shake hands right? Luckily he was right and Alec shakes his gloved hand with his own.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Magnus, again, I really am sorry about my actions earlier” Alec says, showing his sheepish characteristics and releasing his grip from Magnus

“And again, I’ll say its fine. No harm no foul. You could’ve just asked me out by the way it would’ve made things a whole lot simpler.” Magnus says, no judgement in his voice.

“Well, I’ll take note of that” Alec says letting go of Magnus’ hand. Oh, how the latter wishes that didn’t happen.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, they make it to the parking lot. Alec leads the way to where he parked his car. Which turns out to be a Royal Blue Cadillac, an ATS-V COUPE to be precise. He clicks his beeper and the car lights blink once to signal it’s unlocked.

It was incredibly sleek, and is almost seemed to meld in the darkness of the night. The orange hue of the incandescent lamp gave off an ominous aura around the car. Reminding Magnus of all the horror and suspense novels he reads in his spare time. Now he really wishes he wasn’t thinking of murder right now, because he was going off to ride, in a stranger’s car late at night would violate any sensible thing his mother had taught him. Jocelyn would have his head right now!

He approaches the passenger’s seat, to which Alec beats him to it and curtly opens the door. Magnus looks at him, surprised.

“Despite of the make-up, I can assure you I’m no woman” Magnus jokes playfully.

“I-I know. It’s just how I always treat people I’m on a d-date with. Y-you know with chivalry” Alec stammered out. Magnus presses his lips in a thin smile, this boy is far too adorable.

“Well, in that case, I happily accept your chivalry” Magnus steps in and Alec shuts the door. The inside of the car was clean and it smelled like pine and spearmint, probably from the air freshener. Alec makes his way into the driver’s seat and starts the engine. He then begins to check the mirrors of the car, adjusting the rear view one.

Magnus flat out looks at the sheer concentration Alec has on his face, meticulous and probably trying not to forget, safety precautions.

“Seatbelt?” Alec turns to an already facing Magnus, who just blinks.

“Oh?” He seemed surprised, he was caught staring after all.

“You seatbelt” Alec reaches over Magnus to the seatbelt over Magnus’ shoulder with his left hand.

Magnus tenses a little as Alec crosses over his chest, their faces only an inch apart. Magnus took in some details of Alec’s face. He had a singular faint scar that voided a portion of his right eyebrow, a sharp jawline and smooth pale skin. Magnus had more often than not been slightly unconfident about his face, he did have a few number of imperfections like his large pores and multiple scars from the pimples he had in middle school. Nothing make-up could fix, but Alec, was oh so naturally flawless.

Alec snapped the seatbelt lock into place and Magnus was back into reality.

“So where are we going to eat?” Magnus asks, trying not to sound like he was just staring at Alec like the way clary looks at any piece of artwork.

“Well, I’m taking you to a fusion restaurant, Taki’s.” Alec said as he started backing out of the spot and started driving away.

“What kind of fusion?” Magus asks.

“Japanese, Chinese, Mexican……fusion, it’s basically a fusion on everything really.” Alec seemed like if he listed it all he would take forever.

“I see. That sounds perfect, then again hungry stomachs have no hearts.” Magnus says.

“That’s Noli Me Tangere, right?” Alec said, not taking his eyes off the road. Magnus’ eyes widen a bit in surprise.

“Yes, it is. I take it you like Jose Rizal?” Magnus inquires.

“I do actually, the kind of books I read are mostly about political stuff, like Don Quixote, V for Vendetta, to name a few. Sometimes it’s the obscure historical revolutions like Rizal’s works.” Alec elaborates, effortlessly making his way through traffic.

Seeming less nervous now than before, Alec talks more about his favourite books and other past times. Magnus does the same. They have similar tastes in books as it turns although with some variances. Such as the fact that Alec refuses to read anything that involves fantasy.

They soon arrive to the restaurant and Alec parks the car, Magnus began to unbuckle his seat belt and open the door, before Alec stopped him.

“Wait!” Alec said excitedly. He got his bag and got out of the car, making sure to shut the door behind him. Then he quickly makes his way to the other side and opens Magnus’ door. He smiles and Magnus shakes his head, trying not to smile, but failing immensely.

“Chivalry indeed.” Magnus says.

The restaurant certainly wasn’t themed that much. Most of it was bricked, but other than that it looked rather modern. They were greeted by a pretty girl. Her brown hair in a bob-cut, and in a green dress shirt with a black pencil skirt which seemed to be the uniform.

“Alec! Good Evening. To what do we owe one of our most loyal customers?” She looks over to Magnus. “Oh? Perhaps you are dining in tonight, or would you rather eat out?” She says, not even bothering to mask the tone in her innuendo.

“N-no, I-I mean we would like a table, or the usual booth if possible. Kelly.” Alec says, Magnus chuckles behind him, he liked her already.

“Alright then, come this way boys” She says gesturing them to follow her to their seats.

 They seat them at on portion of the restaurant that was not necessarily secluded, but it was exposed enough for the waiting staff to see them, whenever they needed something. It offered just a right amount of private and accessibility. Perhaps this was Alec’s usual spot? Maybe there’s a reason for the word usual?

Magnus’ thoughts were beginning to be borderline envious so he shut those out as he slid in his seat. The one across Alec and grabs one of the menus. Kelly, pulls out her notepad.

“Now what will it be fellas?” She says readying her pen on the paper.

“The usual for me.” Alec says.

“Mushu Pork Teriyaki fried rice and extra dumplings with Red Iced tea then it is.” Kelly writes it down before turning to Magnus. “And you?”

“Ah, yes….” Magnus flipped through the laminated sheets. Most of this was very pricey, not that Magnus hasn’t seen prices like these before, it’s just he might seem ashamed to order such expensive food, but he can’t feel embarrassed now, after-all, he brought this upon himself when he told Alec to take him out.

 “Would you like to hear our specials?” Kelly said, trying to coax an order out of him.

Magnus looks over to Alec, with pleading eyes.

“It’s alright, please, order what you want, I’ll pay” Alec says sincerely.

Magnus hated free meals. It just means he’ll owe someone afterwards. Admittedly, Magnus was a distrustful person. It wouldn’t be the new to Magnus for someone to take advantage of his skills or used him to make ends meet. Sometimes he would be nothing more than an accessory to people even. However, his heart may have grown cynical, but he still believes there is good in certain people. That was a lie, Magus just wanted to eat. He was starving!

“Beef Brisket Ramen with wantons and jasmine tea.” Magnus says looking over from his menu. Kelly writes it down on her pad.

“Your order will be ready in fifteen to twenty minutes” Kelly says, before finally going off to place their order.

They sit in silence for a while, often trying to start a conversation, but both eventually being shrugged off by the other. They simply didn’t have the same energy as they did in the car. Magnus seemed a little guilty towards Alec. He truly did want to have a conversation with Alec, but he was just so hungry. He could feel his stomach digesting itself, however he didn’t want to come off as ungrateful so he spoke.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m really hungry” Magnus confessed.

“It’s okay, I’m hungry too. Usually I eat earlier than this, but Jace’s practice taking too long. Jace is my brother by the way” Alec says.

“I’m aware. He’s the Quarterback, correct?” Magnus says.

“Yes he is.” Alec confirms. “He’s in the same year as me, we share a few courses even along with my younger sister, Izzy.”

“Yes, I believe you share a class with Simon. My friend, the one you saw in the library earlier” _The one I left alone for the rest of the shift._ Magnus silently added.

“Oh yeah, no wonder he seemed familiar.” Alec said and Magnus simply smiled. He pulled out his phone and showed a picture of him and his siblings, the same one on Instagram mind you, to Magnus. Now Magnus has to pretend this was the first time he’s seen this picture, so he smiles some more.

“You’re not going to ask?” Alec continues.

“Pardon?” Magnus asks confused a little.

“Why Jace doesn’t look like the rest of us.” Alec says finally. 

“He’s adopted? I’m just assuming” Magnus says, lying through his teeth. Assuming my ass.

“Yeah he is, we met him when I was ten” Alec pauses and looks over to Magnus. “I’m sorry, it’s just that, that’s what people usually ask.”

Ah yes, the adoption stigma. Magnus is far too familiar with that.

“I’m adopted too actually” Magnus says.

“Really?” Alec asked with equal shock and curiosity.

“Yes, here let me show you.” Magnus pulls out his phone. He opens his gallery and shows a picture of Jocelyn, Clary and him on a trip to Miami one summer. Alec’s eyes widen for a micro second, but Magnus shrugs it off.

“This is your family huh?” Alec says.

“Yes, this is Jocelyn, my mom and Clary my sister.” Magnus says pointing to them respectively. “I was adopted when I was young too, Clary and I are the same age.”

“Jace was adopted when he was nine, I was also nine at the time, and Izzy was 8. Max hasn’t been born yet.” Alec supplied.

Magnus found it unnervingly easy to talk to Alec. Even after their food came in the conversation persisted. Save for the time Alec excused himself and looked over to his phone from time to time. He was the University Student Council President, so Magnus understood and he didn’t really mind.

They talked about the kind of books they have read and they began suggesting titles and even making other references to books they have read. Magnus secretly thought how adorable Alec thought about this one dystopian society book, that Alec was so pissed about the ending. The latter ranted on and on even with their plates empty, and stomachs full.

“…I mean, I should’ve guessed it, in the beginning they were already telling it from two different perspectives, but come on! Why her? She began the story and we practically went through her life with her, why did she have to die?” Alec explained rather passionately.

“Didn’t the author say she doesn’t like happy endings?” Magnus pointed out.

“Well, that doesn’t mean kill off the main character.” Alec leaned forward to emphasize his grief, but quickly withdrew when he noticed Magnus inch back a bit in surprise and composed himself. “Anyways, I’m not happy with the ending however I think it does reflect what the author wanted.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Thank you again for taking me out.” Magnus says shifting in his seat a little.

“No problem at all. I did owe you after all.” Alec responds.

“I’m glad you did feel the need to do so.” Magnus pauses then continues, “Actually, I enjoyed myself much more than I expected I would.” He leans in closer.

“I’m glad I exceeded your expectations.” Alec leans in a bit as well.

“In that case, I was hoping that..” Magnus begins.

“Yes?” Alec eyes him with curiosity.

“..perhaps we could..”

Magnus never got the chance to finish that sentence, because both boy’s heads turned at the sight and sound of Alec’s sister, Isabelle Lightwood, who stalked up to the both of them.

“Hello there big brother! I got your text.” Izzy said as she sat herself down next to Alec, she looks at Magnus “And oh, I didn’t mean to be so rude, I am Isabelle, Alec’s sister, but you can call me Izzy and you are?” Izzy extends your hand in a gesture towards Magnus, to which he receives happily with his own.

“Magnus Bane. It’s a pleasure to meet you”

“OH! You’re Clary’s brother right? She’s told me so much about you.” Izzy was practically gawking at this point.

“Yes, I am. Do you share classes with my sister?” Magnus asked politely.

“Yes, but if you do recall I ran into her on the first day, remember?” She pointed out.

“Ah, yes now that you mention it, you do look familiar, well I hope my sister has spoken of only good things about me I presume?”

“Oh yes, she has. She’s also said you’re a computer warlock! Which is why I would like ask for your services.” She pulls out, something from her bag, a laptop.

“Do you need me to fix your laptop?” Magnus openly receives it.

“It’s not mine I was just borrowing it. Its Alec’s actually. I thought, that’s what you two were discussing. Clary did tell Alec and me that you worked the night shift at the library, so he said he’d talk to you while I bring his laptop to you. Then Alec texted me where you guys were to I took a cab here.” Izzy informs Magnus.

Magnus glances at Alec’s guilty expression. So he really wasn’t interested in taking Magnus out because he liked him, he was just trying to butter Magnus up to get his laptop fixed, probably at a lowered price since he did treat him to dinner after all.

Magnus’ face faltered just a fraction. Magnus has trained himself not to show weakness, especially not now. He looks back down on the laptop, opens it and boots it up. The screen lit up and Magnus began typing for a bit.

“It’s been very glitch-y lately” Alec said.

“So can you fix it?” Izzy asked after Alec spoke.

“Yes, I can. Let me just start now so I can see the full extent of the damage, when did it start malfunctioning?” Magnus looks up to Izzy, completely ignoring Alec’s statement.

“About a week, maybe?” Izzy answered.

“I see.” Magnus focuses on the screen.

The three of them hear buzzing and check which one’s phone it is. It was Izzy’s.

“Oh, hang on I’ll be right back, I have to take this” She gets up and leaves the two alone in awkward silence.

Magnus proceeds to fish for something out of his bag. A flash-drive and then inserts it into one of the USB ports. He continues typing, his gaze unmoving from the screen. He doesn’t even look at Alec, which made the latter worry a bit. Alec opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, instead Magnus spoke.

“My usual fee is around fifty to seventy dollars per hour in general repairs” Magnus said flatly, eyes not leaving the screen. For if Magnus did, Alec would see hurt in his eyes.

“I see, look I-“Alec spoke, but then was interrupted by Magnus.

“Although, seeing as you already treated me to dinner, I suppose I can bring it down to thirty dollars. I discount is what you wanted correct?” Magnus said, a drop of venom seeping into his voice with the last word. He didn’t care if he was being petty.

“I was, I didn’t mean t-“Once again Alec was interrupted, this time by his own sister who put her hand on his shoulder. The former stilled to a calm when he felt his sibling’s hand on him.

“Well, sorry about that, someone needed something from me. Anyways, what were you two discussing while I was gone?” Izzy spoke, completely unaware of the tension between the two boys.

“Oh we were just discussing the payment. It’s thirty dollars by the way.” Magnus said all too sweetly, already getting up and putting the flash drive in his pocket.

“Are you sure? Let me pay you extra.” Izzy getting money out of her purse and offering it to Magnus who quickly snatched the bills out of her hand.

“I believe the dinner was more than ‘extra’ really” Magnus said putting the bills in his back pocket before turning back to the siblings. 

“The problem was just a little malware, probably from unrestricted websites someone must have accessed. I got rid of it and installed a better anti-virus program in it. Just try to avoid going to those websites again. You may check if all your files are safe an accounted for. Next time just try not to go back to conspicuous websites or click ads from them.” Magnus proceeds to take Izzy’s hand and shakes it. “It was lovely meeting both of you, but I believe I must go”

 He moves passed Izzy before she could speak, Alec chad managed to call out to him before he made it out of earshot.

“Do you need a ride home?” Alec offered.

Magnus hesitated for a nanosecond, but decided against it and quickly responded.

“I can walk home.” Magnus responded without even looking up and stepped out the doors and was out of the Lightwood siblings’ sight, leaving hem staring in that very direction.

“He seemed to be in a rush” Izzy commented before taking the seat, which was originally Magnus’. Alec says nothing about it, and sighs.

 _Probably my fault_ He adds silently.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus arrives at the apartment, and opens the door. The first thing he sees are two pairs of stilettoes. Which told him Maia and Clary were back from the Gala. He looked at his wrist watch, it was already ten o’clock. He wondered if he was the last one to arrive.

“Magnus, Simon is that you guys?” Clary called out from the hallway and came out, wearing a long t-shirt, face freshly washed and hair in a bun. He eyes widen a bit before she spoke again.

“Magnus where’s Simon?” She asked.

“Oh I left him at the library, when a certain someone asked me to go to dinner with them” Magnus said flatly putting his messenger bag down on the coffee table.

“You left- Wait you got asked out? BY WHO?!?!” Clary squealed and sat next to Magnus on the couch.

“Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus said, more hurt that he intended.

“OHHHHHHHHH YOUR CRUSH?!” Maia yelled from behind both of them. Magnus winced, regretting that he has disclosed too much information. The former jumped over the back rest of the couch and secured a spot next to Magnus, effectively securing him between the two girls.

“So what happened?” Clary had picked up on Magnus’ less than cheery demeanour, so she asked cautiously.

“I was working and he tried to flirt with me. Then he almost broke my laptop screen and I asked him out to dinner. We talked and he turned out to be far better than I expected. He is so, where do I begin?” Magnus pauses and looks up at the ceiling. “He’s smart, dorky and every bit as attractive as he is kind” Magnus said.

“Awe” Both girls said in unison.

“At least that was, until I found out it was just a rouse to make me fix his laptop.” Magnus said flatly looking at Clary whose face immediately fell in guilt. “I suspect it was your recommendation that brought him to me?”

“Yes, but..” Clary tried to elaborate, but was cut off.

“Funny thing too, I’m pretty sure it’s common sense not to click so many mysterious ads on internet browsers to get that amount of malware into one’s computer.” Magnus said rolling his eyes.

“Okay I tried to set you up, I had good intentions!” Clary said putting her hands up defensively.

“You know what they say about hell and good intentions Clarissa.” Magnus jabs his index finger at her, inches away from making contact.

Maia watched as they bickered, and immediately wanted to give in her input, but was too afraid to get into the crossfire. Clary was the first to go.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Clary said.

“It’s alright.” Magnus said with a sigh. “At least I know he’s not all that perfect.” He feels the weight of something in his pocket and immediately remembers something.

“Oh yeah, I have to show you both something.”

Magnus grabs his laptop and turns it on. Plugs in the flash drive and searches for a video, he finds it and plays it.

The two girls’ eyes widen at the video.

“At least one good thing did come out of this whole thing.” Maia spoke and turned to ask Magnus. “Did you remove this from his laptop?”

Magnus nods.

Clary swallows hard, she’d have to thank herself and her brother for this one, because the video they were watching right now, was Clary slashing Jace’s motorcycle tires, the night of the first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the scent of betrayal, don't you too?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! New Chapter for my lovely readers. I love your comments so much Thank YOU!!!  
> Now please enjoy the Jimon

“You can’t just-“Simon tried to call out, but failed when he heard the library doors shut. “-leave.” He finishes, not that it mattered, he was all alone and no one could hear him.

Simon pursed his lips and then went back to work, sweeping the floors of the still, well lit library. It was fine, that Magnus had found a date and left. He was starting to bum him out. Hodge did say he’d be back soon, so that meant he’d actually leave soon as well. The keys to the van were still with him so that meant he could drive home and listen to whatever music he would put on without being judged.

He couldn’t help it, nothing could put him down on his good mood. Not even his loyal friend abandoning him in the middle of the night shift to do all of the work. Again.

You know what. He’s planning revenge right now. He’d probably clog the toilet in the middle of the night and blame it on Magnus.

He continues to sleep whatever dust is left and empties the pan into the bin and looks around. It took everything in him not to sing Belle’s reprise while he was all alone in the library. He sighed happily and kept the cleaning supplies and places them in the utility closet. He closes the door and walks around the library, doing one more round of the place, making sure no one was left studying otherwise they might accidentally lock them inside.

He trails his hands along the bookshelves and hums a tune, along the line of ‘ _I want adventure in the great wide somewhere’_

His mind did occasionally wander, which is why he liked being alone. There was no pressure to keep up with a conversation. No guard to be held up or filter you needed to wear. He had himself, and his thoughts. That was always more than enough to keep him company and books. Lots and lots of books.

Sure his greats were great, and they understood him, but he always felt okay being alone.

His personal bubble didn’t last long however, when he heard the main library doors open and close. His head perks up and jerks to the direction of the sound.

_‘Must be Hodge’_ Simon thinks to himself and starts fast pacing to the main table. He takes off his glasses and wipes a smudge with his shirt, needed them to see clearly, but he didn’t really need them to see where he was going.

He saw the blurry edges of the table and an equally blurry figure, with blond hair standing beside it.

“Oh hey Hodge, you’re probably wondering why Magnus isn’t here but the thing is he was-“Simon spoke but he cut off midsentence after he put on his glasses.

For, it was not Hodge he was peaking to. It was Jace. Hair slick, probably fresh out of the shower, letterman jacket and sports bag ensemble.

Simon, ever sweet unfortunate Simon, swallows hard and tries to find words, but like the Phantom Menace, failed to meet the standard.

“I am, ugh. I thought, it was someone else. The library’s closed by the way.” Simon says slowly, trying not to stammer. Jace thinks so highly of him thanks to him performance in class, he can’t let him know he’s bad at everything else in his life.

“Oh hey there, Simon!” Jace’s face lights up as he sees a familiar one. Oh look, the night seems so much less dark now.

Simon was stuck between, ‘How are you doing’ and ‘Can I help you on something’, so the statement that came out was.

“How can I do you on something?” Simon said with a straight face. Jace squinted at the question and blinked, non-verbally asking Simon to repeat the question. The latter’s eyes widen.

“I mean errrr, who are you looking for? You seem to be looking for someone.” Simon corrected himself and prayed to the Timelords that Jace didn’t hear the first question.

“Well, I was looking for Alec, he’s my ride home. I saw him come in here earlier, and I didn’t see him leave. So I thought he’d just be here. He did love books after all.” Jace explains, casually leaning to one side. Jace might have thought it was casual, but Simon was thinking _‘How could this man be so sexy?’_. Oh how Simon wished he could be composed and calm under when faced with someone attractive, but unfortunately he couldn’t, so the best thing to do right now was to survive yet another conversation with Jace.

“I did see him in here earlier but he left with Magnus around forty-five minutes ago.” Simon replied.

“He left, with who?” Jace stepped closer, to Simon. The latter swallowed before speaking.

“Magnus, my friend and who also does a shift here. They both left for dinner, Magnus said Alec was taking him out.” Simon said and Jace’s eyebrows move upward in pleasant surprise.

“So he got a date huh? Well, good for him.” Jace said stepping back and lets out an exasperated noise before speaking again. “Now I don’t have a ride home.”

“I can drive you home.” Simon said all too quickly, Jace turns to him, he swallows before continuing. “I can give you a lift home. Your home. Not mine. If you want. Not like you have any other choice. I’ll stop talking.” Simon looks down.

Jace looks at him, what Simon thinks is that Jace doubts he can trust him.

What is actually going through Jace’s mind was that, the smartest and cutest guy he has seen in a long time, is also kind enough to offer someone a ride home. He seemed too good to be true even, but Jace wouldn’t pass an opportunity to be alone with Simon.

“Sure, I’d like to take you up on your offer” Jace said.

“Really? You sure?” Simon asked.

“You are right, beggars can’t be choosers, besides, I might soak up more of your intelligence while I’m with you” Jace wiggles his eyebrows.

“You’re terrible.” Simon says lowering his head and shaking it. Normally, it was to convey disapproval, but Simon was just trying to hide his blush. Jace chuckles as well.

“When is your shift over?” Jace asks. Simon opens his mouth to answer but was cut-off by the sound of the library door opening again. This time it was Hodge, books in hand.

“Simon? I’m so sorry I’m late, I had a run-in with the dean and I had to stay around to talk for a bit. You and Magnus can leave now.” He pauses and looks at the two boys. “Good to see you Jace” He asks before turning to Simon. “Where’s Magnus?”

“He left earlier with Alec, he said he needed to discuss, errrr, certain things.” Simon answered, Hodge quirked his eyebrows before replying.

“Huh, I see. Well, if Alec recruited him then I guess it would be of great importance. Anyways, you’re free to go Simon, I’ll lock up.” Hodge says before disappearing into the library.

Simon grabs his bag from behind the main desk and exits the library, Jace following suit.

They reach outside and the cold crisp air greets them. Simon like the cold, but he couldn’t help but shudder at the contact of the chilly temperature on his skin. Jace looks over to him and smiles, considering to offer his jacket to Simon, but decides against it. He felt like he would be too off handed with that.

The two boys walk in silence for a few minutes. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife, until one of them found the silence unbearable and decided to speak.

“Did the notes I gave you help?” Jace asks. Simon’s head jerks up in attention before turning to Jace. He clearly wasn’t paying attention, but he didn’t want Jace to know that.

“Yeah, they did. Thanks again for letting me borrow them.” Simon replies. “I’ll give them back to you tomorrow morning.”

“No you can keep them, Alec and Izzy have copies too. I could just get from them.” Jace assures him.

 “Well, thank you.” Simon smiled graciously at Jace.

Jace would be lying if he said Simon’s smile didn’t leave him a tad bit breathless. He was an athlete who could run three to five miles straight without even needing to stop to catch his breath, but somehow a crooked smile was enough to make that skill practically non-existent. In other words, Jace did not speak, for if he did, it would be more than a polite greeting that will exit his lips, so he simply smiles at Simon. The latter seems to have taken it as a ‘Your Welcome’

They continue to walk, occasionally stealing glances of each other and started to notice things about each other.

Like how Simon notices that Jace’s strides are so wide, his hair bounces a bit every time he does or perhaps how Jace noticed how Simon has a small trail of freckles across the back of his neck, when he walked behind him.

Of course these boys will bring these realizations with them to the grave, but as we all know, the body tells more than the mouth can say.

When they reached to the van, Jace’s initial comment was;

“It’s Yellow” Jace says, chuckling a little bit as he does.

“Yes, it matches your attitude, a perfect ray of sunshine. Now get in” Simon jokes as he is going to the driver’s seat. Jace steps into the passenger’s seat and closes the door and Simon starts the van.

Jace barely has enough time before he could buckle down his seatbelt before Simon steps on the clutch, puts the van in reverse and speeds out of his parking spot and into the University road and out to the city. Barely keeping the city speed limit. Barely being the key word.

As ridiculous as it might have seemed, considering he was Jace, the badass who rode a motorcycle past the speed limit constantly. He made fun of Alec for abiding by traffic rules and always double checking the car, but now he wishes it was Alec at the wheel. He tried his best to stay calm and not have his life flash before his eyes.

“Are you alright?” Simon asked, even having the audacity to turn his head away from the road.

“Just peachy” Jace says having an edge on his tone at the last word.

“You seem to be gripping the seat, am I driving too fast?” Simon says, once again turning his eyes away from the road almost in a teasing manner. Jace takes a deep breath.

“No, not at all.” Jace lied though his teeth trying his best to sound polite, but terror was dripping from his tone.

The edge of Simon’s lips began to curl just a bit into a half smile. Obviously, Jace wasn’t one for his driving style, to might as well strike up conversation to ease his mind off the reckless imprudence that Simon was committing.

“So, have you seen the new Spiderman Homecoming trailer?” Simon tries to sneak in a conversation, hoping the topic wasn’t too geeky for Jace.

Jace’s eyes instantly light up, almost completely forgetting he’s in an accelerating vehicle.

“Yes, I did, I’m glad they’re planning to stick to the comic books and include Tony Stark in the movie.” Jace says, relaxing a bit.

“Well, it had always seemed to strike me that they had a father son relationship going on.” Simon added.

“Same here, I hope that they develop that more in the movie too, particularly because of the fact that Peter is now part of the Avengers too.” Jace replied thoughtfully.

“Although, I’m not adverse to some changes in the movies.” Simon chimes.

“Oh, like what?” Jace asked.

“Like how Zendaya is playing a character, named Michelle.” Simon admits.

“Oh yes, her! I forgot that she was in the movie, I think I remember her from a few Disney shows Max watches.” Jace replies.  

“Max? I assume that’s your younger brother?” Simon asks.

“Yeah. He is the youngest in our family, and he’s still twelve, so he still watches Disney channel.” Jace says flippantly.

“I watch Disney channel.” Simon mutters under his breath, not well enough apparently because Jace still heard him.

“Well, by my logic, which is never wrong mind you. That would mean you’re twelve, because Disney is for _children._ ” Jace pointed out as a matter-of-factly.

Simon narrowed his eyes, calm, conversational Jace seemed like an asshole and no one should insult the emotional depth that children’s movies have. So his mature response to Jace’s quip was to swerve and over take the car in front of them at top speeds, effectively making Jace grip back the seat and resume panic mode.

“Hey, you almost hit him! How did you get your driving licence with those?” Jace said, mild terror in his voice.

“Oh I don’t know, but you have to admit not bad for a twelve year old.” Simon quipped.

Jace narrowed his eyes, and he opened his mouth to respond but then Simon took a sharp turn before he could.

“I’m sorry, this is the way to your building right?” Simon says, his face in a smirk.

“Yes, that would be correct.” Jace answers quickly before his driver makes any other sudden moves. “Then go straight”

“That’s impossible really. I’m about as straight as a caramel ball.” Simon quips. _‘And like a caramel ball, I’d suck you roll my tongue around you’_ He silently added. Admittedly it was a lewd thought to be thinking about someone when they are in the same vehicle as you, and Simon would definitely regret that if he said it out loud, but he didn’t really care. His thoughts were his own, as long as he didn’t act on them, he was fine.

Little did he know Jace had his own response to his statement.

_‘Hopefully you’ll taste as sweet as one too.’_ Jace bites back the thought in his head, although he’s quite elated with Simon’s response. It’s been a while since Jace pursued someone, it’s also been a while since he’s felt the warmth of another human being close to him, rather, it’s been a while since he’s been inside a another one.

That goes for the both of them, you can tell, because after Simon’s comment, one started nervously laughing at his own joke, whilst the other kept quiet with a smile plastered on his face, because, whether they knew it or not, having male genitalia and sitting too long in a vehicle with someone you find attractive gives you only one thing; A familiar rush of blood to a certain part of the body.

Who would’ve thought such as innocent line would trigger such provocative thoughts from both males. If they’d been honest to what they both had been feeling in their nether regions they would’ve stopped the van in the middle of the street and performed back-seat coitus, right then and there.

Unfortunately they didn’t and simply waited until there was no more sexual tension in the air. However, with the van’s air conditioning not working and the closed windows, foreheads slowly began to sheen with sweat, despite the winter air outside. The air was now filled with, not only sexual tension but also, heat. With heat, comes the need to take off articles of clothing.

Jace didn’t even bother to inform Simon, as he casually unbuttons his letterman jacket, with the seatbelt still on him.

Simon gripped the steering will hard. He needed to keep his eyes on the road and a one of the most luscious temptation was right beside him. He contemplated whether it was worth dying just to see Jace strip. Luckily for him, it was a stop light that just turned red, he glanced over and couldn’t believe what he saw.

Jace was in a black muscle shirt, his large biceps glistening with a slight sheen of sweat over them. Simon could also see the large pectoral muscles mercilessly straining the shirt as Jace uses his letterman jacket to wipe his face a little. A droplet began to trail down Jace’s neck down its side and over the collarbones, before getting absorbed in the shirt. Simon would know, he followed it every inch of the way.

“Simon?” Jace said, almost in a seductive, day-dreamy way.

“Uh- Yeah?” Simon sounded like someone who was literally just pulled out of a trance.

“The light’s green.” Jace responded flatly.

“Oh! Shoot.” Simon says as he releases the van’s break, shifts it to first gear and releases the clutch, just in time too, before the cars behind him started honking their horns for his slow reaction.

Jace looks over at Simon’s face. He thinks it’s cute as it’s scrunched a bit in concentration. Feeling the ghost of a curve at the side of his lips. Wondering how Simon’s lips would feel against his. Simon’s features being illuminated by familiar bright lights as he continued to stare, not even caring that he might get caught doing so.

The van begins to slow down a bit, and Simon breaks the peaceful silence between them.

“So which one is your condominium?” Simon asks, looking back and forth from building to building, but still keeping his eyes on the road.

Jace leans forward a bit and looks over.

“That one over there, you can stop in front of it.” Jace points to one of the large buildings.

Simon does so and stops in front of it and pulls the hand break. He looks up at the base of the building, trying not to be awkward.

“Well, it’s certainly….massive.” Simon says.

Jace bites back the obvious, ‘that’s what everyone says’ comment.

“Thank you, it’s a lot nicer in the interior too and not bad for the price range. As a bonus, the view is pretty great.” Jace says.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Simon replies.

“Plus, you’re one of the few people who know where we live.” Jace informs Simon, smiling.

“Really now? Well, that certainly makes a guy feel special.” Simon replies.

“Well, you had to so you could take me home.” Jace quips and Simon laughs. Oh, how Jace thought it was one of the most wonderful sounds he could hear.

Jace moves to unbuckle his seatbelt, but appeared to be stuck. Simon notices Jace struggling and moves a bit closer to help him.

“Here, let me. It tends to get stuck every now and then.” Simon moves in closer, making the distance between their faces roughly two inches.

He stares at Simon’s furrowed expression to undo the belt. His glasses, barely hanging unto the bridge of his nose. It was absolutely adorable, and Jace couldn’t stop staring. Upon his instinct he moved in closer. Simon looks up at Jace as well. Their faces ever so slightly closer than they were a few seconds ago.

His eyes wander back and forth from Simon’s eyes down to his lips, signalling his intentions.

Simon was frozen, in the spot as Jace leans in. He couldn’t tell if this was a dream, because everything was so surreal. From the warm intermingling breathe between them, to the Adonis in front of him that seemed to want him.

The universe was quiet, almost perfect for two souls to meet. So silent that even the click of the release of the seatbelt was enough to snap them out of the near dream like trance.

Simon was the first to pull away to Jace’s discontent. He shifts back reeling from what just happened.

_‘So close’_ Both of them thought as the air became thick with tension once again.

Jace didn’t want to leave yet, he wanted to get to know Simon more. Which came an idea that he thought would convey his intentions perfectly.

“Listen.” Jace starts, Simon turns to him, having his full attention. “I know it’s late, but I was wondering if you’d want to come up with me, maybe talk a bit more. We can chill a bit, maybe watch some Netflix.”

_‘Nailed it’_ Jace silently added.

Simon’s initial reaction was to jump out of the car and dig a hole for him to hide in, because it sounds like Jace Lightwood, was asking his nerdy ass for ‘Netflix and Chill’. He was equal parts surprised and offended. Certain things came into his mind, a rush and blur. Almost as if time had slown down as his thoughts processed, but as Simon is prone to do, his thoughts narrowed down to one of the least likely possibilities.

It was all clear now, Jace’s actions and advances to him were beginning to make sense. He probably knew he had a crush on him, if not for the obvious state of nervousness when he’s around him, then maybe from the mouth of a voracious gossip.

Jace just wanted to sleep with him.

It made sense, he probably thought Simon would be willing to spread his legs for the next pretty set of eyes that would notice him, or a sweet talking hulk who could get anyone he could want.

_Too real. He seems too nice to be that way, but I might as well turn him down on his offer anyway, just to be safe._ Simon thought.

“I still have to pick up Maia and Clary up from their Gala” Simon said, trying not to drip venom into his words.

“Oh I remember, I think Izzy mentioned it once.” Jace said, completely unaware of his actions.

“Yeah, I bet she did, you can get out now. I need to be in a hurry.” Simon said flatly, with his eyes faced front.

“Oh Sure, no problem.” Jace noticed a sudden change in the tone, but he just followed Simon’s instructions.

“Be sure to close the door, with a little more force, it tends to be stubborn.” Simon reminds Jace.

“I’ll see you next week then?” Jace steps out and shuts the door behind him.

Before he could get a response, Simon speeds off into the night leaving Jace to watch as he does so.

Jace isn’t entirely sure what happened, but he thinks he made a strong impression on Simon. Jace keeps this cool and optimistic point of view as he rides the elevator to his desired floor. The door opens and he is alone on the floor, no sign of Alec or Izzy in sight.

He takes a seat on the couch and sighs.

It’s not a sad sigh, it’s a content one. Filled with hope and happiness all rolled into one. He saw a kind and beautiful soul and got close to it.

Meanwhile, still driving in the van;

Simon holds his head up high as he drives and blinks rapidly.

He hated the winter humidity, it always made his nose stuffy and his eyes a bit teary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got them all hot and bothered and decided to bail! I'm sorry!!! Coming up next CLIZZY!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a terrible person. I am so sorry guys, things have been crazy here. I found like a cystic mass on my neck and my mom went into surgery all within a span of two months plus midterms, I had to like drop the story for a bit. ANYWAYS important thing is Im back. and I promise to try and update this regularly! ENJOY MY LOVELIES!

“Izzy, you can’t keep moving in different positions, you have to pick one!” Clary called out in an exasperated tone. They have been at this for hours yet they seem to have enough endurance to keep going, particularly this position which was putting too much weight on her lower hip flexors.

                “I can’t Clary it’s too hard on my back.”  Isabelle has trained almost her entire life to keep her composure in every situation, he mind and body were as one, movements precise and fluid. She could balance on tippy toes on a yoga ball after-all! So why couldn’t she keep herself from moving too much on the ground.

                “Then pick a position that’s not too hard on your back, like if you could lift your leg a bit.” Clary instructed, then Izzy followed, to her content the pressure was released from her back. “There perfect, that shouldn’t be too hard on your back.” Izzy sighed in satisfaction with the position.

                “Plus the lighting with your window is just amazing.” Clary added as she continued to sketch on your draw pad.

They had to work together on an assignment for their graphics design class, so since it was an elective for one of them the other elected to do all the actually drawing, whilst the other posed. Clary seemed to enjoy herself around Isabelle, observing he features, in a purely professional manner. Besides these past few weeks spending time with Izzy have allowed her to develop less romantic feelings and more platonic ones.

It’s what she thought was happening, but that’s not really the case, but let’s just let her be for now.

                “Alright, just a few more touches…and….done.” Clary says satisfied at her work, and Izzy immediately relaxes.

                “Oh, thank God!” I lies on the ground in a corpse pose, relaxing her strained muscles. Maybe she should suggest her whole team to pose for their designs class some time, this is quite the workout. Clary paused to inspect her almost complete work, tilting it side to side, before showing it to Izzy.

                “You think it looks good?”

Izzy answers almost immediately.

                “Yes, it looks amazing.” Stretching her arms out for emphasis.

                “You didn’t even look at it” Clary deadpanned.

                “That’s because anything I happen to be in is always amazing.” Izzy retorts, her voice smooth and velvety, rather than a harsh bite of a tone as she gets up into a sitting up position, resting her arms behind her back and her hair resting on her back as she looks over to Clary.

                “See, it is amazing! No chance on opinion changing, what so ever. You really make the most beautiful creations.” Izzy assures, smiling her perfect smile, Clary thought it was perfect, just to be clear. (heh another Clary-pun) Clary tried to look away, bashful in her response.

                “Well, it helps the muse is beautiful too” Clary mumbled, but it seemed that Izzy picked up on it.

                “Thank you Clarissa, if I am your muse then I believe you should make sonnets about me, otherwise I wouldn’t be that much of a muse.” Izzy joked.

                “I’m not Shakespeare.” Clary rolled her eyes.

                “That was the joke, you’re clearly more of a Raphael Santi.” Izzy suggested.

                “Well, I’ll take that with a grain of salt considering Magnus once openly declared he’d sleep with all of the great Renaissance artists.” Clary retorted and tried to stifle a laugh at the end of the statement, but failing when Izzy decided to laugh as well.

                Sweet dulcet sounds to Clary’s ears.

When they both finished laughing Izzy got up and offered her hand to a still sitting Clary.

                “Come on, our boys are going to meet us for lunch.”

                “You make it sound like they’re our children.” Clary retorted as she held on to Izzy and as the latter lifted her up as though she was weightless.

                “We’ll children do need their mothers.” Izzy replied in a soft manner.

Clary loved how Izzy’s hands felt, soft yet strong. Precise and powerful, all the qualities of a great gymnast, all the qualities Clary is falling for.

Oh she knows she is, she’s just in denial.

Izzy, still holding Clary’s hand leads her out of one of the many empty rooms in the university. The latter with a smile plastered on their face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hang on, you said what?” Alec askes pointedly as Jace was about to take a bite into his homemade burger, whom stops and quirks his eyebrow, demanding more elaboration. Alec continues.

“You told him to go up the condo and do what?” Alec asked again gesturing vaguely. “What were your exact words?”

“I just asked him if he wanted to chill, watch some Netflix. You know stuff Izzy said would be great way to hangout.” Jace shrugs taking a bite out of his burger.

Alec stares at Jace, deadpan was an understatement.

“What?” Jace asks, traces of burger still in his mouth.

“You really don’t know what that means do you?” Alec sighs and shakes his head in disapproval.

“Well whatever it means it’s probably not that bad” Jace says dismissively, Alec opens his mouth to retort but was stopped as Jace spoke again.

“Besides, we were talking about your night, so quit side tracking. Did you finally ask that guy out?” Jace asks, prying for more information. “You said you finally had a non-creepy reason to approach him with.”

Alec’s expression drops and then immediately lights up and then drops again this time pursing his lips.

He’s not quite sure how someone could go through a vast array of emotions at once but here Jace was, witnessing it.

“I take it, your night went well?” Jace asks lingering on the last word looking at his brother’s varying expressions, teasing him with the trademark smirk.

“Well” Alec begins while scratching the back of his neck, a nervous gesture. “It started a little awkward.” Alec’s thoughts began to trail off, almost unsure of what to say.

Alec stared dejectedly at the table, he had finished his lunch already so he didn’t have any reason to keep his mouth preoccupied. He really didn’t want to relive the whole experience, part of him did. The part that connected with Magnus on so many levels. He eventually got over being nervous around him because he felt so comfortable with him. He could listen to how Magnus talks over and over, but never get tired. The very same part that made a bold move of using the seatbelt scenario an excuse just to get close to Magnus.

The other part still berated him for not disclosing to Magnus the initial reason.

“Such an eloquent beginning.” Jace drawled. “Now, I want to hear the rest of it.”

Alec cocks a brow at Jace, but sighs and gives in.

“Alright.” He lowers his shoulders and his elbows are on the table. “So, Magnus is Clary’s adopted brother –“

“This I’m already aware of.” Jace interjects but Alec keeps going.

“-and he’s, Oh angel, I funny, intelligent and charming –“

“Things I have in common with him.”

“Everything I could want really, to think I started with me thinking I almost broke his laptop.” The statement earns Alec a furrowed look from Jace but he continued. “We went out, had dinner, and talked for a bit. He was actually about to ask me for a second date.”

“Did something happen?” Jace asks, finishing his burger.

“Well, I may have forgotten to tell him I needed his help in fixing my laptop.” Alec says.

“Alright, but how did that stop him from asking you out on another date?”

“Well, you see…” Alec was being hesitant again.

“What, did Magnus think the whole day was just a ploy to butter him up for him to do a favour or something?” Jace jokes, chuckling.

Alec looks at him, purses his lips and then looks away. Jace’s expression drops and he shakes his head.

“It wasn’t intentional, even if it did play out that way.” Jace begins.

“That’s a moot point, considering he isn’t really interested in hearing what I had to say last time.” Alec argues.

Jace really seemed determined to help Alec with this problem. Granted he was still on a high from his time with Simon last night, but right now his brother needed him. A glint appears in his eyes.

“I have an idea.” Jace says.

“Oh, What is it?” Alec asks sarcastically. Jace was brilliant in so many ways and as much as he deeply trusts Jace, more often than not his schemes tend to backfire.

Right as Jace was about to answer, he noticed an approaching figure. Alec turns to see what or who Jace stopped the conversation for.

His chest clenched and throat dried, for it was Magnus. Strutting his way down the mess hall towards the two men. His face was blank, almost expressionless, like he was on another mundane trip to run an errand.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus would be lying if he didn’t feel his heart stir just a little when saw Alexander. Especially with him looking back at him.

A night of thinking it over and the freshness of sleep with him he decided to give Alec another proverbial shot.

Despite his stoic appearance he wanted to speak with Alec. He was assuming too much at the time and didn’t really have just reason to assume his intentions. Clary once told him to start giving people the benefit of the doubt, besides, Alec didn’t seem like the type to use people. The sincerity was genuine and very much there. Clary wasn’t one to wrong when it comes to the advice she gives. Albeit it sometimes she doesn’t even follow any wisdom she had gathered, prime example referencing him to Alec to fix his laptop.

The reason his appearance was stoic however was not due to Alec, but Jace.

After he had resolved his personal issues it was revealed to him that Simon did have a terrible night as well.

After coming come and revealing the video to Clary and Maia, both of the latter decided to go to sleep. Just as Magnus was about to do the same, Simon came into the apartment. They shared a look, rather it was like staring at a mirror. The look as if they had seen a certain hope dashed in front of their eyes.

Magnus wasn’t sure what to say at first, but decided to break the silence.

“I’m sorry about leaving early.” Magnus apologizes.

“It’s fine“ Simon sighs out, throwing himself on the common couch. Magnus gingerly sits beside him. “There wasn’t much to do after you left, besides close.”

“Well, you don’t seem fine.” Magnus replies, “Come on you can tell me.” Magnus persists.

Whether Simon knows it or not, he’s practically the group’s baby brother. Everyone’s protective of him and they always make sure he gets their full attention. Naturally when there’s something wrong with Simon they all tend to pick up on it. Except Simon of course.

Simon smiles, takes a breath in and talks.

“I gave Jace a ride home today and it was nice, we talked about aspirations we have and shows we watch. I got to know him beyond the face I keep staring at when I think he’s not looking. I found out we’ve got some things in common. Then things went a little….” Simon looking searching for the right words.

“South?” Magnus supplied.

“He……...I mean…….I don’t really know what to expect, maybe I was too assuming.” Simon shrugging.

“And you were assuming what precisely?” Magnus cocked his brow, almost amused.

“That Jace wanted to…….he was going to…invite me to…” Simon was finding it harder to say than he thought. He felt a tad bit mad at himself, he was practically a mature adult.

Magnus awaits in silent suspense for Simon to finish.

“…have sex…with him…”Simon breathes out, and looks down.

Magnus sits there, unflinching, and watches Simon, hurt rolling off him. Admittedly he didn’t think that he would be right when he called Jace a fuckboy at one point. He opens his mouth and closes it again, gathering precisely what he’d ask Simon but instead;

“Elaborate.” Magnus commanded monotonously.

“He invited me up for some-“ Simon lifts his hands up for the air quotations gesture. “ - ‘Netflix and chill’. We all know what that means, another ludicrous way of putting ‘let’s fuck’. Which kind of surprised me, because I’ll admit it was getting a little hot and heavy in the van when Jace took his jacket off.”

Magnus cocked his brow up, as Simon told on.

“As if he knew like I was into him, and he was probably like, sweet I can score a fuck tonight with this nerd.” Simon lets out a self-deprecating and sardonic chuckle. “He probably picked up on the fact that I liked him or something. Found out that I worked at the library, waited until I was alone. I mean you’ve said it before right? That I’m not too discrete with my feelings and that they can cloud my judgement until it’s too late. This is what I get for getting my hopes up.”

 Magnus remembers that conversation, he and Clary got drunk when Simon picked them up from a friend’s place. Clary had peacefully passed out at the back of the van, whilst he poetically describes his most recent heartbreak. Although his exact words were;

 ‘ _Emotions aren’t beautiful, no Simon, they’re terrifying and masks it’s decay with flowery scents and candied honey that merely blind the senses as the inevitable heartbreak and devastation merrily ticking away precious hours and memories stored in its arsenal for a more devastating impact. There’s no such thing as love. When love only exists in words and subsists merely to manipulate lust and to rob innocence, then how could it be nothing more than a cruel twisted joke? For lies held this world together, not love. The only outcome when there’s talk of truth and love, is the cruel haunting laughter that is yet to follow.’_

Before he passed out as well, despite being drunk, he remembers what he had said. He’s surprised it stuck.

Magnus doesn’t speak yet, rather, he puts his arm around Simon. Pulling him in until Simon’s head rests on his shoulder, and gently caresses his hair.

“Now, now let’s not jump to any conclusions yet. Perhaps he didn’t mean to come off as a douche nozzle.” Magnus says the slur so casually it earns an adorable little chuckle for Simon.

“You think so?” Simon asks.

“As long as I have known you, you’re an excellent judge in character, so I doubt Jace would be any different.” Magnus reassures him.

“A little too late on the jumping to conclusions. I kicked him out the van and sped out so fast I almost got a ticket.” Simon jokes, his mood significantly improving as Magnus notices.

Magnus shakes his head because he might have done the same thing with Alec.

“I’m kind of scared to talk to him Magnus.” Simon breathes out. “I might overreact again.”

Simon looks up at Magnus who sighs.

“Alright I’ll do it. Do not fret _mon petit chat,_ I’ll speak to him. Besides, I have to return Alec’s laptop anyways”

“Thanks you Magnus.” Simon says getting up and going to his room. “I’ll turn in, glad we had this talk.”

“No problem Simon, Goodnight.” Magnus replies and watches Simon go to bed.

He slumps back into the couch and sighs, formulating his approach.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Going back to the present, he’s walking up to Jace and Alec, whom he assumes had finished eating lunch.

Mentally preparing himself, to not get carried away he greets the pair.

“Hello there Alexander~” Magnus said with a purr at the end.

Alec could feel the rush of blood around his face and other certain areas. Even with just a greeting, he’s rendered immobile.

“I had finished working on your laptop, it turns out to just be a worm, limiting your performance. Nothing harmful per-say, I’ve quarantined it. Your laptop should be running normally from now on.” Magnus says, grinning “Oh and you don’t need to pay, Clary has just informed me that your sister has already taken care of it.” He finishes informing him.

Alec is trying to find the right words, stuttering a little bit even.

“We…..I..I mean…T..Thank you, Magnus.” He says finally.

“You’re quite welcome, Alexander.” Magnus smiles.

The two share a brief moment of intimacy staring into each other’s eyes. For a moment they were alone, but the sound of someone clearing their throat reminded them that they weren’t. Both men turn to the sound. Jace was making his presence known.

He then proceeds to make introductions considering Alec isn’t great on introductions.

“Hi there, the name’s Jace.” He says extending his arm out.

“Magnus Bane, pleasure to meet you.” Magnus receives Jace’s hand and shakes it.

“Charmed, Alec was just talking about you.” Jace says nonchalantly.

If looks could kill, Jace’s head would’ve been blown clean off with the face Alec was baring at him. Magnus’s brows shoot up in surprise.

“Oh? And what was he saying before I arrived?” Magnus sounded bordering on amused.

“Oh that he wanted to do to thank you after you finished fixing his laptop, a sort of an extension of his gratitude Jace was explaining.

Alec didn’t like where this was going, as Magnus looks at him, his expression soft.

“And what did you have planned in mind?” The edges of his mouth curl ever so slightly, Alec notices before he’s been staring again.

Magnus seemed to be genuinely interested to go out with Alec again, and might put the misunderstanding behind them. Alec was glad, perhaps Jace really did know what he was doing.

“Izzy and I are not at the Condo later, you guys can hang out. Watch some movies and you know….” Alec takes back everything he just thought about Jace knowing what he’s doing. “…..Chill”

Murder was on Alec’s to do list now and Jace was his target as his expression just cried bloody murder. Jace was practically beaming as both men stared at him full faced. One with contempt, while the other with furrowed confusion.

The latter then began to speak.

“You don’t know what that means, do you?” Magnus asked slowly as he searches for a reaction on Jace’s face.

“Well, it’s nothing special really, just thought you two might find some interest in a movie. It would be a great idea.” Jace shrugged. Then his phone buzzed, he took it out of his pocket and looked at it.

“Excuse me, I have to take this.” Jace says briefly before he leaves.

Alec practically buried his face into his hands out of sheer embarrassment from what Jace had said. That was it. He’d ruined any chance of going on that second date with Magnus and he felt completely hopeless, at least until a pleasant sound made him lift his head.

Magnus was laughing. Definitely not out loud, but soft and muted tones, almost to be mistaken for chuckling, as he faces Alec yet again.

“You Lightwoods are certainly an interesting bunch, I would have to decline on tonight’s offer, however. Perhaps another time?” Magnus offered.

Alec blinked visibly before answering the man.

“Of course, whenever we’re free again.” Alec replied, gesturing awkwardly. “You want my number?”

“Oh yes, why of course.” Magnus fishes for his phone in his messenger bag and gives it to Alec whom hastily types in down and saves the contact.

“I’ll see you around, Alexander” Magnus says, before standing up to leave.

God, How Alec adored how Magnus says his name with a sultry purr at the end. His emotions got the best of him and hooked Magnus’ arm before he could stand and before the latter could protest, he placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. As light as a feather, to the point Magnus wasn’t entire sure it happened. He simply stared at Alec while still standing up.

“I’ll see you around too Magnus.” Alec smiles at him. A smile that made him skip a few beats.

Magnus wordlessly returns the smile and heads toward the exit.

He looks over his shoulder and sees if Alec’s gaze is still following him, as it has been.  Once he’s sure he’s out of Alec line of sight, he gingerly places with hand on the cheek Alec had kissed. Reminiscing how it felt, he smiles and walks to his classroom.

This was certainly a fulfilling trip for Magnus, he got what he needed to know about Jace’s intentions with Simon, albeit how ridiculously naïve he is, and he’s smitten about Alec yet again.

If he could skip he would, but his shoes don’t allow him to do that, they might get scuffed.

He heads off to search for Simon and tell him the great news.

Alec stares off at the direction of Magnus until he’s no longer in view. He feels quite happy and content that things went so well. He’s back on track with his romantic inclinations towards Magnus. It was a sigh of relief, considering that pettiness almost cost him a second date. Speaking of petty, Jace’s smug look ruined whatever pure emotion Alec was feeling. The latter turned to the former.

“What?” Alec asked defensively.

“See, told you, I could handle things.” Jace said, leaning back and crossing his arms.

“Handle what exactly, you just gave a vague suggestion and left.” Alec deadpans.

“Which was my plan all along, say something dramatic and leave you with the consequence.” Jace says as-a-matter-of-factly.

“How was that dramatic exactly? Besides, your phone did ring, you just used it as an opportunity to cop out.” Alec retorted.

“I’ll just let you think that way. The universe is a wonderful wingman.” Jace replies, keeping that annoying smirk on his face.

“Only because you’re such a terrible one yourself. I mean really.” Alec scoffs.

“Oh? And how am I such a terrible wingman?” Jace drawls.

“For starters, a second date hardly ever calls for sex. That was a ridiculous suggestion, you’re lucky Magnus laughed it off.”

“My, My Alec! The scandalous accusation.” Jace feigning being like an offended racist mid 50’s woman. “I would never do such a thing, I merely suggested some Netflix and hanging out.” Jace continued to laugh.

“Netflix and Chill is a euphemism for sex Jace.” Alec replies.

Jace only laughs a bit more, his breathing uneven. He couldn’t believe how ridiculous Alec was being. This is what he gets for spending too much time on social media sites, other than Instagram and Snapchat of course.

His laughing did begin to fade when he noticed a look in Alec’s eyes. It was the same look he would get when he knows he’s right. Jace would know that look, he’s seen it many times. Most recently when Alec told him not to skinny dip in the public pool at 2am and got himself arrested.

Alec keeps the gaze and breaks it to look at Jace’s phone, signalling him to search it and try to prove him wrong.

“You can’t be serious. This mustn’t be an actual thing.” He says as he pulls up Google and types in the phrase.

Alec leans a little further back, a smug smile is slowly forming to await the look of defeat on Jace’s face.

“Okay here it is. Netflix and Chill is define as going over to the person’s house and fu-“ Jace didn’t finish reading because the look of realization was starting followed by the sheer unrelenting horror that was slowly spreading.

Alec was being petty at this point, but he couldn’t help but laugh at his brother’s reaction. It was too priceless considering he’s been saying that phrase for quite a while now. It was a miracle why no one hasn’t slapped him yet.

Jace opens his mouth to speak but no words come out, so he’s just sitting there, blinking erratically and mouth hanging open.

“Careful, you’ll catch flies with your mouth open.” Alec said, trying to stifle a giggle.

“You…I….” Jace shook his head. “Izzy told me….” Jace shook his head and his eyes filled with contempt. “Izzy…..said it was just a term for ‘hanging out’.”

Alec just sat there in giggle fits, and much like most of us during the year 2016, continued to realize.

“Wait, Simon... I said that to Simon last night, before he…” Jace cupped his mouth and eyes widened in terror. “What have I done?”

“Simon? You mean the guy from our Financial Accounting 101 class? You went home with him?” Alec’s amusement was still there, although there was a bordering concern.

“Yeah didn’t I tell you?”

“You just said it was a guy with a van, nothing specific.” Alec corrected.

“Huh.” Jace said simply. “Well yes, it is him. I’ll probably have to clear things with him huh?”

“Oh yeah you do.” Alec said this time, sitting a bit slighter. “And use words you know this time, not some words you have just learned.”

“Ah yes Alec, talking. Something I know I’m good at Alec.” Jace deadpans. “Besides I’m absolutely charming, no one could resist me” He adds on a more arrogant tone.

“Apparently not as such if you made Simon storm off in a huff.” Alec retorts, smugly.

Jace throws his hamburger wrapper at Alec.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second Clary walks through the door, she’s assaulted by the annoying voice of her adopted brother.

“Clary! Mom wants to Skype with us!” Magnus called from an unknown location in the flat.

Clary’s expression turns sceptical, usually their mother texted or called, when they wanted to Skype, and she hasn’t received either. She took off her shoes and jacket hung them. They didn’t have work tonight and it seemed like Simon and Maia aren’t home yet, probably doing some extra hours studying.

She proceeded to her room, where Magnus was sitting on her bed. In his infamous night, attire. Consisting of silk boxers and a pyjama shirt.

“Oh and what’s the occasion? Is she asking about our dating lives again?” Clary asked while taking off her jeans and slipping on some sweatpants.

“Oh I lied, I actually want to call her, and check in on her. You know how she is, what with Simon’s mom and sister and Maia’s dad on a trip. She’s probably feeling lonely.” Magnus explains.

Clary rolls her eyes, and smiles.

“Okay scootch on over, I want to sit in my own bed too.” Clary making a shooing motion, before sitting in the space next to Magnus.

“Okay, I’ll start the call now.” Magnus informed Clary as he pressed the button and the screen began to load.

“Are you wearing makeup?” Clary asked.

“Just a little, I can’t have our dear mother complaining how pale I am again.” Magnus said with equal verve.

“Point taken. I wonder what mom’s going to be like when she finds out we’re calling her this time.”

“Probably ecstatic. Ohh look its ringing.” Magnus says as the screen signals that it’s ringing.

“Doesn’t this automatically answer if she doesn’t pick it up after twenty seconds?” Clary asks.

“Yeah it does, so if she’s asleep we can just yell at her until she wakes up.” Magnus suggests.

“Agreed let’s practice on what we wou- OH DEAR LORD HAVE MERCY!!” Clary stared off calm and then end up screaming at the screen

“I FEEL SO CONFLICTED! MY EYES!!” Magnus screamed at the screen too.

For what was on the screen, was a nude, sexy bare ass man with a full moon facing the screen.

Said man jumped and turned to the screen which only made things even worse for the two siblings, okay maybe not that bad for Magnus but still.

The two cover each other’s eyes.

“Who’re you?!” Clary demands refusing to look at the screen.

The man picks up a fabric from the bed and attempts to cover himself in the process. As he’s trying to explain himself.

“I’m Mr. Garroway. I…You must be Jocelyn’s children.” The man tried to be friendly and it would have worked if not for the fact they had just seen him naked.

Clary and Magnus hear a scuffle in the background of the room, a sound of the door swinging open and their mom comes in, her voice frantic.

“Luke I heard screaming, what’s going o-“ She turns to the computer screen and sees her two children, still covering each other’s eyes. “Clary, Magnus! I didn’t know you’d be calling today.” Her face still in awkward shock.

“Really? We didn’t notice.” Magnus said sarcastically.

The two may not have seen it but Jocelyn looks at Luke and jerks her head towards the door, signalling him to leave the room for now. The man obeys.

“You guys can open your eyes now he’s gone.” Their mother says, pulling a seat in front of the computer.

The two teens reluctantly uncover each other’s eyes. Scanning for the man that was originally in their sight.

The first Magnus notices is that Clary immediately gave their mother the side eye. He looks back and forth between his mother and sister.

“So we thought we might call and see how you were, what being alone all week, but clearly you’re not alone.” Clary started.

“Clary, I-“ Jocelyn began but was interrupted by Magnus.

“Details, now” Magnus was practically giddy at the prospect of his mother dating again.

“I’m getting there, okay. Calm down Magnus.” Jocelyn began. “His name is Luke Garroway, and he’s an NYPD detective. We’ve met before, but we saw each other again, a little over a month after you left for college....”

The last part of her statement earned her double raised brows.

“A friend of mine invited me to her daughter’s graduation party, she was a police officer too and so she invited Luke. We got together and reconnected.” Jocelyn explained.

“Yeah well, looks like you did a lot of reconnecting.” Magnus snipes.

“Magnus..” Jocelyn said in warning tone.

Clary was silent for a moment and her mother was looking at her. It’s been a while since she’s been out there mostly because she’s been taking care of them. Despite how much she hated her for not telling them sooner, she’d probably forgive her for her own reasons.

“Well, he is a looker mom. We’re happy for you.” Clary said, to Jocelyn’s relief.

“Agreed” Magnus said concisely.

“Thank you, don’t worry I’ll introduce him to you guys soon.” Jocelyn said.

“No hurry really mom, and since the image of his ass is engraved in my mind, I think I’ll play some mind numbing games before heading off to bed. This is me” Magnus said, scooting out of Clary’s bed and out the door.

Clary shakes her again.

“This was his idea and he cops out of it. Typical.” Clary sighs.

“Actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about Clary.” Jocelyn began, seriousness filling her voice.

“Yeah what is it?” Clary attempting to match the tone.

“The police called, and it’s about your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh things are getting better for our Jimon? Perhaps, perhaps not.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys! Sorry for the delay exams and stuff and being a student and all. ahaha

Simon and Maia were early in class today, as per usual with only five or seven other students in the room. Their expressions a little bit worn to the bone. Even Magnus and Clary noticed it on the drive to school this morning. Honestly they didn’t care about anything but getting good grades in this forsaken class. Almost every oral recitation session is like another circle of hell for them. They pushed themselves to the point where a nights ago, according to Clary, Simon made an incoherent joke in which Maia started laughing and then crying which cause Simon to cry too until they passed out on the couch. All within a span of five minutes. Drawing concern from Clary and her brother.

                Regardless though, they persisted and studied the entire weekend. Which results in the scene right now; Simon asleep on his open book, face into said book and Maia leaning on her arm asleep as well. College sure is fun to the point, the room started to fill up with students with their own issues on sleep deprivations.

                Enter the Lightwood siblings. With Jace in the lead, searching for Simon in the room. He’s been itching to apologize since the last time they saw each other. The rest of his siblings on toe as they made it to their seats.

                When they did make it, Jace wasn’t so sure how to approach Simon now. He shouldn’t be so nervous, or should he? Regardless he was about to try and catch Simon’s attention but then stopped as he noticed Simon was asleep.

Head resting sideways on his arms stretched out in front of him asleep. Jace couldn’t help but enjoy the adorable boy in front of him. It made him smile a little on the inside. Even with the faint grey lines under his eyes, he’s still as cute, if not more, as he was the last time he saw him. The light in his eyes when he talked, the nervous laughter and the talking, Jace could listen to Simon go on for days and not get tired of listening.

The throat clearing was what pulled him away from his Simon fuelled fantasy, it was Alec who jerked his head to the side. Jace noticed as Mrs. Herondale walked in. He was about to wake Simon up for real this time, if not for the fact the latter did it on his own.

Hair a little ruffled, and eyes, still a little red and squinty from sleep, he wiped a bit of saliva trailing from his the corner of his mouth. He looked like he just rolled out of bed. Jace could imagine waking up with a few streams of sunlight in the room just marvellously painting the beautiful planes in Simon’s face. As he strokes his face gently awake, while they spend some more time sleepily nuzzling and cuddling.

 _Hopefully by bed sometime soon._  Jace silently prays.

Simon turns to a sleeping Maia and tries to shake her awake at first, but sees it’s not effective. Simon then proceeds to pull the elbow of the arm supporting Maia’s head towards him, causing Maia’s head to fall in swift, but soft thud, and the latter’s head immediately springs up. The disorienting freshness of sleep still fresh on her expression as she looks around confused as to what pulled her away from her slumber.

Simon rubs his eyes a bit and puts on his glasses. This time he sees a bit clearer now and the first thing he sees is Jace, sitting in his usual seat beside him.

Jace smiles, while Simon’s expression remains deadpan. Simon didn’t want to deal with any of this right now. Worse of all his crush has now seen him at one of his worst states. Sleep deprived with dried up spit just at the corner or his mouth. His dark grey eye-bags that could be designer. He was ugly, rather uglier. Simon knew he hasn’t already a looker. It takes him forty–five minutes to even look decent. Jace probably only rolls out of bed looking gorgeous.

Unbeknownst to Simon, Jace wasn’t thinking so disparagingly of him.

He taps Maia’s shoulder to get her attention, the still disoriented girl faces him immediately.

“Switch seats.” Simon said simply.

Without hesitation, Maia stood up and swapped seats with Simon and sat next to Jace to the latter’s distaste.

Simon readies his notes and pen as Jace looks towards him like a kicked puppy. Even Alec and Izzy were feeling sorry for him.

Then a snap of fingers calls Jace to attention away from Simon and unto Maia, the one who snapped her fingers.

She didn’t speak, instead wordlessly stared at him. Cold didn’t begin to describe what the gaze was, it was mercilessness and intense all at once. Jace could feel a chill run down his spine. First, that red-haired girl Clary, then Magnus personally seeing him and now this? They really seem protective of Simon.

“Ms. Roberts..” Their professor began, Jace almost forgot they were still in class. “If you have time to stare at Mr. Lightwood, I suppose you can tell me what composes the purchase price of machinery.” Mrs. Herondale finished.

Maia kept her eyes trained on Jace as she recited.

“When machinery is purchased, it usually include, the reasonable purchase price, Freight, holding, storage and other costs related to acquisition, insurance from while in transit, Installation cost which include preparation and assembly, Cost of testing to see whether the machine runs, Initial estimate, Consultant’s fee paid for advice on acquisition, Cost of safety rail and finally the cost of the water it takes to keep the machinery cool.” She said, eloquently without the intensity of her gaze leaving or faltering. Only when she finished she turned to their teacher.

“That’s pretty much it Professor at least in accordance with the IAS.” She cracks a small smile.

Jace congratulated himself on not seeming to be intimidated by the display that Maia just put up, but he would be lying if he didn’t feel at least a little unnerved but what just happened. Clearly they all know what happened that night. Simon probably told them everything of what happened that night. Which means Clary and Magnus know too, but Magnus saw him yesterday and how he had a misconstrued perception of the phrase was. He had no intention of hurting Simon.

Mrs. Herondale nods in acknowledgement towards Maia and continues on with her discussion.

Jace puts whatever just happened at the back of his head, for now he needs to listen. He’ll think of a way to talk to Simon yet.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus didn’t have the opportunity to tell Simon good review on Jace when he had returned home, because of the Luke incident and the morning of him and Maia being tired in the backseat, that he felt like if he spoke to either of them, they would bite his hand off.

So there he was sitting nervously unable to type his code properly as he glances at the clock in the middle of the university garden, to the point when his sister, whom was currently sitting across him, was getting a tad bit peeved.

“Are you going to meet with somebody or something?” Clary asks, looking up from her historical arts book.

“No, not at all.” Magnus sounds casual, almost too casual as he attempts to break his glance away from the clock.

“Liar.” Clary points at him, shutting her book this time, giving him full attention.

A light breeze blows by, the tree they were sitting under that provided shade for them danced a bit, making the sunlight do the same. This, surprisingly made Magnus slightly more intimidated.

“Alright, fine.” Magnus admitted defeat. “I went to talk to Jace and Alec yesterday…”

Clary’s brows shoot up, but then went back to their usual spots as Clary kept her composure and continued to listen to Magnus.

“I returned his laptop and, mind you, I have a date with him tonight.”

Clary gives him a look. It’s somewhere between smug, conceited and sincere, if that was possible.

“Don’t look at me like that, it’s the calm before the Midterm storm and I intend to take advantage of it.” Magnus almost sounded indignant.

“Sure, that’s the only thing you’re going to take advantage of?” Clary asks cockily.

“Besides the point,” Magnus tries to slide off the comment by waving his hand fippantly. “I also spoke with Jace.”

“Did you beat his face in?” Clary immediately asks.

She fully aware of the events that had transpired during her gala tour, and her initial reaction was to find Jace and castrate him, although that wouldn’t bode well for her blossoming relationship with Isabelle, so she plotted quietly to take her revenge. Probably make it look like an accident. Despite appearances, Clary was much more vengeful than people gave her credit for. She would hunt you down to the ends of the earth just to give you an ‘I hate you card’ and Magnus knew that more than anyone.

“No, I actually went to see him on behalf of Simon’s request.” Magnus explains. “He said to scout for him and try to see if he’s not actually a Grade A douchebag.”

“So what, is he a generic douchebag or something?” Clary jokes.

“No he actually didn’t know what the phrase meant.” Magnus told her, earning him a look of disbelief via, cocked eyebrow and pursed lips. “I’m not joking biscuit, he genuinely didn’t know what the phrase was. There was sweet innocence of his eyes as proof.”

Clary rolled her eyes, although she personally didn’t believe it, she trusted Magnus.

“Alright fine, perhaps he’s not as bad as I originally made him out to be. Still, who knows he might be doing terrible things he doesn’t want us to know about.” Clary says.

“Aren’t you the one who slashed someone’s tires a few weeks ago?” Magnus tried to interject but was ignored.

“Which is precisely why I’ll talk to him myself. Izzy has plans with me after class today and I suggested Jace to tag along.” Cary finished.

 Magnus looked sceptical at best but immediately dropped it.

“Playing cupid doesn’t usually end well for you.” Magnus warns.

“And yet, you’re going on a date with Alec.” Clary replies in a matter-of-factly tone.

Magnus smiles, he doesn’t really worry about being proven wrong, their goal was to look after Simon after-all. Which would be accomplished regardless of the facts. As the bell chimed, signalling the end of Maia and Simon’s class the two proceeded in the room’s direction.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 The cool afternoon breeze was slowly fading into the chilling night, as the three out of the four teens begin their shift at the university library.

Simon seemed to have been the only one who had not been briefed with as to why Clary was absent, which led to a conversation with him and Magnus as they were restocking the bookshelves and Maia in the front desk.

“Is Clary on a date with Izzy?” Simon asks pryingly.

“Yes she is.” Magnus says placing a book back and asking Simon, whom is by the cart, for another one.

“You think that-?“ Simon asks but was immediately cut-off.

“Yes.” Magnus answered in a bored toned.

“Just wondering if -?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe they would-?”

“Yes.”

“So basically-?”

“Yes”

“Okay now you’re just being rude.” Simon says handing another book to Magnus, as the latter fully turns to him, snatches the book from his hand.

“Yes.” Magnus said smugly as he places another book in its place.

Simon rolls his eyes and moves ahead to another isle.

There was silence for a bit before Magnus spoke.

“I spoke to Alec and Jace yesterday” Magnus says. Simon pipes up.

“And?” Simon inquires.

“He checks out.” Magnus said simply.

“Of course he checked you out Magnus, but is he a douche?” Simon asks, earning a deadpan look from the other man.

“I mean it was all just a misunderstanding, he actually didn’t know what the phrase meant.” Magnus explains, in a sarcastically animated tone.

Simon sighs in relief.

“He’s sincere and certainly one to stick up for the people close to him.” Magnus continues as they make their way back to the main desk. The library was practically empty now. Maia noticed them come nearer.

“Y-yeah. I think so too.” Simon smiles, Magnus actually approves of his little crush on the blonde man.

“Now I do hope in the future you don’t overreact to anything he’ll say, you might want to ask him what it means first.” Magnus continues.

“I’ll keep that in mind when I talk to him next time.” Simon feels lighter than he did this morning.

He feels like he’s been given a go signal from the universe, a second chance to pursue a piece of happiness in his life!

This feeling however did not last as his intrusive thoughts reminded him of what had occurred this morning at FinAc101.

_Oh Crap, This Morning!_

Simon felt himself pale.

“Wonderful, what happened now?” Magnus notices as Simon pales.

“He’s probably remembering how hostile he was to Jace this morning.” Maia pipes in letting Simon consume himself in remorse.

“Oh? How hostile?” Magnus asks, waving his hand in front of an unresponsive Simon.

“It was serious, he was ignoring Jace. Even asked me to switch seats with him just to avoid looking directly at him.” Maia chuckled a little bit.

“That _is_ serious.” Magnus deadpans.

“And I also _may_ have intimidated him, just a little bit.” Maia singsong, with that Simon snaps out of his trance, giving her a look. She raises her hand as a sign of defence. “He wanted to talk, you didn’t. I just made sure he got the message loud and clear.”

“And you two were particularly grumpy this morning.” Magnus added.

“Ehhh..” Simon nods in concession.

“Again, stop overreacting, I’m sure he just thought you didn’t have a great night’s sleep” Magnus goes over to Simon’s side and assures him. “If he was scared of Maia, that’s normal, everyone scared of her.”

Maia emits a hiss from her mouth as a joke, which works and Simon’s smile begins to return.

“You’re probably right.” Simon says.

“If it makes you feel any better, Clary’s going out with him and Izzy tonight, so she’ll probably pick up on anything wrong.” Maia informs them, earning looks from both of them.

“How did you know that?” Magnus asks.

Maia reveals Magnus’ phone in her hand, with a message open from Clary on the screen.

“You really shouldn’t be leaving this in places people can easily find.” Maia taunts, to which Magnus snitches it from her hands.

“Such a pick-pocket.” Magnus says as he opens the other unread messages Maia had the decency not to look at.

“It’s like you guys are doing a background check on him or something.” Simon shakes his head in defeat of his overly protective friends.

“Not yet, I’ll get to that later.” Magnus says quickly finishes reading an important text message. “For now I have to go guys.” He says putting his phone away.

“And where are you going? We still have two hours.” Maia said, putting her hand on her hip.

“He’s got a date with Alec.” Simon answered, both look towards him. “You should really minimize the text size, people three feet behind you can see it.” The comment aimed at Magnus, who’s offended right now.

“You two need to stop invading people’s privacy, it’s not polite”

“Sure it is.” Simon retorts, and Maia just rolls her eyes.

“Yes, it is. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Magnus says as he begins to leave before anyone else could say anything. The two watch the man leave, noticing a little spring in his step as he goes.

“Oh he’s leaving?” Hodge appears from nowhere. “Well I’m sure the two of you can handle the new two hundred fifty shipment of textbooks that just came in, I need them archived by the end of the night.”

The two collectively sigh.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The moon shone down on the pavement as the night had finally set in, along with the crisp evening autumn breeze, gently making the more leaves fall. It was such a perfect night clary had thought as she and Isabelle walked hand in hand towards a restaurant by west Manhattan.

“It’s so nice of you to invite Jace along with us.” Izzy began. “He’s been so gloomy lately and I just think he needs to get out of the apartment sometimes.”

“It’s no problem at all. You know I don’t mind spending time with your family.” Clary assured her.

“You haven’t met my parent yet, so don’t say that.” Izzy joked.

“Well, I do hope to be introduced to them someday.” Clary replied.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll love you.” Izzy told her softly.

“I hope so.” Clary laughed nervously, and Izzy follows suit with her own, beautiful laugh.

“What they think won’t change what I think of you” Izzy assures her. Clary smiles.

Clary couldn’t stop stealing glances at Izzy. How could she not? The way her hair danced in the autumn breeze. How the moonlight pales in comparison to the brightness of her brown eyes. She fuelled Clary’s sapphic dreams and artwork. She was the muse to breathe life into everything Clary had created, even her own heart.

Izzy slowed to a stop and looked at Clary. The latter startled, for it almost seemed like she had heard her thoughts.

“Is there something wrong?” Clary asked, voice filled with concern.

Izzy turned to face her, then a small gust whipped up. Izzy silently brushed some of Clary’s stray hair to part from her face, then slid down to cup it. Somewhat unfair how Izzy’s hair remained in place the entire time, her eyes seemed to be revealing a particular emotion which was lost to the moon’s faint light.

“I don’t think my feelings for you will ever change.” Izzy begins.

Izzy cupped her face and rested the other at the curve of Clary’s hips and leaned in for a kiss, Clary saw the sign and move in as well.

Their lips met half way, and closed into each other, soft and delicate. The leaves around them fell, but neither of them noticed. All that mattered to Clary right now was Izzy.

Their lips met softly like a dew drop rolling off a rose at dawn. Finding slots and fitting each other in them, passionate, but not harsh. Her warm mouth, a contrast to the cool surrounding was just sweet and divine, like hot chocolate, smooth and potent.

It felt as though Clary could paint a thousand pieces or art, and yet it would all pale in comparison to this moment.

Their lips part, warm breath mingling between them. Clary was evidently flushed. They promised each other to do things that felt right at the moment, no labels or firsts, for they believed every moment was special, but technically, it was still their first kiss.

Izzy searched for Clary’s reaction on her face, searching for any non-verbal feedback.

The latter simply beamed a smile in response, to Izzy’s content.

“My feelings for you won’t change either. I’m here for you Izzy, I’ll always will.” Clary says breathless from the kiss.

They take each other’s hands once again and walk into the ill lit night once again, some things different others not.

They had just both realized it’s been windy this entire time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jace was sitting at their usual table at Taki’s, which was quite packed tonight than usual as he had observed. He was surprised he managed to get here in time before Keelie gave their table away, which begs the question as to why the two girls are late.

Admittedly he was a little reluctant on going out to dinner with Izzy and Clary, considering that Clary knows about what had happened to him and Simon, and he could also use this time to talk to Simon. However he decided that if he could get Magnus to like him, he could get Clary and eventually Maia to like him as well, to prove that he’s not entirely a douche.

He certainly hasn’t felt this way for someone in a long time. He knows it’s real and what they can be, even if he has to go through a situation where it’s practically the song ‘Wanna be’ by Spice girls, then so be it.

He sees Clary walk through the door and perks up. He then looks around for Izzy, but doesn’t see her. Clary approaches the table and takes her seat.

Before Jace could ask;

“Sorry, I’m late, Izzy got a call that one off the gymnasts got into an accident and Izzy, being the team leader had to rush to the hospital to check up on her, so we took a cab and I dropped her off there, before coming here.”

Clary smiles a little bit, she couldn’t help it.

“Looks like we’ll be the ones having dinner tonight. I hope you don’t mind. Izzy had hoped you would go out.” Clary spoke.

When Jace had met Clary he immediately noticed that she was head over six inch heels for Izzy, and when they would talk she would make jokes and connect with him. Now he feels as though he’s under a proverbial microscope, he was skating on thin ice already.

“I don’t really. I’m glad to be socializing apart from football practice and school.” Jace tries to sound casual.

“Well, I’m glad to have given you a reason.” Clary retorts.

Jace leads out a breathless laugh and Clary does the same. They become silent again, Jace decides to address the elephant in the room.

“Look, I think…I know why you want to talk to me.” Jace began.

“Do you now?” Clary said, quirking her brow and leaning back on her chair a bit. She’ll enjoy that moment of nervousness when Jace broke eye contact for a split second.

“I didn’t mean to give the impression that….I…”Jace was finding it difficult to lessen the blow.

“Only wanted to fuck Simon?” Clary asked coldly.

“Well, that’s one way of putting it.” Jace swallowed the blow, and tried again. “I’m sorry if I made him feel like I was using him. I hope that you understand.”

Clary’s eyes didn’t flinch, people have always been known to feign sincerity, but Jace didn’t. Rather it seemed like he didn’t. She guessed this charade went on long enough, she can forgive Jace for hurting Simon.

“Alright, but under two conditions.” Clary began and Jace listened intently.

“First; you need to apologize to Simon personally, and he has to forgive you himself, this is about his feelings not any of ours. Secondly; break his heart again, I’m coming for you. Understood?” Clary kept her tone even which made it all the more terrifying.

“Understood.” Jace said, keeping his trademark cockiness just a hint above charming.

“Alright then, with that settled, let’s get to dinner. I’m starving.” Clary says as she calls over the nearest waitress.

“Me too.” Jace relaxes a bit.

He feels rather accomplished, considering all things pitted against him, he came out on top of things. He turns his head and sees Keelie, approaching.

 _‘Oh no_ ’ A tiny voice in Jace says.

“Good Evening Welcome to Taki’s may I take your or- Oh hey there Jace!” Keelie looked up from her notepad and greeted Jace.

“Hey there Keelie.” Jace smiles charmingly.

“You know each other?” Clary asks.

“Yeah sure, he and his siblings eat here all the time…” Keelie began.

 _‘End there Keelie, end there damn it!’_ Jace’s inner thoughts screamed.

“….but Jace and I were sleeping together for a while.” Keelie says so flippantly.

“You were together?” Clary asks again, this time Jace panics.

“Not really, he wasn’t the relationship type back then. Plenty of sex. If you are dating him, consider this a girl to girl recommendation, he certainly has skills with his tongue and certain areas, even the guys love him at least that’s his reputation at the Uni. Which brings to mind he doesn’t mind threesomes if you’re into it. Now he’s just looking for something serious.” Keelie explains.

“I see.” Clary glances at Jace and then back to Keelie. “I’ll keep that in mind, but I am seeing someone else, he’s just a friend.”

If Jace could sink into his chair and disappear he would, but clearly that wasn’t happening anytime soon.

Eventually, Keelie has had enough of divulging in their past trysts and takes their orders and leaves. Jace awkwardly shifting within his seat, wondering what Clary thinks of him now.

All his self-hating thoughts were interrupted by Clary speaking up.

“You know, I don’t think I’d have to worry too much after-all.” Clary sounded like she was trying to stifle a laugh. “but it seems like you have a lot more in common with Magnus and I than we originally thought.”

Jace starts off relieved, then takes a few moments to play back the statement.

“Wait what?”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person, truly I am. With my new Job, I've been trying to balance writing the story, don't worry guys I get my schedule now, and I'll work harder. Plus comments fuel meeeeeee. I love them so much, people tell me what you guys think, I hope I'm not butchering the characters. ANYWAYS!! MALEC DATE GUYS, and JIMON in the end

Magnus did not feeling guilty about slipping away from his peeping friends. He helps them through most of their technological disasters and this is how they repay him? He loves them of course, but they still crossed the line. It is his private messages, and he can only thank the higher powers that Maia didn’t see the other messages him and Alec have been exchanging throughout the day. They were mostly flirting, and wordplay. Alec has a thing about animals which he just adores about him.

Back to the situation at hand. He was going to go on a date with Alexander, whom had ‘something planned’ apparently. Something with which left Magnus in giddy anticipation as to what that might be. Luckily for him he’s in a great outfit already, with him button up shirt that’s easy to remove in case things really heat up. Magnus isn’t oblivious to the stares he gets from Alec different areas of his body, clearly he’s attracted to him and that hopefully ruled out any trace that he’s taken. Sex has always been one of Magnus’ greatest skills, not that it’s the most important, it’s simply that it’s usually what people would want just to get the sexual tension out of the way, to reveal if they really are after just sex or they want something much more.

Perhaps Magnus never has met someone who didn’t want sex at first, hell, even Magnus wanted it the first time around. It’s definitely in his game plan for tonight if things get physical. Even if it is their second date, Magnus didn’t want to come unprepared. Regardless of sex, Magnus will try to control himself around the man. Emphasis on try.

He takes long strides out of the subway and to the street of the place Alec told him to meet. The street were decently populated, which means this was a well-known place and not some shady area. Not that Magnus didn’t trust Alec it was simply that he was slightly on edge. Not that Magnus would admit but it may have been quite a while since his last…….encounter with dating, almost two years, to estimate, and he may be just a tad nervous about this date because it has been a while. His last ‘date’ with Alec was more of a business meeting, at least he tried to delude himself that it was one. Now it’s different, because there’s the explicit label of ‘date’.

He receives a text from Alec.

_‘Already here, I’ll be waiting for you inside : )’_

Magnus couldn’t help but feel a warm smile begin to form across his face. As he walks the down the street he notices the one thing people are going into most, so he’s assuming that’s the place Alec want, perfect first or second date idea, somewhere with a lot of people, light atmosphere and all that. Magnus doesn’t even bother looking at the sign as he walks in, thinking he’d rather be surprised at the restaurant Alec had chosen for tonight.

Magnus was definitely surprised when he walked in to bright lights, laughter, people going about in circles and a slightly cooler temperature that from the outside.

It was a skating rink, _a skating rink_ with a few side eateries.

Only a few things have surprised Magnus in his eighteen years of existence, one of which happened a few nights ago with Luke and Jocelyn, but that memory is not safe for now.

 He looks around and sees children running around and adults chasing after them. Beyond the glass he sees a large rink, probably larger that their football field, he sees people skating, from the wobbly beginners to the graceful experts. He steps closer to the wall and glass safely separating him for the skaters and continues to observe.

                Does Alec know he hasn’t tried skating on ice before? He could probably do it, roller blading and ice-skating are, by principle, the same thing. He wondered then it dawned unto him that he might’ve been Clary. All knowing Clary.

                A fond smile stretches across his face yet again, as he senses a presence behind him.

                Upon instinct, he turns and is greeted by a lovely hazel eyed stuttering beauty he had a date with.

                “H-hey there Magnus.” Alec said, a little off centre as Magnus turned suddenly to face him. “I’m glad you were able to find this place without any trouble.”

                “Ah yes, the magic of Google maps.” Magnus chided. “I take it you took me here for a reason? Besides the possibility that one of those stalls possibly has the best corndogs in town.”

                “Well, that would be downtown,” Alec humours Magnus. “However, you’re right. I wanted to take you skating. Thought it wouldn’t be much of a cliché” Alec rubs the back of his neck while breaking eye contact momentarily.

Magnus notices a thin blush spread across the other man’s face as he confesses.

“Well, luckily for you, I’m a sucker for clichés” Magnus beams, earning a bright smile from Alec, nervousness fading away from his expression. “So why don’t we get started.”

“Sure, let’s get our skates.” Alec replies, enthusiasm drenching his voice.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                He is seated in one of the benches just a little further from the gate to enter the rink. The floor has been padded as to allow people already wearing skates to move and walk freely without fear of slipping. Children were being sat down on the seats and had their parents tie their laces to fasten their skates. Magnus was certainly no child, but there he was sitting on the bench and his date tying his laces for him, all because when he did them himself they kept getting undone. Alec was getting worried that he might hurt himself on the ice, so he offered to do his laces. Magnus couldn’t deny of course. He was no damsel, but he was never one to turn down chivalry.

                “…and all done.” Says Alec as he finishes knotting Magnus’ laces.

                He stands, perfectly balanced on his own accord and offers Magnus a hand.

                “Oh, it’s alright I can handle things on my own.” Magnus replies, waving Alec off.

                “Well, if you say so. I’ll see you on the ice.” Alec says before getting up and causally walking towards the entrance of the rink.

                Magnus coaches himself on how he can get up, from his seat. Thinking this is still like he’s wearing roller-blades, he stands, with surprising ease. He takes small steps first experimenting on his balance and paces himself forward and tries to make sure he doesn’t slip and fall.  He spreads his arms out the entire time and walks, rather wobbles, slowly to the gate where Alec is waiting.

                Alec offers his hand out to Magnus but the latter smiles and lifts his palm up in a polite pass. Alec smiles and effortlessly glides unto the rink, does a little spin to face Magnus. The smirks at him, practically beckoning him to join him on the ice.

                Magnus couldn’t believe how extra™ Alec was being right now. He knows he should take every new experience with great strides and therefore shouldn’t be afraid of messing up, so fearlessly Magnus steps into the rink. He’s a little off balance at first but he eventually gets it right and glides towards Alec, arms stretched out.

Alec receives him and pulls him a bit closer so that he supports Magnus.

                “Wow, you’re a natural. Have you skated before?” Alec asks as they glides together on the ice, Magnus momentarily distracted by the proximity between him and Alec.

                “Just roller blading, Clary made me try doing it because I was too much of a ‘tech-gremlin’ and needed some sunlight” He emphasizes with air quotations with his free hand.  ”Although I’m glad that she did it.” Magnus admits.

                “Ah yes. Siblings can be great motivators to get us to do things out of our comfort zone.” Alec said.

                “Were you also influenced by your siblings to do ice-skating as well?” Magnus asks.

                “Not exactly, our mother wanted Izzy to do it initially, but she said she wouldn’t go unless we all tired it. So that was how I ended up liking it, because I was the only one who could keep my balance on the ice” Alec says as a fond smile forms at the not-so distant memory.

Magnus listened attentively while keeping his eyes trained unto Alec. Their gaze met for a moment and they stared longingly into each other. In reality it was but a second, but for them it stretched further than that. A vast expanse of emotions were shown within that tiny moment, until they broke their gaze to focus on the field, making sure they don’t hit anyone.

To their own distaste of course.

The two men spent the next hour skating about the rink, Magnus convinced Alec that he needed him to be held closer to Alec to maintain his balance. Which wasn’t true, not even in the slightest because he just wanted a reason to be physically held by the man. Alec had his suspicions of course, but not that he’d mind having Magnus pressed against him either. It was intimate despite being in public, it was like they had their own barrier against the world while they were together clasping each other’s arms and gliding their way to and fro. Afterwards they ate at one of the food-stalls nearby, after hearing that one of them actually served authentic Persian cuisine. Magnus tried to stuff the wrap in his mouth seductively but ended up biting off more than he could chew, literally, leaving himself in a coughing fit, that Alec found adorable. Magnus couldn’t help but notice how wonderful Alec’s laugh was too. The night continued on like this.

                They eventually find their way back to the Lightwood condominium. It was late, but they seemed to have found themselves alone. Which gave one of them a perfect opportunity.

                Alec had been spending the night showing his skills, now it was Magnus’ turn.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “I hope you had fun tonight, you were really great on the ice.” Alec began as the elevator opened.

                “Mhmmm..” Magnus hummed, surveying the floor, noticing the exquisite decor, he also notices a grand piano along a couch, much nicer that the one they had obviously and three doors, one of which belonged to Alec.

                Alec glanced at the man, he wasn’t entirely speechless until he suggested they go up to the condominium. Utterly entranced by curious glistening eyes, he was speechless himself now. He coached himself to stop staring.

                Magnus felt Alec’s gaze on him as he walked, rather sauntered, towards the coach. He then pretended to trip on the rug beneath him. To his delight Alec caught him with grace and ease, a feat that surprised Magnus a bit considering he walked quite a distance away from Alec. They were facing each other, Magnus wrapped around Alec’s arms as both were within such an intimate proximity. It felt like the seatbelt moment for Magnus in Alec’s car all over again.

                “Sorry.” Magnus was the first to break the trance and speak softly.

                “Don’t be, Izzy trips on this rug all the time” Alec smiles his wonderful smile, making Magnus breathlessly weak in the knees for real. “Let me help you on the couch.” Before Magnus could reply with his trademark wit, he was, and he means this as literally as possible, swept off his feet and carried bridal style unto the couch, where he was laid gently and feet on the couch, after Magnus removed his shoes off course. “There you go.” Alec said as he sat next to Magnus, the letter leaning to the former, unseeingly undoing the first two buttons of his dress-shirt.

                Alec stared in surprise, and mouth slightly agape, the look of want clear in Magnus’ eyes.

                “So” Magnus begins, leaning in closer to Alec once again, “Do you have a problem with this?” Magnus asks seductively exposing his visibly toned chest to Alec. Hazel eyes wide in response and his peach was as eloquent as ever.

                “Uhhhh…”Alec deadpanned.

                “My shirt, I mean my shirt” Alec’s attention snaps back to Magnus’ proximate face. “It’s not too gaudy is it?” Magnus switches on the innocence in his voice, the loose shirt already falling out of place from his left shoulder.

                Alec visibly swallows and then speaks.

                “It looks amazing on you, as anything would on you.” He says, trying to sound calm, pulling up Magnus’ shirt to its original place, to the latter’s dismay, frowning at the act. Don’t get Alec wrong, he wants Magnus, and I mean _wants Magnus._ The beautiful person beside him wasn’t very sure at the moment, so he tried again. This time slightly more, what’s the word? Ah yes, _bolder_.

                At the thought, Magnus’ eyes light up and he full-on straddle Alexander, again to the latter’s surprise, his don’t say he’s complaining though. Magnus’ eyes bored through Alec’s, the latter expects another not so innocent question guised as an opportunity for more physical contact, albeit it couldn’t get more physical than it already is.

                Unconsciously, Alec runs his palms the sides of Magnus’ thighs, the latter practically purrs in satisfaction.

                “What about my pants’ material? They feel nice don’t they?” Magnus says as he gets ever so closer to Alec’s face, his hands on Alec’s chest, as expected, is marvellous. A little chest hair is even peaking now. Magnus very much would like to be his, forever if he would, he’d like that very much no matter how ludicrous the idea is.

                “Mmmmmm..” Alec moans in response.

                Alec wants Magnus. Heaven, more than wants him, maybe even needs him, not just right now, but, dare he hope, every single day. Intelligent, Witty, Breath-taking and Beautiful to boot. He wants to do everything they would do together including right now. Which is precisely why he hates what he’s about to do.

                Magnus sees Alec’s eyes open up abruptly as he lifts his head from peppering kisses on Alec’s neck. He half expects Alec to carry him to the bedroom, but instead he stands, without warning, not supporting Magnus’ legs leaving the latter to fall towards the carpeted floor. The action wasn’t only to Magnus’ fall, but also Alec’s for Magnus still had his arms hooked around Alec’s neck, causing both men to unceremoniously fall down in a soft thud, their heads dangerously near the coffee table.

                Magnus gets up first, trying to mask his clear distaste for what has happened. Unlike most people, Magnus needs to be told twice, and now he has been. He’s gotten the message despite the other man not saying anything comprehensible.

                “Look, I’m sorry.” Alec tries, as he gets up. His sincerity causes Magnus to stop in his tracks.

                “No, it’s quite alright, you’re saying no and I can respect that.” Magnus says as he’s tying his shoes.

                “I didn’t say no.” Alec blurts out, causing the other man to turn with a quirked brow.

                “We’ll you didn’t say yes either, I’m not playing the consent game with you, just tell me what your computer’s or your siblings’ computers’ problems  are and we can settle on a price again.” Magnus said, his voice on the edge of exasperation.

                Alec is visibly hurt. At first it was why would he think that again? Then he realized the consequences of his actions were laid out in front of him, and then and there he could the invisible hurt rolling off Magnus.

                “Magnus..” Alec’s voice deep and imposing yet surprisingly soft. “I don’t want any computer related services. I wanted to go on a date with you.”

                “Oh yeah well..” Magnus turns to express his frustration, but in unexpectedly greeted to Alexander’s approximate figure, knocking whatever frustration that had built up within himself in one swift exhale. “Y-y-What you did said otherwise.” Magnus finally said, blinking, willing himself to be composed.

                “I do want you,” Alec breaks his gaze, and looks up and down Magnus, proof of his _desire_ there before Magnus, even as he returns the gaze it’s still there. It’s always been there.

                “Okay, then why’d you stop?” Magnus asks, more calmly this time.

                “It seemed too fast for me…” Alec explains waving his fingers in a circular motion as Magnus nods in acknowledgement, a tad bit worried. “…and you know I can want to wait.”

                Magnus’ eyes widen just a bit, alright maybe more than a little bit.

                “You’d wish to remain celibate till marriage?” Magnus says, calmly and emphasizing the words and reading Alec’s expression as he does.

                Alec disappoint as his brows shoot up.

                “N-no! I didn’t mean like that. I just meant we should get to know each other more.” He gently grasps Magnus’ hands. “You know, medial stuff. Sex can wait a while.”

                Magnus is uneasy under Alec’s touch. This wasn’t what he had planned, far from it. Alec wants to get to know him. Who he really is. Magnus doesn’t want to have to bare his heart and soul again. Open it up just so that vicious fangs can heartily feast on his fragile emotions. The fear grows palpable on his expression, Alec begins to pick up.

                “Magnus, are you alright?”  Alec’s voice filled with genuine concern.

                Magnus looked up at him.

                _Had he been looking down the whole time?_

                He thought about what he was going to say. He was unsure and he wanted to run, not for a long time has someone wanted to get to know him before the bed or sex, and now here’s that someone. Magnus didn’t want rejection, he feared it to a great extent actually. As much as he fears it, he remembers, fear is good, it means you still have things to lose, but you also have to let people in, that’s how you know they’re going to be worth it, sometimes they already show it. He remembers something Clary had told him. So he swallows and answers.

                “I’m fine actually.” Magnus says, almost croaking it out, his throat feels dry.

                “Are you sure, you know I would understand if you didn’t want a relationship right now.” Alec says, sincerity still there but now there was a trace of hurt.

                Immediately Magnus remedied.

                “No!” A bit too harsh but caught the hazels eyes back to him. “I mean, I do want this. A relationship.” Magnus stilled himself. “I want to get to know you more Alexander.”  The other man smiles at him.

                “That’s good, great even.” Alec says as he slips his arms around Magnus, until his hands rest on Magnus’ sides. The latter hooks his arms around the taller man. Intimacy and calmness are established once again.

                “May I tell you something?” Magnus says.

                “Sure, anything.” Alec replies.

                “I’ve been known to be very..” Magnus pauses. “..sexually active.” He scans for Alec’s reaction, so far none.

                “That’s quite alright, you don’t have to be ashamed of your past with me.” Alec says assuring.

                “Yes, that’s true but the thing is, I’ve never even knew the medial things, like their middle names, of the guys I’ve slept with, so this, whole getting to know me. It may have been a while.” Magnus admits, their position still together.

                “Gideon.” Alec simply says.

                “Pardon?” Magnus asks, he knows he heard Gideon, but who exactly is Gideon and how is he relevant to this?

                “It’s my middle name. Alexander Gideon Lightwood is my full name.” Alec explains not moving an inch from his place with Magnus.

                “Oh.” Magnus says in pleasant surprise.

                “Now you know my middle name. Have I surpassed your flings yet?” Alec asks.

                “You already have.” Magnus says “And, I’m all for a relationship, if that wasn’t clear before.” He continues as he pulls himself up to Alec for a kiss, the other man sees the signal and bends to meet Magnus’ level.

                “That’s good to hear” Alec says before his lips are on Magnus’

                Their lips meet a tad bit harsh, but the exchange begins to soften, more passionate. Like the waterfall scathes the stones and slowly smoothens and forms it. Alec brings his hands to cup Magnus’ face, holding it like it should be revered, respected but also used. Oh how, Magnus could feel that Alec wasn’t lying when he said that he wanted Magnus, because he can sure as hell feel it now, the warmth, the want, the desire.

                It was passionate, unsure and precious. Everything a first kiss between two people should be like.

                They pull apart just a bit as the tender moment ends, with the abrupt ding of the elevator door. Hands fall to their respective sides and Magnus’ timidly touches his lips as though to reminisce the kiss that just occurred.

It was Izzy and Jace that had disrupted the moment, still in the elevator with amused looks.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sorry, for, um, ruining the moment” Jace begins, looking between the pair who seem to be standing intimately next to each other.

“But yeah, we’re home from practice.” Izzy started then turned to Jace “See, I told you we should’ve eaten out at Taki’s tonight.” Jerking her head towards the two men.

Izzy did mention to Jace prior to arriving at the condo that Alec was on a date, so they should’ve stayed out longer, but Jace being Jace didn’t listen.

“Okay Iz, you were right as usual.” Jace adding an eye-roll. “We’ll get out of your hair after we drop off our bags.” He says to Alec.

“Uhhh…” Alec began but Magnus intervened.

“It’s quite alright, It’s late anyways and I should go back home.” Magnus began earning a protesting look from Alec, and even his two siblings. Jace looking a tad bit guilty.

“My mother has planned a Skype call for me and Clary tonight around later. I’d have to go now anyways.” Magnus explains, rubbing Alec’s forearm gently as if to say, ‘it’s alright’.

                “I guess. Are you sure you can’t stay a bit longer?” Alec says, the sound of pleading just at the edge of his voice.

                “I’m cooking dinner” Izzy piped in. Jace shaking his head.

                “I’m sure, but thank you for the offer.” Magnus says. He notices Alec’s gaze drop a bit, and tries to make him meet his again. “Hey, I really enjoyed myself tonight Alexander, just say when the next date is okay?”

                Alec smiles and nods.

                “Okay, I’ll text you.” Alec says he wishes he could be a bit more intimate if not for the audience they currently have.

                Magnus walks to the elevator and it opens, as he is about to press the ground floor button, Alec suddenly darts off into the condo, presumably to get something. Magnus stops the elevator from closing. Alec immediately comes back, rushing past Izzy and Jace, he leans on the elevator door with one hand and hold something in the other.

                A singular red rose.

                “I thought about giving this to you earlier, but then I decided to give it to you before you’d leave.” Alec explains, giving it to Magnus, who receives it and looks at it. Singular and beautiful, stalk, not wrapped. “Do you like it?” Alec inquires.

                “I love it. Thank you for this and for tonight Alexander.” Magnus says as he meets Alec’s gaze once again. Alec couldn’t possibly surprise him anymore than he already has for tonight, if he does Magnus’ heart might give out.

                Alec steps back to let the elevator close, Alec smiling at Magnus who reciprocates. Then once again Alec’s hand shoots out to prevent the door from closing again. He leans in and swiftly, but sweetly, plants a chaste kiss on Magnus’ cheek and says. “Goodnight, Magnus.”

                Magnus is too stunned to respond quickly enough, and only says “Goodni-“ before the elevator unceremoniously shuts before him and the lights above him indicate he’s moving to the ground floor. He steps back and grips the railings. His knees feel weak and he hold up the rose he has and swallows a realization. He and Alec are boyfriends now. Him with Alec.

                He has been screwed hard tonight, just not in the way he had expected.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec leans his forehead against the closed elevator door. He’s currently grinning like some fool, but he doesn’t care. He and Magnus are boyfriends now, plain and simple. He’ll do his best to him, he hopes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                A few days past after all the sets of wondrously unusual dates, the sibling find themselves on the cold hard marble floor.

                “So what do you guys think of Magnus?” Alec asks, having everyone lookup from their worksheets they all had individually splayed around the condo. Alec being on the coffee table with Izzy and Jace on the floor.

                “He’s wonderful Alec, what kind of question is that?” Izzy, sounding a tad bit offended.

                “She’s right Alec, he is pretty cool, and besides, it’s not like our opinion matters on who you date.” Jace says, writing off another account.

“True, but I’d just like to, you know, get your opinion on him.” Alec defends himself and continues their work.

Their work remained quiet until a ping was heard, prompting everyone to check their phones, but only Jace had a new message. He smiled, typed in for a few seconds and then sent the message, putting the phone down still smiling. When he looks up he feels two pairs of judgemental eyes on him.

                “What?” Jace asks defensively willing his smile to go down.

                “Who was that?” Alec asks, the tone of his voice clearly rhetorical.

                “Just a friend.” Jace answers resuming his work, as he is almost finished.

                “It was Simon wasn’t it?” Izzy asks pointedly, not even looking away from her calculator and worksheet.

                “Simon counts as my friend, remember?” Jace retorts.

                Which is true, after they had cleared out the air of misunderstanding between them, they had become rather close. Simon would often come over to tutor Jace or even ask notes for when he would be absent. Jace would wait for Simon in the library until his shift is done so that he could give Simon something to eat sometimes. Often Simon would even wait for Jace to finish practice so that he has a ride home. Just friendly things.

                “Sure. Friend.” Alec snorts as he continues his work.

                His siblings were nosy, especially Izzy, but they never pried unless it was important. So they continued their work until they all went to their respective rooms to sleep, but naturally none of them were asleep, their love lives kept them well awake, but let’s focus on Jace.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was in bed, in his usual attire, boxers and nothing else chatting with Simon. The latter in his own, just finished his homework as well. Their conversations were usually long and fun, with Jace attempting to flirt but then failing because Simon is just not getting that he is flirting with him. Hence, this one, after a long day for the both of them.

‘Oh you know how working at the library is, you get to smell like books at the end of the day’ Simon sends. Jace contemplates a response before typing it out.

‘Maybe you can shower with me, you know after practice’ Jace replies, he smirks.

‘Really? You think they’ll let me use the showers, what with not being an athlete and all.’ Simon responds with a thinking emoji in the end.

‘Well, if I’m with you, they won’t question it’ Okay Jace is turning on the flirtation.

‘Oh you really are looked up to huh? You’d really clear the showers just so I could have privacy that so great, I’m so glad you’re my friend’ Simon responds with a smiley emoji in the end.

Jace’s smirk is gone, and he thinks about changing the topic, clearly this attempt is another bust.

‘I mean don’t get me wrong, about the books’ Simon sends then another box appears ‘I personally love books, especially hard-bound ones.’

Jace flushes, his own dirty mind betraying him with the image of Simon laid out before him.

‘Well, you know, I like hard-bounds too.’ Jace replies.

‘They’re great right? They don’t easily get destroyed, especially after being passed around or thrown to the ground or even held up in the air for a long time. You know?’ Simon replies.

Honestly, Simon really is not doing this on purpose, from the other end, he’s really talking about books. Jace knows this, but now it’s like he just open up a whole slew of Jace’s fantasies, as the latter useless tries to cover the rush of blood in a certain area of his body.

‘Don’t even get me started on the positions in bed, like who needs sex position? I need me some reading positions’ Simon send with a laughing, crying emoji.

Okay Jace, has dug his own grave now he’s going to lie in it.

‘You still there?’ Simon sends, prompting Jace to quickly fumble a response.

‘Yeah. I just like listening to you.’ He replies.

Simon sends a blushing emoji, which is just unfair. The sound that comes from Jace’s throat is the definition of suffocated sexual tension coupled with intense devotion, because the idea of Simon blushing is just adorable.

‘I always just think I’m blathering on too much, thanks for making me feel normal buddy.’ Simon types out. Jace’s eyes stay on the word “buddy”. He keeps telling himself that he’s fine with being friends with Simon, but it’s pretty evident he wants to date him. He likes Simon, he just has to let Simon see that, after the ‘Netflix and Chill’ debacle, he’s going to have to be careful with what he says. Particularly with the dinner with Clary fresh from his mind.

Simon on the other end of the conversation is lounging in his room, worksheets finished and text reviewed, he lying diagonally on his bed, in an oversized shirt and boxers. Typing happily away at his phone, messaging Jace, whom he’s glad he had made up with. He clearly was happy to get past the misunderstanding and get back to being friends. He enjoys Jace’s company, making jokes, laughing until his sides hurt is all essential with all Lewis friendships. He knows deep down Jace isn’t interested in him romantically, otherwise he would have said something, flirted or even made a move, too bad it doesn’t seem to be occurring so that’s out of the question. Right now Simon is just happy to have Jace in his life, talking to him.

‘Well, you’re never normal, I don’t know what you’re talking about’ Simon receives a message from Jace. He smiles and types out a reply.

‘My mother had me tested, I’m perfectly fine.’

‘I’d like a second opinion from a different doctor please’ Jace replies.

‘You wound me Lightwood, you have me so butt-hurt’ Simon types back.

‘Well, I’ve been told I am big’ Jace types back, for the life of Simon, he doesn’t know what Jace is talking about. Is he insecure about his weight?

‘You’re not fat Jace, muscular sure, which would probably be why you’d hurt me, but butt-hurt is different’ Simon replies.

‘I know what it means Simon’ Jace replies, he can practically hear Jace drawl it out.

‘I take it back, you’ve got a big ego.’ Simon retorts.

‘Guilty’ Jace simply responds.

                This exchange went on a for a bout the rest of the night, up until it was nearly midnight, the conversation was drawing to a close with Jace’s attempts getting flat out swatted out of the air like insignificant flies.

                ‘Hey, I noticed it’s getting late.’ He messages Jace.

                ‘Yeah, I noticed too, Why don’t we pick this conversation up again tomorrow before class?’ Jace replies.

                ‘Yeah, I’d like that. See you tomorrow Jace. Goodnight J’ Simon responds.

                ‘Goodnight too Simon.’ Jace replies. Simon couldn’t help but dig himself a little deeper into his crush with Jace without him knowing.  

 

               

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOODles of Jimon coming up, less Malec and Clizzy, so sad :(


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JIMON inbound guys! This chapter wrote itself basically, Singing and Broadway treat for all of you guys reading. Oh and finally, SLASH SLASH AND SLASH. You've been warned ;) Sadly I only own the story and the plot, the characters still belong to Cassandra Clare.

The day is bright, and there is not a cloud in the sky. Despite the chilly season, it was a rather warm day, such day would be a time to relax and take a break. However, Simon and Maia knew very well that it was only three weeks until the midterm exams, so this was basically the calm before the storm. Which was why there they were, on this beautiful day, studying in their apartment. Their professors were out on business for a few days, including Ma. Imogen, which gave the perfect window of opportunity to study in advance the topics they all had.

                They both surrounded the coffee table littered with worksheets and books from different international authors. Solved problems and even topic summaries of the numerous accounting standards they had to remember for the midterms. Almost as though there’s a certain territory that mustn’t be crossed unless direly necessary. 

Admittedly this might seem a little overly prepared, but it’s better to start studying now, than let the pressure cave you in later as Simon eloquently puts it most of the time. Then again, he’s always anxious, like constantly.

Maia rubs the bridge of her nose, she just finished a four-way differentiation between investment properties, PPE’s, Machinery and Biological assets and she can’t look at anything educational for a while or she’ll explode.

“Break?” She calls out to Simon, on the opposite side of the table.

Scratch papers littered around him, of solutions and formulas for a shotgun question he’s been trying to solve for the past thirty minutes. His glasses slightly crooked and he had just written on his own arm. Yeah, it’s definitely time for a break.

“Break.” Simon confirms getting up from his place. He is still wearing his attire from last night, His boxer briefs and an overly sized t-shirt that says ‘ _Even Ben Solo had an emo phase’_ just barely covering them. Maia wore a shirt and short shorts.

Simon looks out the window then asks.

“What time is it?”

“Hmmm..” Maia looks at the wall clock. “Four P.M.” She looks out the window like Simon is. “We need to go out and go for a walk or something.” She says rubbing her eyes as she does.

“Agreed.” Simon says from his spot, and walks to the bathroom to get ready.

“No! Let me go first!” Maia says rushing past Simon with surprising speed. “Period.” She says before shutting the door to the bathroom, leaving Simon shaking his head.

“Damn girl.” Simon calls out.

He’s about to sit back down before he heard a knock on their door.

“Did you order something?” He asks Maia.

“No, Just answer the door Simon” Maia responds back, from the bathroom.

                “Fine.” He says marching his butt to the door.

                He opens it to be greeted by Jace, smiling and in all his handsome leather jacket clad glory and there he was, in his less than glorious, barely even decent self.

                “Jace.” He greets him, nervousness dripping into his voice, as he tugs his shirt lower than his boxer briefs. ”What a pleasant surprise, errr.. What brings you here?” He’s trying to be polite he really is.

“Surprise?” He crooks a brow. “You said you wanted to hang out today.” He says showing the message he received from Simon a few hours ago, around lunch time.

                Simon brings his palm to his forehead, slapping it. He forgot about his plans with Jace, darn it. Wait no he can salvage this.

                “Oh yeah, I completely remember. Maia’s coming with us, that’s cool right?” He says jabbing his thumb towards Maia’s direction.

                “Yeah, sure. The more the merrier.” Jace says, smiling back. There something off in his voice, but it’s almost not there Simon doesn’t notice it.

                “No can do boys!” The two men hear the voice from the bathroom. “It’s like the Texas Chainsaw Massacre series in here. I’m not going anywhere for a while.” The thing missing from Jace’s eyes had returned with that bit of information.

                Simon shakes off the vivid description of their shared bathroom and turns to Jace. “Well, it’s really just us today.” He wiggles his eyebrows. Jace could swear he’s trying to focus on Simon’s upper rather than his lower.

                “Heh, Yeah. It’s still great.” Jace says, trying to remain cool.

                “Why don’t you come in?” Simon says as he turns and Jace let’s himself in the apartment.

                He enters and looks around. It’s homey clean, and definitely smaller than their condominium. It’s still nice and has a great view. Jace also notices all the papers and books littered on the table and the floor around it. He can see why Simon would forget about their plans, he’s been studying.

                “Make yourself at home, there’s juice in the fridge.” Simon says as he vaguely gestures in the air. Jace takes the moment to splay himself across the couch, giving him an even better view of Simon’s ass that he originally had. He stares. Shamelessly. At least until Simon turns and he looks up to try and pretend he hasn’t been staring. “I’ll go change first.” And that was the last phrase Jace heard before Simon disappeared from view, to presumably change into street clothes. Jace would like refuse the entire idea of going now, he’d like an excuse to see Simon in that thing all day long.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Simon enters his room and sighs, he hopes Jace doesn’t think less of him because of his current outfit. Never the less he must change because all that matters now is that he needs a break, and hanging - out with Jace is a great opportunity for that. He smells fine, so no need for a bath, which is also a good thing particularly because of Maia’s period blood has the bathroom’s ruined for now.

                He finds black jeans and sneakers to wear, now he just needs one of his infamous shirts with references to pop culture that fit him properly. He reaches into the closet and the first thing he finds is a grey shirt with an NS cartridge, with the caption ‘Blow me’ on the upper portion of it. Simon frowns and puts the shirt back in the closet. The whole ‘Netflix and Chill’ thing is still kind of a few weeks old, no need to poke on that joke yet, so Simon settles for a red shirt that had a comic style picture of Quentin Tarantino with a doggy Snapchat filter on him.  He remembers how He and Clary almost passed out laughing of how ridiculous this shirt was, and he bought it anyways. He’s now just looking for his keys and wallet, as soon as he finds it, he walks out to see Jace still splayed on the couch and see him.

                “All set?” Jace says, already getting up. He looks at Simon’s shirt for a brief moment and his eyes light up as he gets the joke “Heh, Pup Fiction.”

                “Yeah sure, I am. Just one thing.” He says to Jace but then yells in Maia’s direction. “Maia we’re going, you want anything?”

                “Yeah, chocolate, a whole pack of Ferrero Rochers.” A voice, Maia’s, comes from down the hall. Simon nods before turning back to Jace.

                “Alright, we can go now.” Simon says, grabbing his hoody from the rack.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Jace suggested they don’t bring any transportation today, so here they were walking the streets of New York, talking occasionally about things. Simon enjoys these mundane things. Relaxing walks and above all other things. He also doesn’t mind how his friend is stunningly attractive as well. Friend, he firmly affirms.

                They jump from topic to topic varying on what they see, particularly Simon who feels the need to say “Dog.” Or “Cat.” Whenever he sees either of the animals regardless of whatever topic they were originally on. Simon enjoys this kind of simply hanging out, but he feels as though he still has some tension to release.

This was the case until they both saw a few posters to some Broadway shows, namely West Side Story, Phantom of the Opera and Wicked. These immediately catch Simon’s attention and that Jace notices how Simon’s eyes immediately light up, unmistakably, it’s one of the things Jace likes about Simon, he simply cannot contain his passion on certain things.

                “You like Broadway?” Seems like a stupid question, but Jace just wants to make sure.

                “Y-yeah, I do actually.” His voice shaking a bit. Smooth Simon, very smooth. He’s trying not to sound like a big nerd, but he can’t help it.

                Jace raises a brow, like he’s asking Simon to tell the whole truth about how much he actually likes Broadway.

                “Okay fine, I love them, so much, it’s consumed my life as much as comic books and superhero movies have.” Simon shrugs, salvaging whatever dignity he has.

                “That’s more like it. I take it that you’ve seen all of those shows?”

                “Well” Simon says rubbing the back of his neck. ”I haven’t seen Wicked live yet, but I have seen it on DVD before, I have a copy. Among the three I like it the most.” Simon confesses and then immediately says. “But don’t tell my mother that, she’d kill me if she knew I liked it over West Side Story.”

                Jace cocked his brow again and shook his head laughing.

                “Wow, all over musical preference.” He says smiling, as Simon gets slightly more riled up.

                “Not just a musical, its art is song and performance, its emotion and powerful messages rolled into a stunning stage-play.” Simon explains, dramatically emphasizing every word he says. He isn’t a fan of Jace’s current reaction. Maybe if he _shows_ Jace, then maybe he’ll understand how amazing Broadway is, by letting off some steam and his inhibitions and by doing the most New Yorker thing ever. Break out into song.

                Jace is laughing even more now. Not that he thinks Simon is ridiculous, he’d never think that way, over the top perhaps, but never insane. There was passion in Simon, he knows it’s real. His emotions pull him deeper into the emotions he has for Simon, he just gives in if it means to spend more time with him. There weren’t a lot of people, at all where they were and he sees Simon’s eyes glint with an idea. Could he be thinking what Jace thinks he’s thinking?

                “ _Something has changed within me._ ” Simon begins to sing, his built up tension slowly begins to release.

To Simon he’s singing his favourite Wicked song to relieve stress and with thie midterms rolling over, it’s a lot, to Jace, who’s hearing him sing for the first time is soaking it in. He didn’t know Simon could sing, but he sounds so good. There Jace was watching this nerd, start to sing ever so wonderfully.

“ _Something is not the same. I’m through with playing by the rules of someone else’s game. Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep. It’s time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap!”_ As Simon says the last word, he jumps on a lamp post, holding on to one end with one hand and making gestures with the other.

“ _It’s time to try defying gravity. I think I’ll try defying gravity. Kiss me goodbye, I’m defying gravity_.” Simon points at Jace. “ _And you can’t bring me down_.”

Jace rolls his eyes, he guesses he can roll along with this. Never has he been gladder Alec and Izzy had a copy of the soundtrack of Wicked.

“ _Can’t I make you understand, you’re having delusions of grandeur.”_ Jace sings, in somewhat alright tone fake pleading towards Simon, at least to Simon, it was okay.

Simon playfully pushes him aside and continues to sing.

“ _I’m through accepting limits, ‘cuz someone says they’re so. Some things I cannot change, but ‘til I try, I’ll never know_!”

Simon turns back to Jace.

  _“Too long I’ve been afraid of, losing love I guess I’ve lost. Well, if that’s love, it comes at much too high a cost!_ ”

He softens his tune again. “ _I'd sooner buy defying gravity kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity and you can't pull me down_ ”

                Simon grabs a stick from the side of the street and jumps to a higher cement stand from the lamp post, initially worrying Jace. Although he doesn’t need to worry, Simon is simply overcome with his confidence, he’s skipping right down to the end. People are staring, but it matters not to Simon, despite being at least twelve feet off the ground, he’s letting off some steam and people don’t know him.

 _“So if you care to find me, look to the western sky! As someone told me lately, everyone deserves a chance to fly!_ ” Simon waves his stick around, as if it were Elpheba’s broom.

 _“And if I’m flying solo, at least I’m flying free. To those to ground me, take a message back from me!”_ Jace watches in awe as Simon, theatrically performs each note with expert accuracy, with his own twist of course. _“Tell them how I am defying gravity. I’m flying high, I’m defying gravity! And soon I’ll match them in renown!”_

Simon points his stick to the crowd that formed.

 _“And nobody, in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was. Is ever gonna bring, me down!”_ Simon belts out the last notes perfectly earning him applause from the small group. He bows down, and there Jace shaking his head, at how unbelievable this guys is.

The crowd starts to dissipate, and Simon sees Jace, smiling and all. Then Simon begins to make an awkward smile and looks down trying to avoid eye-contact. At first Jace thinks it’s because he’s shy or embarrassed because people watched him sing, but it was actually for a different reason.

“Jace, can you help me down from here?” Simon asks, a tad bit shyly.

Jace rolls his eyes and extends out his arms, beckoning Simon to jump. Simon feels a little iffy at first, but the look in Jace’s eyes say he can trust him, besides if not the look in his eyes then probably the memory of Jace pushing three people at once is enough proof to make Simon trust Jace’s capacity to catch him. So he does, and he lands, a bit harder than he originally had planned. Jace maintained balance of course, but the additional force made Simon’s face a bit too close to Jace’s

                Simon feels his body wrapped around by strong, sure arms and his own are folded against his chest and Jace’s, rather, muscular one. His hands just below Jace’s chin. From this distance Simon could see a hint of stubble on Jace’s face, and an even closer look of how split his heterochromania is. It knocks whatever leftover breath Simon had from the jump. He watches as their breath slowly becomes more and more intermingled.

                On Jace’s end, he’s experiencing the world in different shades of brown. From the Dark brown of Simon’s stray curls of hair falling haphazardly unto his face. The light brown flecks across Simon’s nose, and how he wishes to kiss each one individually. Perhaps, the murky brown eyes, that you could get lost in? Has the world had so many browns before? Jace doesn’t know and frankly he doesn’t give a damn, at the moment his only problem is which one to start with. For his eyes fall on Simon lips, as he could lean ever so slightly, it would be so easy to taste Simon right now.

                All fantasies aside, Simon actually pushes away first from Jace, not because he was uncomfortable, oh no. It was because of all things that could ruin the moment, it was a dead leaf that landed smack on Jace’s face, effectively spooking Simon. After pushing away, Simon lets out a hearty chuckle, and Jace does the same.

                “That leaf had me gobsmacked ain’t it? It was a real cock up in the moment.” Jace laughs out.

                Simon stares at him, in full ‘I beg your pardon’ face, because it sounded like, Jace is British. Those terms are familiar to Simon, he’d seen enough Dr. Who and Sherlock. So he just stares and a grin begins to form.

                “What was that?” Simon asks, on the verge of euphoria and disbelief.

                “What was what?” Jace asks, he seems aware but he’s making an attempt to deny it. He’s walking away from Simon.

                “You did a British accent and terms, just now.” Simon says as he chases after him, he’s clearly not going to let this one go.

                “So yeah. Sometimes it slips every now and then, I grew up in London, before I was adopted by the Lightwoods.” Jace explains.

                Simon stood there, a bit starry eyed. Jace rarely ever talks about his past, but whenever he gets bits and pieces of information, he always remembers them. Like how Jace is terrified of ducks, which is why they don’t go to central park. Ever.

                “Well, glad to know. Thank you for telling me Jace." Simon says as he nudges at him along with flashing the charming LewisTM smile.

                Another thing Jace adores about Simon is that he never made him feel that he’d have to rush or feel ashamed about his past. He’s perfectly fine patiently waiting for him to explain in time. Never demanding at all, which made the process of telling Simon things easier, more natural, and Simon would smile at him.

                “You never told me you were British.” Simon jokes. _‘It’s made you even sexier than you already are’_ Simon silently adds.

                “Well, you never told me you could sing like that.” Jace retorts, effectively shutting Simon up. Which wasn’t Jace’s intention of course, but Simon does remain silent for a while, save for repeat the word ‘touché’ every now and then.

                They board the subway train and Simon starts to talk again.

                “Did, I offend you in some way?” Jace asks cautiously.

                “No not at all, it’s just it did strike me that I didn’t tell you that I can sing.” Simon explains. “I’ll try to be open from now on.” He smiles.

                “You shouldn’t be obligated Simon, whenever it feels right, you can say it.” Jace says.

                “That’s true, but I feel like.” Simon, looks into Jace’s eyes as he says this. “I could tell you anything, anything in the world and I should. You know?” Simon shrugs.

                For the lack of a better understanding they did know, despite the fact they didn’t know what it was that linked them together precisely, but they both knew what it kind of was. Sort of.

                “I do, Simon.” Jace replies simply.

                “That’s great, I’m so glad we got to hang out today Jace, Thank you.” Simon says graciously.

                “You’re quite welcome. My presence has been known to bring joy to everyone I meet.” Jace says.

                “You’re such an asshole.” Simon laughs out, and play smack Jace’s arm.

                “Hey, you don’t know me well enough to call me an asshole yet.” Jace says as-a-matter-of-factly.

                “Well, I’ll get there won’t I?” Simon replies playfully, biting his bottom lip a bit.

                “Yeah, you definitely will.” Jace says, rather he’s sure Simon’s on his way.

                “As for why I can sing like that,” Simon begins. “Clary, Magnus and I auditioned for a Rent play at school once, because we were told it was extra credits, and well, let’s just say I got a vocally demanding role, so I had to train for a while.” Simon explains.

                “What role did you get?” Jace asks, his curiosity piquing.

                Simon hesitates for a while. He smiles and looks at Jace, he can’t keep a straight face while telling him this.

                “I got Roger.” Simon finally says, earning him a wide-eyed reaction from Jace.

                “The rocker dude? That’s bloody amazing!” Jace’s accent is slipping back in.

                “After the last show I got sore-throat and couldn’t talk for a while, and I couldn’t get the trademark raspy-ness” Simon continues.

                “Still, you probably sounded amazing.” Jace says. “You still do” Jace adds.

                Simon blushes at the compliment. He usually can’t take a compliment properly. He’ll usually laugh it off or follow up with some self-deprecating joke, but he’ll make an exception for Jace just this once as to not ruin the moment.

                “Thanks.” Simon says. “You’re probably more fit to play Roger though, what with the look and all.” Simon observes

                “I can’t sing that well though.” Jace retorts.

                “It can be taught.” Simon adds.

                “Besides, if I could sing, be amazing at sports and be this heavenly gorgeous, it would just be unfair to the rest of you wouldn’t it?” Jace chides, he’s half expecting Simon to smack him again, but instead he feels Simon lean in between the space of his shoulder and neck and whisper. “Asshole.” As he chuckles a bit more. Jace lazily places his arms around Simon’s shoulder for more support as he tries his best not to kiss the top of Simon’s head.

                ‘ _This is nice_ ’ both men thought simultaneously, aware that even if this was all they could have from each other. It was alright with them, for among all the things they have in the world, they had this and that was more than enough, given all that they already had.

The rest of the train ride was Simon leaning his head on Jace’s shoulder and drifting in and out of sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They do arrive at Simon’s apartment a little later than expected. The sky was dark and city lights were already glimmering by the time they made it. The pair saying their “see you later”s. For this is a light hearted story, so there aren’t supposed to be any goodbyes. __  
  
                “Text me when you get home okay?” Simon tells Jace before entering the building.

“Yes, mother.” Jace says, in his mocking purposeful British accent

“Jace…..” Simon warns.

“Alright I will, I promise.” Jace says, then begins to walk from view.

                Simon smiles as he watches Jace’s figure disappear into the sea of people. Despite the wee hours, New York never slept, neither did her people.

He walks into the apartment lobby and he greets Aunt Jessie then goes to the apartment. As soon as he unlocks the door, he sees the group eating take out on the coffee, his notes stacked neatly on the other side of the coach. The group turn their heads towards him.

“Well, look who’s back.” Maia begins, patting the space next to her. “Take a seat Si, and tell us all about your day.”

Simon rolls his eyes but obliges, he takes his seat and Clary hands him his food.

“So, we heard you went out with Jace today, how’d that go?” Clary said as she handed him food, Maia and Magnus attentive at the question.

Simon wanted to shoot a look at Maia, but then knowing Clary, she would have known one way or another.

“It was fun, we talked, walked around. I found out Jace like Broadway stuff too.” Simon replies nonchalant-ly   shoving food into his mouth. He just realized how hungry he was.

“Mhm.” Magnus says, a bit rudely, almost as if he knows Simon isn’t telling him something.

“Anything else?” Maia asks, trying hard not to sound like she’s prying but she still sound like she’s prying.

“We took the subway home.” Simon says, his voice with a degree of wariness.

“Mhmmmm.” Magnus says this time sustaining the last syllable.

                Simon’s had enough of this, he’s having a good day, he’s not about to let Magnus ruin it.

                “Bitch, do we have a problem?” Simon asks pointedly, the question directed to Magnus. In the past few weeks, they have noticed a significant change in Magnus’ demeanour since he started dating Alec. He’s been happier and much more active, but he’s also an amplified version of his originally snoopy self.

                Magnus says nothing, instead he puts his phone on the table, double taps it and it plays a video on Youtube. It was entitled ‘Wicked Talent’.

                As the video starts, playing it’s in terrible quality really, but then he recognizes who’s in the video. It’s him on the cement pole singing. Simon’s face flushes as he hears snickers from Maia and Clary. He looks back up on Magnus who’s smirking at him, the level of smug in unbelievable.

                “No, we don’t have a problem.” Magnus says as he soaks up the shattered remains of Simon’s pride. “I’ll erase it from the net the best I can, but for now, let the internet do its thing.”

                Simon buries is head in his hand in embarrassment.

                “Oh look, ten-thousand views in three hours, not bad Simon.” Clary chides as she puts her arm around Simon. Maia, still chuckling pats his head.

                This was not what Simon wanted to come home to, but then again they still love him, although they still wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to watch him suffer just a bit.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “There’s a video of me on the internet that’s going viral.” Simon explains to Jace through his phone call with him.

                “I know, Izzy showed it to me after I got home.” Jace replies, he’s watching a downloaded copy on his tablet right now, it’s paused and he keeps trying to zoom in on Simon’s face.

                “Oh great, now even your siblings know I’m an embarrassment” Simon says defeated, and falls back on his bed.

                “You’re not an embarrassment, you can barely even tell it’s you.” Jace says, continuously playing with the shot on the tablet.

                “That’s true, I do look pretty pixilated in the video.” Simon agrees begrudgingly.

                “See there you go, the important thing is you had fun today, with barely any consequences.” Jace assures him, while saving screenshots of the video.

                “I suppose you’re right. Thanks again for hanging out with me today Jace.” Simon as he gets up and changes for bed.

                “Again you don’t have to thank me so much. I’m your friend, and you’re a great guy to hang out with.” Jace tells Simon. He’s already in bed himself.

                “Well, as you said it before buddy, I’m a very gracious person.” Simon says as he changes clothes, Jace can tell he’s on speaker by the distance in Simon’s voice.

                “I know, you should be thankful you get to bask in my glory.” Jace teases.

                “Yes, yes I’m fully aware of you and you complex but-“ Simon’s sentence is cut off with him yawning. “- I’m not so sure where all this confidence is coming from”

                “It’s coming from me of course, because I’m amazing.” Jace replies.

                “One of the comments from the video said you sounded flat on your line.” Simon retorts.

                “What comment?” Jace asks, trying to sound oblivious. “Such a thing shouldn’t exist.”

                “Okay, you got me there was no comment.” Simon rolls his eyes.

                “I knew it you traitor. I think I’ll turn in now, seeing as you have spoken disparagingly of me.” Jace says.

                “Okay, whatever you say Jace. Goodnight.” Simon says climbing unto bed.

                “Goodnight Simon.” Jace says, putting down his phone, not really bothering to drop the call as he walks into the bathroom.

                Simon, on the other hand intended to drop the call, instead he pressed the mute button on his phone. He can’t hear anything Jace says anymore, but on Jace’s end he can still hear everything. This would all come to be very exciting in a few minutes, as Simon drops the phone next to his pillow facing down, unaware the call is still active.

                He gets up from bed and checks the halls, which were dark, aside from the light coming from Maia’s and Clary’s rooms. He shuts his door and locks it. It has been a wonderful day for him hasn’t it? However he wants to indulge himself into one last thing before going to bed. After-all, you can only have so much pent up energy after hanging out with an incredibly attractive man by your side for the whole day. It needs to be released, Simon thinks as he reaches for the bottle of lube at the bottom of his desk drawer beside his bed. It a little shameless and Simon knows this, but then again when has Simon ever had enough shame to keep him from doing what he craves for the most?

                He got back unto the bed rode his shirt up just a bit, rubbing his already semi-hard flesh, moaning softly placing the lube right next to his phone, between his pillow and wall. His want, his desire, already begging to fill with thoughts and fantasies in his head. Pretending his hands weren’t his own, rather they belonging to someone else. He, being at the mercy of strong arms, the thought of it elicits a low moan from Simon has lowers his boxers, and his length springs free, full and hard.

                He grabs the lube and squeezes a generous amount on his free hand, puts the lube back and spreads it evenly on both. He moves his left hand to his proud flesh and the other down between his legs to his puckered hole. He shudders at the cold touch of his own hands, as he begins a rhythmically jerking himself as he teases his hole. The pretence of pleasure in itself already getting to Simon, and he elicits muffled moans he stifles by forcefully biting don on his lips. Having rooms mates in its self, causes these problems. Simon is typically loud in terms of when it comes down to doing the dirty deed, but in times there are restrictions.

                He continues his venture, jerking and slowly, but surely, sticking one finger in himself causing him to turn his head to the side and gasp out in pleasure. His thoughts begin to wander, and the mysterious figure, broad figure, beings to take shape. The shape of Simon’s deepest fantasies, the one he long to take him the most. The figure with blond hair and different coloured eyes, at the peak of human physique taking him making him his, and Simon letting him.

                Simon breathes out yet again, his rhythm becomes faster, in terms of jerking himself and the two fingers now going in and out of himself. He needs this, he wants this. He wants this release, his only solace is this. His mind, his space where no one and read his darkest wants. This is what keeps him from throwing himself upon his friend every day, or pushing him into the nearest alleyway where he’d beg him to fuck him and leave him with liquid dripping between his legs like the dirtiest kind of slut.

                “Ohh, yes please. More, let me have it..” Simon whispers, rather begs to himself

                He’s so close to many things. The climax. The beginning, the fact that he could say Jace’s name over and over. After-all he is alone, in his bubble. No one could hear him. No one would know his greatest source of pleasure, the reason; the new, hot intensely passionate reason, why he would touch himself, like this almost every other night, would be his best friend?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Jace steps out of the bathroom after his nightly routine in his boxers and nothing else as per usual and switches off the light in the room and heads to bed. As he he’s getting into bed he sees a faint glow under his pillow, after removing it, he discovers that it’s his phone and the call with Simon is still on going. He smiles, and wonders if Simon is asleep. This wouldn’t be the first time this has happened, a few nights ago he woke up Simon in the midst of sleep just to tell him the call was still ongoing.

                He looks at his phone, he could just drop it right now, no point in disturbing a probably already asleep Simon right? (But come on really? Where’s the fun in that?)

                He brings the phone to his ear and prepares a snarky remark about how Simon shouldn’t leave his phone on. However whatever wit Jace had loaded on that remark died as swiftly as it was formed at the sound of what Jace was hearing on the other end of the line.

                “Ohh, yes please. More, let me have it..” Simon moaned, a little static-y, but it was clear that he was moaning. “Ah!” Simon gasped and continued the sounds of unadulterated pleasure.

                Jace, wide eyed with shock. He was here, a witness, front row seat to Simon, his best-friend, pleasuring himself. Every soft gasp and moan was audible to him. The begging, the desires and the vulnerability laid out before Jace like a fresh spring for a one who’s dying of thirst.

                ‘No! This isn’t yours’ A voice is Jace’s head rang out. His reason, to put the phone down and cancel the call. Simon wasn’t his, nor perhaps will he ever be He shouldn’t. He wouldn’t would he? It isn’t too late he can put the phone down now. Pretend this never happened, oh but how could a man dying of thirst reject the spring? Even eve fell for an apple. To make matters worse, he’s still hearing Simon, and he can feel his member harden and press uncomfortably strain his underwear. His thoughts tempting him with want and an idea. He want to entertain that idea now, as he lowers his boxers.

                Simon wouldn’t know if he just kept quiet right? Just this once, he could get off, just this once with Simon, pretend that he’s there, or here. He’s pleasuring Simon. Trailing his tongue up and down his lithe body, the body we won’t deny he stares at from time to time. Nipping at his chest and neck, rubbing their erections together, demanding for friction as one hand pins both of Simon’s arms up above his head and the other works on opening up his hole for him. He want Simon to experience a whole array of sensations at once. He wants him mind to stop working. In the simplest sense, he wants to raw Simon.

                He pumps his flesh faster with every dirty fantasy and wanton fuelled by Simon’s voice on the other end of the phone.

                “Oh, I’m so tight yes, more please.” Simon begs.

                Jace elicits his own stifled moan, for he it has just dawned on him that Simon is not only jerking off, but also fingering himself. Jace can only imagine being inside Simon. The thought only causes Jace to gasp into his pillow more. He’d do anything Simon would want. Simon would ask Jace to fuck him, face down ass up? He would oblige him. The thought causing Jace’s eyes to darken.

                _‘That’s right beg, beg me to fuck you’_ Jace silently demands.

                The idea of him being in the same bed as Simon would be enough to drive him into euphoria. The thought of kissing him? Licking him? Fucking him? These are all questions Jace wouldn’t know how to answer, but he would give anything to.

                “Mmm, yeah you like that?” Simon asks raptly on the other end. Jace could hear licking, no sucking. He can hear Simon sucking his fingers, bringing forth to life a new image. Simon before Jace, sucking him off. Simon’s mouth on his cock, lips wrapped around its girth and taking the length down his throat. Jace could feel the orgasm closing in as his eyes roll back.

                “Cl-close, so close.” Simon whimpers on the phone.

                _‘Cum for me, cum for me’_ Jace whispers to himself, commanding Simon.

                As if he had heard him, he could hear Simon’s voice shake and there’s a muffling in the background. Jace in turn climaxes as well, his back arches up, and he tries his best to bit down whatever sound of pleasure would unwarrantedly escape his lips as his release splays over his bare abdomen and chest.

                His eyes, shoot open immediately to his phone, coming to his senses of what he has done and drops the call and his phone. He has made a mess. He gets up and goes to the bathroom, to try and clean up, but it certainly won’t clean away the dirty deed he has done.

                How could Simon want him this way? He’s made it clear, he just wants him as a friend, nothing else.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Simon buckles his hips and he feels his anal muscles tighten around his fingers as he feels the orgasm, causing him to breathe out heavily, and lay there, hand still slick with lube and his body dripping with his semen.

The high he experiences quickly drifts to drowsiness as he stares at the ceiling and unconsciously reaches for the box of tissues on his nightstand and cleans himself up. Along with lathering himself with rubbing alcohol to get rid of any unpleasant stickiness.

His tension is gone now, and no one would be the wiser as to the objects of his desires. Granted it is his best-friend, but what harm has one little secret like this caused any ways? It’s not like Jace is ever going to find out. He much rather have this, this small solace. He’d be far too much of a hypocrite if anyone found out. Besides, Jace wouldn’t be into him this way, or at least as much as Simon would want it to be like. He could get whoever he wants, anyone but Simon.

Simon rolls back to bed, his mind relaxed and tired. With this little thing, whatever it is, Simon is content with. For how long? He doesn’t know, but for now he can enjoy it. The company of his best friend in the morning, and the lewd fantasies he has of him at night. He drifts into sleep, thinking of Leather Jackets, Broomsticks and Calculators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ef-8PtpxSUc This guys does the best male covers to some of the popular broadway songs. His name is Caleb Hyles. Check him out guys, you won’t regret it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Triggering back story, Mobs, Muder and Warzone for all those who wish to proceed, you’ve been warned.  
> Binches, you thought I'd only update one Jimon Chapter? You thought wrong! Double update now yall. I dont own them aside from the story yatta yatta yatta.

                “Unbelievably, it was surprisingly answerable” Maia, admits from atop the ladder as she was putting the last book that belonged in the section.

                “Yeah, I know, despite being from literally nowhere, her exam was pretty okay. I think we did well.” Simon says, awaiting for Maia to come down from the ladder.

                Midterms week has officially ended for them a few hours ago after their last departmental exam with Ma. Imogen. Sixty, open ended, problems with a two hour time limit was hell, but Simon and Maia got past it. They were pretty buzzed from the exam, it almost would seem like they weren’t all too exhausted. Magnus and Clary were still taking their exams, or at least that’s what they were assuming, so they had to cover for their shift. It was a Saturday too.

                “I’m not quite sure how I did from thirty-two to thirty-eight though.” Maia says, pushing the empty cart back to the main desk.

                “I amortized the accumulated depreciable cost over the fair value of the asset.” Simon explains.

                “Oh, good. I did that too.” Maia sighs in relief.

                “I’m not sure either, but whatever the case, I’m just glad the exams are over.” Simon confesses.

                “Here, here.”  Maia responds.

                They make it back to the main desk. The library was practically empty, despite being only eight p.m. everyone probably went home early to go to sleep or get drunk. Maia silently wishes she can go home and do both right now. Hodge is sitting in the main desk in front of desktop computer that the student council was generous enough to provide. Whether that was Alec’s doing, more specifically, Magnus doing Alec, we’ll never really know.

                “Hello there you two.” Hodge greets the both of them. “Seems like you guys can go on home early tonight. Seeing as there’s no one else here.” He says.

                “Really are you sure there’s nothing else you want help with?” Maia asks, Simon very much elbows her lightly. They have an opportunity to leave early, why is she trying to convince Hodge they can stay longer?

                “Nothing else really. You two can go on ahead, I’ll close up.” Hodge says slipping his glasses back on and looking at the computer screen.

                “Alright if you says so.” Simon says, pulling Maia out with him.

                “Goodnight Hodge.” Both of them say simultaneously.

                “Goodnight you two.” He says without looking from the screen.

                Maia and Simon grab their bags and step out into the cold night. Simon tugging the zipper of his hoodie up. As he and Maia start a conversation.

                “I can’t believe you wanted to stay a bit longer” Simon sounding offended.

                “I was trying to be polite.” Maia said, her chin held high.

                “Can you be polite some other time? When we’re not dead-ass tired?” Simon retorts.

                “Alright then Mr. Empathetic.” Maia says flippantly while rolling her eyes. She herself doesn’t have the energy to start with Simon, so she’s not going to. “Let’s go, Magnus and Clary are waiting for us by the van in the parking lot.”

                “You guys go on ahead home, I’m-“ Simon began but then was rudely interrupted by Maia.

                 “Hanging out with Jace tonight.” Maia says deadpan. Simon looking at her deadpan as well. “Will he be your ride then?” Maia says wiggling her eyebrows.

                “Yeah he says he got his bike fixed, so there’s that.” Simon says as-a-matter-of-factly. Maia simply rolls her eyes, she’s too tired.

                “Alright fine. I’ll tell Clary, you went off with Jace to elope.” Simon throws a crumpled piece of paper which misses by a mile. “Now be careful, you know what they say about bad boys on motorcycles.” Maia winks at him.

She knows something, Simon thinks. He feels like it’s one of those things everyone knows but him.

“I’ll be fine, it’s Jace.” Simon calls out to Maia. She responds but he couldn’t hear her anymore as she disappears into the night. Simon squints trying to make out the response, but decides to go to the area where Jace was practicing. From his text, he says he’s almost done.

When Simon arrives, the team is already putting their practice gear away. Their coach seems to be giving individual players talks about how they should improve. He sees Jace, sweaty and filthy, but still amazingly gorgeous standing next to their coach giving his own insights as well. To Simon’s understanding there’s a few big games next coming weeks, that’s why Jace has had trouble studying and needed Simon’s help in tutoring.

The coach tells Jace one last thing, placing his shoulder on him, seeming pretty serious. Jace nods and the coach walks away from Jace. Simon walks nearer into the light of the field so that he comes to Jace’s view. Surely enough the blonde spots him, and greets him with a smile and a wave. Simon wave awkwardly back. A few players slow down and notice Simon greet their quarterback.

“Hey there buddy, you almost ready to go?” Simon says. It’s a stupid question really, clearly Jace still has to shower.

“Yeah sure, just need to go shower first.” He says to Simon.

                Simon looks over Jace’s shoulder and sees two men approaching. Is it just him or is it a requirement for the football team to be attractive? It kind of reminds of him of the Philippine Volcanoes Rugby team and their underwear spread in his sister’s copy of Bench magazine.  Jace notices them approach and introduces them.

                “Oh, hey guys. This is Simon.” He turns to Simon. “I’d like you to meet Jon.” Jace gestures to the broad shouldered man, slightly shorter than Jace, light brown hair and large biceps, built like a tank really.

                “Sup dude.” Jon greets him. Simon nods in acknowledgement.

                “And this is George, the newbie.” Jace gestures to the curly, brown haired man with a summer tan, modeluesque chiselled body. Simon would know, he was standing shirtless in front of him. Some stray hair still on his face and he greets him with a dimpled smile.

                “Pleasure to finally meet you Simon.” George says shaking his hand. His accent had a light rumble over a few syllables. Simon was fairly certain he was Scottish.

                There’s a moment of silence as Simon forgets it’s his unspoken turn to speak, he tries his best to make it seem like he hasn’t been staring at George’s abs. He means it seriously, the sport in itself requires the physique these men possess, but do they have to be this attractive as well?

                He’s getting off point. Something George said. He said finally. What does that mean?

                “Does Jace talk about me?” Simon asks, directed to either of the two.

                He notices George cover his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laugh, and Jon just flat out holler in laughter. His eyes then fall on Jace whose face seems to be turned away from Simon. In embarrassment perhaps? Simon already laughing himself a bit.

                “Constantly.” Jon says, tears still in his eyes from laughing.

                “Just that you’re a really great tutor and friend.” George amends.

                “Yeah thanks again for making sure his grades don’t drop as so far as he gets kicked off the team.”  Jon laughs out.

                Jace sends him a death glare, Jon immediately stiffens up.

                “Oh it’s no problem at all really.  Jace is a fast learner. Just glad I could help.” Simon says sincerely.

                “Well, that’s enough talk guys” Jace buts in the conversation. “I need to shower so we can go, so do you two. You both stink.” He ushers them to the showers, only pausing as he turns to Simon. ”Give me fifteen minutes okay?”

                Simon nods and heads to the benches to wait, but not before hearing a few things.

                “He seems great Jace.” Jon says.

                “You should ask him to the game, yeah?” George suggests.

                Other than that Simon couldn’t hear anything anymore. Simon pulls out his phone and messages the group. Telling them that it’s ridiculous how the entire football team Simon has met so far is objectively hot enough to be underwear models. The proceeds to send a picture of Jon and George he secretly snapped a photo of while they were talking. Magnus immediately saying back the whole ‘they’re alright, still not as hot as my boyfriend.’ Comment. Simon smiles and closes the messenger app. He looks at the time on his phone, he’s got time to kill before Jace comes out of the shower. He opens his Codex reader app and continues to read a piece of slash fanfiction he’s put on hold for weeks now.

                Simon looks around once again to make sure nobody is anywhere near him as to sneak up behind him and see what he’s reading. He looks down on his phone and gets lost in the story once again.

 _“” …Tony hummed with pleasure as he watched the super soldier fall apart, head tossed back against the mattress once more as strong fingers curled tightly around the sheets. The soldier groaned lowly, one hand prying off the bed to lace into the thick dark hair. The fingers flexed like a pulse against his scalp, telling how much Steve was holding back the urge to fuck his mouth. For some reason that wound him up even tighter, egging him on. He wanted to make the man lose his composure, he wanted to rough up the clean-cut captain. So he sucked him down hard, gripping the thighs along the back to hold them apart. How many times had he pictured himself here? How many times had he fantasized about giving the other selfless pleasure? On anyone else this would’ve been seen as submissive, weak, but hearing the soldier enjoying himself so much fuelled his passion. He felt powerful, almost as much as when he’s in his suits. He worshipped the hard flesh, only drawing back to suck him down again…_ ””

                “What are you reading?” Jace asked a question so loaded, it made Simon spring up.

                The fact that he didn’t even hear Jace coming was a testament to how great this piece of fiction was, but now he’s faced with the dreaded question all fanfiction readers must face. After-all he couldn’t really tell Jace that he was reading smut. He’d have to explain what smut was, and then what Stony is. He doesn’t want to go down that road, their sexual relationship is already as awkward as it is. So the answer to Jace’s question would be the same thing he would tell anyone, who he knows shouldn’t know about this..indulgence.

                “Oh just some story.” Simon says vaguely, standing up and pocketing his phone.

                “About what?” Jace persists, adjusting his gym bag, as they walk.

                “Superheroes.” Simon wasn’t lying.

                “Which ones?” Jace asks.

                “Oh you know. Ironman, Captain America………” Simon thinks of another hero in the story. “…….Black Widow.”

                “That’s awesome.” Jace immediately, and thankfully changing topic. “One Halloween, we went as the avengers. Alec was Hawkeye, Izzy was Wasp, Max was the Hulk and I was Captain America.”

                Okay, never mind, Simon did not like this topic change. The fiction he was reading definitely coincided with this new bit of information. Simon looks at Jace, and yeah he sees the similarities. Blond hair, blue, almost, eyes, amazing physique. This is great, now every time he thinks of Captain America, he won’t think of Steve Rogers, he’ll think of Jace Lightwood instead.

                “Si, are you okay?” Jace voicing a bit of concern. Snapping Simon out of whatever spandex fuelled delusion he was just having.

                “Oh yeah! Me? Just fine really.” Simon says, a tad bit too nervous for his taste.

                “That’s good.” Jace says, his expression a bit sullen. Simon was about to ask the change in his demeanour, but then the man spoke again. “I’m about to tell you something, don’t freak out okay?”

                He sounded serious, and Simon couldn’t tell if it was a prank or not. Just the tone in his voice sounded serious. He tried to sound calm, almost as if he’s afraid that Simon would freak out. Truth be told he was very much worried. They remained silent until they got to the parking lot, a few cars here and there. He follows Jace to where he assumes is where his bike is parked.

                Lo and behold there it was, under a lamp, illuminating it from the darkness. They come closer to it and Simon looks at the vehicle, as Jace stands there, dare he say, nervous of how Simon would react.

                Simon recognizes it immediately, it’s a Harley. A Sportster Iron 883. Could it be the same one that very day? His heart was racing, only one way to be sure, he checks the plate, it read ‘42JW90’. Solidifying the evidence, that this was the same Motorcycle the day he almost got run over. That would mean, Jace was the one who almost ran him over. He looks at the helmet hanging from one of the handles, glinting in the light.

                For Jace, the air was heavy with tension. He knew what to say, so he was just going to say it. He was going to try and risk what they already have just to make things right.

                “I was the rider that day. It was the first time I saw you. I was in a rush delivering something to Alec but I feel really guilty about what I did to you. I’m sorry, truly I am.” Jace says slowly, meaning everything as he could trying his best to maintain eye-contact.

                Simon looks at Jace, of course he’d forgive him right off the bat for that. Could this friends have known about this? Was that why he walked in a conversation about Clary slashing someone’s tires? Had they known it was Jace this whole time? It makes sense that they would try to protect him. However, a sinking realization came to Simon’s thoughts, and of course, Simon being Simon, had no filter.

                “D-did you become friend with me because you were guilty?” Simon asks, trying not to sound hurt. The emotion was there of course, but it was more of the purpose of curiosity.

                “No!” Jace said too quickly and loudly, it made Simon flinch. “No.” He says softer this time, putting his hands up in a defensive manner. “The day I saw you on the field, I freaked out, I thought you recognized me.” Jace begins.

                “No, I didn’t at the time, I was just scared you caught me staring.” Simon interjects. “I’m sorry go on.”

                “Then I met you in class, and you’re smart and kind. Not to mention very passionate about musicals.” Jace adds. Simon shrugs in agreement. “To answer your question, no I didn’t become friends with you out of guilt. I became your friend because I like hanging out with you, and you’re so unapologetically yourself.” Jace smiles.

                This feels like a love confession from those romantic comedies Simon watched before with Clary and Magnus on one of those days they were both unhappily single.

                “Is this why you were nervous, because you thought an almost accident would end our friendship?” Simon asked, a bit of laughter was dripping into his voice, trying not to make it sound hurtful.

                Jace responds with a shrug and a smile. Simon lowers his head and exhales, laughing in the process his shoulders bounce a bit as he does.

                “It doesn’t change a thing Jace. Not one bit.” Simon says.

Then, unexpectedly, he’s enveloped in a hug by Jace. It’s quite apparent for Simon to see the disparity in their sizes now as he is easily wrapped by Jace’s arms around his shoulder, Jace’s head beside his own. This was a full body hug, Simon feeling the weight of Jace on him, along with the warmth of his friend as well. He takes a silent inhale. Jace smells like cinnamon, mint and mown grass. Musky and earthy, but refreshing.

_Jace_

 He hugs him back, with as much capacity to hug back as he can, with his shoulders immobilized, he could only hug back Jace’s toned obliques.

Jace releases Simon after which seemed like an eternity from the hug and smiles at him, Simon smiles back.

“Now that that’s over with, we can-“ Jace’s sentence was cut off, with an unexpected hard slap across his face. It had so much force, and probably with the surprise as well, it caused Jace to reel back a bit and his well-kept hair fall out of place. He nurses the sensitive cheek with his gloved hand and turns to Simon, his hand still raised from the strike.

“Wha-what the bloody hell was that for?” Jace asked, offended.

“That was for almost running me over.” Simon says as-a-matter-of-factly, massaging his palm.

“B-but, I-I thought you forgave me.” Jace sounding a bit too betrayed at the moment, almost furious even.

“Yeah, but I still deserve a free shot at you.” Simon says, clearly amused at Jace’s reaction.

“You’re insane.” Jace shaking his head. Simon was being incomprehensively difficult.

“I had a bruise that stretched up my thigh after you almost ran me over. I couldn’t sit right for a week.” Simon tells Jace.

“A-and that gives you the right to slap me? You could’ve marred by gorgeous face.” Jace back to joking now.

“Oh walk it off, I’ve seen you get tackled by three people at once, you’ll be fine.” Simon says flippantly already mounting the motorcycle. “Well, what are you waiting for? You said you’d take me somewhere.”

Jace looks at Simon and smirks at him.

“Oh I’ll take you somewhere alright you cheeky bastard.” He says before mounting the bike himself.

The next thing they knew they were speeding through New York traffic. Simon finally understood what Jace had felt like during the night he drove him home. Unrelenting terror were the words. Every sharp turn caused Simon to subconsciously wrap his arms tighter around Jace’s waist. He raises his head just a bit and sees what Jace sees; exhilaration and speed. He whoops in the air as they go off the main roads and up into a spiralling climb.  He looks at Jace, his eyes focused on the road, at least he’s assuming that, he can’t see shit under his helmet. We wonders where he’s taking him. Probably to murder him? Doubtful.

Jace could feel Simon press against his back, then relax as he goes up the slope. His arms still around Jace’s waist. He doesn’t mind of course, any excuse to be touching Simon is worth the while. They eventually stop near the top of the dirt road. Before Jace could even turn off the engine, Simon immediately dismounts, a bit clumsily and removes his helmet.

“Never. Again.” Simon says, punctuating each word.

Jace smiles in amusement because he still needs to get on the bike to get down later. He removes his own helmet and removes the key, putting it in his pocket.

“Alright, where are we? Don’t tell me you brought me here to kill me over that slap.” Simon deadpans, looking warily around him.

“No I wouldn’t.” Jace rolls his eyes, and places both hands on Simon’s shoulders, he then gently turns Simon around. Jace will forever remember the face that Simon made as he gazed over the view to see the dazzling city, with all its lights and buildings, yet they were far enough from the city to see the moon and the stars above the city. Simon felt like he was caught in a clandestine dream and he doesn’t want to wake up out of sheer awe.

Although Simon was busy staring at the view, Jace was busy looking at Simon. It kind of reminded Jace of the time he watched Tangled with Max, and as Rapunzel was staring at the lights in the sky, Eugene was staring at Rapunzel. How his eyes danced in wonder and how his smile got slightly more crooked, he wanted to kiss him right then and there. It seemed like he was going to as he leaned in next to him ever so slowly.

“Jace?” Simon spoke, breaking the silence.

“Yeah?”

“What is this place?” Simon looking at Jace.

“This is my literal city get away.” Jace explains. “A place I go to be alone, or to think. Sometimes I come here to sleep when the condominium is too noisy.” Simon nods.

“Does anyone else know about this place?” Simon asks.

“Alec knows about this place, he fetched my while I was drunk, along with Izzy, but aside from them, nobody else. Nobody else, knows about this place.” Jace voice a bit more serious again.

“How did you learn about this beautiful place? Did you happen to just stumble upon it?” Simon’s eyes wide with curiosity, but then for a split second, Jace’s eyes darken, a familiar look, Simon has seen it before. It’s the same look he saw when he asked his mother about his father. It was the look of pain.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” Simon apologized, he was practically kicking himself.

Jace looked back at Simon. The sweetest man before him, who might be a little vengeful, but has never done anything to warrant Jace’s distrust in him. He can hear Alec now. ‘You need to learn to open up to people more, especially those who are willing to talk to you’ and along with Clary’s ‘Simon, isn’t like me, he’s sensitive yet it’s what makes him strong. He’ll look past your flaws, and will like you for you, the real you’. He swallows hard, it’s been a while since he’s talked about this. His mouth is a bit dry too.

“No, No. I’ll tell you. If you’ll let me.” Jace says, Simon places his hand around Jace’s knuckles as a sign of comfort.

“I’m listening.” Simon assures Jace.

“My parents, brought me to New York when I was younger, they knew the lightwoods back then when we paid them a visit.” Jace tells Simon, he pauses then continues. “I grew up in a wealthy family, we lived in Turnbridge, Kent. As I recall I was happy, until my father was recruited by a mob boss.”

Simon rubs his thumb over Jace’s hand for comfort. They sat on a stone as the latter continues his story.

“My father was a doctor, so every now and then he would patch up some of the members of the mafia, even at our own home. One day, things went south. The mod thought of my father as liability. He knew far too much and they wanted him and his family dead.” Jace paused. “My mother hid me in the secret wine cellar we had, when police found me I was in so much shock I attacked one of them. Later the Lightwoods found out what happened and they took me in and raised me as their own.”

Jace looks over the view once again, lights still dazzling as ever.

“Sometimes I come here, because it reminds me of one of the few happy times in my past. I tried to forget about what happened but I couldn’t. So that’s why I come here, to remind myself that my past is a part of me and that I should accept it, because it has let me form new memories, with Izzy and Alec and Max.” Jace lists things off then looks at Simon. “And with you.” Jace grasps back Simon’s hand with his, his expression soft.

This was a vulnerable moment for Jace, he needs empathy and assurance, things that Simon wasn’t very good at. Making a joke right now would be a terrible mistake, so he decides to disclose something as well.

“M-my dad, died when I was still three.” Simon begins, his voice a little shaky. “He was a war hero, his base was ambushed and a bomb went off-“ Simon chokes at the last part, but he speaks again as if to tell Jace he’s fine. “People tell me he was a great man, that he was amazing. My older sister, Elaine knew him to be a loving dad. She and my mom told me my dad loved me very much, and I love him too. The thing is it sometimes gnaws at me that, I didn’t know him well enough, and everyone, especially my mother miss him too much to talk about him.” Jace showing a bit of concern for Simon, but then Simon smiles at him. “The thing is though, I’ve also learned to accept him as part of me, despite not really knowing him. That’s why I work hard for my family, like the rest of us do.” He breathes for a second and takes both of Jace’s hands in his own, looking at Jace. “What I’m trying to say is. I understand what you went through, and that you can tell me anything, and I will always understand.” Simon says.

Jace would never admit that he shed a tear that night, after what Simon said. This beautiful, wonderful man in front of him, acknowledges his past. He doesn’t apologize for it, rather he knows it has happened and it’s a part of who he is, and most importantly, accepts it. This feeling, this warmth, that Jace feels, it’s unlike any lust or passion he’s felt. It’s much more intense, it’s indescribable. Could it be what he thinks it might be? For some unknown higher force could possibly be trying to signal to him, like runway lights in a foggy night to deliver him sweetly and safely. Jace cups one of Simon’s cheeks, softly and reverently, like holding a diamond. He waits for a signal to move, to get closer.

Simon shudders at Jace’s touch, his mind couldn’t process what was going on. His mind is screaming, telling him Jace is only doing this because he’s experiencing extreme emotions and that Simon shouldn’t interpret this as romantic. That logically people tend to pull closer to one’s who are with them when traumatic experiences drive them to do so. He doesn’t think of Jace as broken, far from it even, he thinks of him as his own person. So why is he still leaning forward anyways?

The two men inch closer to kissing, their breath intermingling in the crisp air, so close to tasting each other, so close to feel each other’s lips against their own. The anticipation, the expectations, everything, just an inch away. The want, oh the want they feel for each other, finally going to be reciprocated. Like a hairline trigger, or a pressure sensitive mine, or even a spark to a firework just a mere insignificant distance away.

 _‘BOOM CLAP THE SOUND OF MY HEART!  THE BEAT GOES ON ANANANA’_ Simon’s phone goes off, effectively ruining the moment. The two men sigh and Jace puts his forehead against Simon’s. They both laugh. The ringtone goes on for a while until they both stand from the rock.

“You better answer that, I’ll go get something from my bag.” Jace says, excusing himself back to the bike.

Simon watches him leave, pushes the stray hair from his face and answers the call. He knows who’s on the other end of this call, because this is Clary’s assigned ringtone. Before he could speak, Clary’s voice was all over him.

“Where the hell are you? It’s nearly midnight, and your phone keeps saying you can’t be reached. You’ve had me worrying sick!” Clary, scolding him through the phone, he has to move the phone an inch away from his ear.

“Look, I’m fine okay. Calm down.” Simon’s first mistake was to tell her to calm down.

“Don’t you _dare_ fucking tell me to calm down.” Clary says sharply, there’s a muffled sound in the background, which sounds like someone else’s voice. “-I don’t care, track his phone down Magnus.”

Alright, he should’ve told Clary he’d be out late tonight.

“I’ll be home in thirty minutes alright.” Simon says calmly, not waiting for Clary to respond, he drops the call and turns off his phone. Just a precaution, as much as he hated doing that to Clary, Jace wants to keep this place private, so he’ll take the heat from Clary later.

He gets up and walks back to the bike, where Jace is waiting for him.

“I take it you need to get home soon?” Jace asks, his trademark cockiness showing once again.

“Oh yeah I do.” Simon rubs the back of his neck. “I fear that if I don’t, Clary would send the whole N.Y.P.D to come get me.

“We can’t have that now, can we?” Jace says in mock worry.

“No we cannot. Considering that you might be labelled as the suspect of my kidnapping.” Simon jokes.

“Ah yes, another stunningly attractive man accused of a crime and then thrown in prison. At least my mug shots will go viral.” Jace jokes back. Simon laughs heartily.

“You’re terrible.” Simon says, in between his laughter.

“Not entirely no.” Jace says, then reaches for something behind him and presents it to Simon. He looks a tad bit too shy giving it to him as well.

Simon looks at what it is. It’s a crumpled up piece of clothing. There’s enough light to tell what it is, right off the bat. It’s Jace’s letterman jacket. Now Simon very well knows what it means to wear one of these, it means that you’re dating whomever owns the jacket you’re wearing. Magnus and Clary hate this notion of wearing one because it seems like a form of possession. Much like a big ‘hands off’ kind of thing or like when male dogs urinate on a spot. However Simon doesn’t see it that way at all, he think it’s endearing, but now back to the main thing. Why the Jacket?

Simon looks back at Jace, his expression clearly demanding an explanation.

“It’s my letterman jacket. See it has my number at the back, with my name above it.” Jace says spreading it out to give Simon a better look.

Simon shoots him an ‘obviously’ look.

“Well, there’s this big game coming up soon. Traditionally the quarterback, that’s me, has to bring a significant other to the game.” Jace says, sounding more and more sheepish as he does. Simon nods in understanding.

“It’s like a superstition that, as long as the quarterback’s S.O is there during the game, we can’t lose.” Jace explains further. “And since I’m still single, angel knows why. You wear it, because you’re my best friend and therefore, technically, still a significant other.”

On a regular day Simon would have written this off at any other kind of bullshit Jace tries to pull on a routinely basis, but then it does explain what he heard Jon and George say earlier about Jace bringing someone to the game. Initially Simon had written it off to be someone else, but after what had transpired, well almost transpired, he’s willing to believe anything Jace says.

“Really now?” Simon asks.

“Yes, really.” Jace affirms, holding the jacket closer towards Simon.

Simon is hesitant at first, but then takes the Jacket. It has the school’s colours, gold and sky-blue, Lightwood written in bold, with the number forty-two on it. Simon smiles fondly at the gesture of being given something that was a part of Jace.

“You want to try it on?” Jace suggests.

Simon obliges him and puts the Jacket over his hoody. Despite the layers of clothing already on his body, it was fairly larger than him. His fingers barely even stuck out of the arm holes and it made him look like too small of a hanger for the jacket.

Jace didn’t think that at all though, he though Simon looked equal parts handsome and adorable in his Jacket. It suited him even.

“Y-you’re the only one that has gotten to wear that, besides me of course.” Jace admits, Simon smiles a bit wider. He’s never felt this honoured before. He feels the need to take care of it even more so now.

“Really? Not even..” Simon pauses to think of someone who might’ve worn this before, but he was cut off by Jace.

“No one else.” Jace said, firmly. Simon tries to cover up his creeping blush by distracting himself with the jacket.

Simon takes the time to feel the fabric. It seems a little well worn, probably by Jace. He turns his head a bit to sneakily smell the collar of it. Mown Grass, Cinnamon and Mint. Definitely smells like Jace.

 _‘Jace’_ Simon’s mind echoed.

“There’s one more thing about the superstition though.” Jace adds, Simon looks back at him. “It brings more luck to us if you wear it on days before the big game. The more days, the better. You also can’t ever take that off while on campus. It’s a sure sign of us losing if you do.”

Simon tries not to look amused. He’s never really one for superstitions, or sports. He’s never understood why people would get excited over someone throwing a pseudo-spherical object filled with air, or some other material, through a field, but at least this will make Jace happy, so he’ll make an effort to enjoy it himself. Jace didn’t even ask if he was going. He gave him the jacket with the assumption that he was going too.

“You nervous?” Simon asks.

“A little.” Jace said, sounding confident, but Simon knows him better than that.

After tonight he got to know more about Jace than he had hoped. What was a mere bud had now blossomed into a bush of lush vibrant roses. It was only a matter of time before it became a garden of what was only beyond simple affection between two friends.

“In that case.” Simon says as he zips up Jace’s jacket to his neck. “Consider this day one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction is real; Ever Fallen in love with Someone by Emono, (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8201548/15/Ever-Fallen-in-Love-With-Someone) I am not ripping the story off, it’s amazing and you should go read it. I swear to god it’s amazing. Emono is also one of my favourite slashfic writers and most of my work will be inspired by her. 
> 
> MORE JIMON INBOUND


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, new chpter, so this chapter is more of a filler chapter really, like I'm experimenting on how the characters would interact all together. The plot heavy stuffs, coming I promise and guys, the reveal.
> 
> I don't own anything but the plot, and I swear I'm treating these characters like babies, but this is my story, so Imma treat them like that all I want. I'm also thinking of doing like a canon divergent au, or maybe coffee shop au? ehhh I'll finish this stuff first.
> 
> (OK the pasting error has been fixed guys I swear to my sleep deprived self that was a mistake)

**Chapter 14**

                When Simon got home last night, nearly thirty minutes before 1 A.M. With a note at the door. It was addressed to him;

                “ _You’re lucky I have to wake up early because I need to finish my plates at the university lab tomorrow. We’ll talk at lunch._ ”

                It was from handwriting says it might have been from Clary or Magnus, but the context was clearly pointing to Clary. He’ll have hell to face her tomorrow at lunch. He reaches for the keys in his pocket, and he felt his phone there too as well. He almost forgot he turned it off.

                He turns the key, the living area is already dark, but there’s light coming from the kitchen. He turns his head to see Maia, a hot cup of what could be tea in one hand and the book “The Count of Monte Cristo” in the other. She was in pyjamas and was sitting in a pose that had a distinct likeness to the Petty Beyonce Meme TM.

                He looks at Simon and unblinkingly rakes her eyes up and down him. Simon was still wearing Jace’s jacket, she saw the name Lightwood before Simon had turned to face her so she knows it’s from their blond classmate. She purses her lips and takes a sip of her tea again, eyes not leaving Simon.

There is an unspoken sense of judgement Simon is feeling and he’s rather uncomfortable with it. He returns the gaze at Maia, in an attempt to match and counter it, but he fails. Maia, turns her gaze back at her book. Simon is about to retire to his bedroom, but not before Maia imparts some words to him.

“I’m perfectly fine with whatever it is you’re doing, but I’d bet fifty dollars that Clary won’t be so fine with your new article of clothing.” Maia says, amusement dripping in her voice. She takes another sip before continuing. “I’ll pay good money to see her reaction to it.”

Simon shoots her a look that she misses and retires back to his bedroom. He drops his bag down slowly. He opens his closet and he sees himself in the full body mirror. He smiles, the jacket really is far too big on him. He twists and turns trying to see other angles of himself in it. Eventually he stops and hugs himself still facing the mirror.

He really does look like Jace’s boyfriend. Doesn’t he?

‘ _But you’re not are you? You’re just his friend. Now stop thinking these things. It’s bad for you._ ’ Simon silently says to himself.

He frowns at the discerning thought. Of course he couldn’t let himself be a deluded fool for just ten seconds could he? He felt like his mind constantly has a metaphorical spray bottle for such audacious thoughts. However, as per usual, the thought is right. He shouldn’t think such things. It’s not good for him.

He sheds the jacket and the rest of his clothes, down to his thin shirt and boxers and goes to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he’s done, he returns, turns off the light and flops into bed without a second thought. He’s quite tired, but he feels as though something’s a miss. He faces up. From the corner of his eye he sees the jacket, hanging from his closet, illuminated by the light coming from the partially covered window. Mostly city lights coupled with the possible moonlight that can be visible from time to time.

Simon hums at a thought, he wonders if it’s such a good idea. He debates with himself whether it’s worth getting out of bed for even. It probably is. The night was serious after-all, it would be best to end it with a laugh right? What better way to laugh than with a Lewis twist.

He gets up from his bed, takes the jacket off the hanger and puts it on himself. He turns the lights back on and lies back down in bed. He grabs his phone and take gets into position.

He smiles and takes a selfie, in a mock sexy pose, wearing the jacket over his sleep wear. He then proceeds to send the picture, along with a hilarious caption to Jace. He knows Jace will see this when he wakes up tomorrow. He could imagine the look on Jace’s face when he does. It gets him giddy with excitement. He puts the jacket back on the hanger and turns the lights back off then goes back to sleep. He’ll wear the jacket the next few weeks, so why doesn’t he have fun with it until then too.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                 It was early morning in the Lightwood domicile and the three of them were just about to leave. Alec was just waiting on Izzy and Jace to finish getting ready. Jace just plans to hitch a ride with Alec today because they all would be home a bit late, needless to say it was pointless to bring his bike today.

Jace would never thought he be excited to be early to Ma. Imogen’s lecture today, but now he has convinced Simon to wear his jacket for the next weeks has him on cloud nine. He mentally slaps himself for being this sickeningly romantic, but he doesn’t really care. Although he and Simon aren’t boyfriends this is the closest thing Jace would probably ever get to having that. It’s his unspoken token of affection to Simon, even if the latter doesn’t see it that way, but to Jace it’s important. He’s important to him.

“Jace, are you done?” Alec’s voice snaps him out of his Simon daydream.

“Yeah just going to get my phone.” Jace responds.

His phone ran out of power before he got home last night. It’s fully charged now, but he still hasn’t turned it back on. He removes it from its charger and the charger from the socket. He readies the rest of his things as it turns back on. He is about to go out his door, before he looks at his phone and sees Simon sent him a picture last night. He smiles and opens the picture message.

Jace has seen in one of Max’s Anime shows that when men see an attractive woman, blood begins to gush out their noses. Which often brought concern to Jace about the treatment of women in anime, but that’s not the issue at the moment. He always thought that it was a bit dramatic, why is blood coming out of their noses? Later he finds out that it was a euphemism for them getting an erection. Like the one Jace was having. Right now, sudden and borderline cartoonish as it appeared. It was visible and it strained his pants.

His face was beginning to feel hot right up to his ears. The picture Simon had sent him, was Simon, in his shirt and boxers, wearing his jacket. The question whether it was purposefully sexy or not was unimportant. The fact of the matter is that there was a sultry picture of Simon on his phone, and it was causing problem, and Jace wasn’t only taling about the chafing in his pants.

The picture opened a can of worms of Jace’s fantasies, which included Simon posing for him in his Jacket. He would wake up after a night of celebrating with him, next to Simon still wearing his jacket. Pulling him closer, kissing him awake. Their scents intermingling, from the events that had transpired from last night. The want, need and passion still evident on their bodies and on the sheets of the bed. Lazy morning kisses and coupled with cuddling not a single care of what happens around them, for they would be alright together. The picture Simon had sent him looked like it had come straight of that specific fantasy, it’s real and so close Jace could almost feel him next to himself. Like many fantasies, this offered a temporary escape and not much of a solution.

“Jace we’re going to be late! Hurry up!” There was someone pounding on his door, pulling him out of another Simon fuelled fantasy. It was Izzy this time, she’s rarely ever ready before him.

  He panics as he now has to conceal the photo and his boner. He thinks fast and stuffs the phone back in his gym bag and puts the bag in front of himself and opened the door trying to act casual.

“Finally.” Alec sighs out in relief. “Let’s go.” He says opening the elevator, Izzy and Jace follow suit, the latter holding the bag firmly against himself. He hopes his boner will go away soon. He hopes at least before he makes it to school, because he can’t conceal it anymore when he’s next to Simon.

“Are you alright?” Izzy asks, leaning in slightly to ask Jace, who tenses a little bit.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” Jace says back, a bit too defensively causing Izzy to quirk a brow at him.

When they make it to Alec’s car in the basement, he lets Izzy ride the front seat so he can have all the space in the back to keep his bag on his lap the entire ride to school. He uncharacteristically silent in the back seat, Izzy and Alec wonder why. They hazard a guess that it’s because of what happened with Simon last night, so they decide to casually ask him questions.

“You came home late last night.” Izzy begins, more of a statement rather than a question.

“I did. Practiced late, and then hung out with Simon.” Jace says dismissively, occasionally looking at his phone then out the window.

“What did you guys do?” Alec asks, trying to sound sincere.

“Oh just some stuff.” Jace says, flatly again.

Alec and Izzy felt like they were parents dealing with a difficult teenager. So Izzy decides to slip off the caring sibling hat, and trade it in for the traitorous sister hat.

“Well, if you’re going to be incredibly vague about what you did last night.” She pulls out Jace’s phone from her purse. “Then this will shed some light on that.”

Jace’s face goes from shock, to anger in a matter of seconds. That definitely caught his attention. Izzy smirks as he avoid Jace’s hand as he tries to grab it from her.

“How did you-? Never mind that. Give it back Izzy.” Jace demands.

“No, I’m going to look through it now. You’re hiding something and I’m about to find out what.” Izzy says, typing Jace’s passcode in. She knows everyone’s passcode.

“I’m not hiding anything, just give my phone back.” Jace says reaching for it again, but Alec accelerates the car just a bit, throwing Jace back in his seat.

Jace was about to beg one last time, but it was too late, Izzy has opened the message conversation with him and Simon.

Izzy, silenced and her eyes wide with shock. She opens her mouth and closes it again. She’s not entirely sure what to ask at this point anymore. She recognizes the jacket of course, but that was not the most interesting thing about the picture. Now was it?

“Izzy what is it?” Alec asks, keeping his eyes on the road. She breathes out and looks at the rear view mirror to see Jace. His eyes may look furious, even threatening. However, if you go past that. His look was pleading her, not to say a word.

“Well?” Alec asks another time.

Izzy purses her lips, she doesn’t want to lie to Alec, she also doesn’t want to rat out on Jace. Luckily for her she didn’t have to do either.

“It’s a picture of Simon in my letterman jacket.” Jace confesses. Alec’s expression widens then goes back to his composed state.

“Is it true Izzy?” Alec asks her. She simply nods in confirmation and hands the phone back to Jace. Alec smirking, while still facing the road. They knew about the upcoming game and the university’s superstitions. This doesn’t really come as a surprise to Alec, as he knew it was eventually going to happen.

“So you’re taking him to the game huh?” Alec, amusement dripping into his voice.

“Yeah, I am.” Jace says, not even bothering to hide his embarrassment anymore.

“That’s great, at least you’re finally making progress with your emotions towards him.” Alec says, pausing to look at Jace through the mirror. He wants to make a clarifying follow-up question on their status is, but he hazards a guess that he’ll probably get another vague answer. From the looks of it, even Jace doesn’t know where his relationship with Simon truly stands. The best thing for him and Izzy to do now is just to be there for him. “

You have our support Jace.” Alec says.

“You always will.” Izzy finishes.

Jace looks up to see Alec’s rare endearing smile along with Izzy’s in the rear view mirror. It made him feel a bit better about his conflicting feelings about Simon. At the very least, they’ll be there for him in case things go bad. Which may or may not happen.

“Oh and by the way.” Alec adds, snapping Jace out of his thoughts. “There’s an app where you hide those nasty pictures. Magnus suggested one to me.” He says as they enter the campus.

Izzy hollers in laughter and Jace practically dies of embarrassment in the back seat.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon feels the eyes on him as he walks down to his lecture hall with Maia. It wasn’t be as bad as high-school was but still the stares were kind of getting to him a little bit. It just goes to show you how well known Jace is to the University body. However, he still walks with pride, he has Jace’s name with him. He can’t let people know that he’s a nervous wreck. Luckily for him, Maia was the perfect wingman, glaring at the people who’ve stared at him for too long.

“I wasn’t popular in high-school. I’m not used to this much attention.” Simon says, still trying to keep up the confidence.

“I know Si, I was there with you remember?” Maia said, glaring at another student. “At this rate, people will start to think I’m more of your body guard than your friend.”

“Thanks again Maia. Really, I didn’t know Jace was _this_ well known.” He says nearing their lecture hall.

“This will probably pass in a few days, you know how fickle the public is.” Maia assures him.

“I would hope so.” Simon murmurs to himself.

They enter the lecture hall, and he sees Jace, Izzy and Alec in their seats, surprisingly earlier than Simon and Maia. A few students give them the side eye, but Simon doesn’t pay them as much heed as he did with the outside students. He knows very well, that in here, passing the course is far more important than who wears what of whom. Then again Simon was pretty sure that was what college was entirely.

Jace notices him enter, he straightens up his posture. Simon and Maia make it up the stair and take their usual seats, Simon next to Jace of course.

“Hey.” Jace greets them both.

“Hey yourself.” Simon responds as he sits down. “Good morning Izzy, Alec.” Simon greets them both.

“Good Morning to you too.” Alec says dully, which is Alec emotions for sincere.

 “I see that Jace gave you his jacket to wear for the next few weeks.” Izzy comments. “It’s a heavy burden that the fate of the match rests on you not removing that on campus.”

Simon’s eyes widen a bit, the realization hit him like a minivan. He can _never_ take this jacket off on campus. _Ever_. Otherwise, some higher force that the entire football team and majority of the school believe in will cause them to lose, but more importantly it’ll crush Jace’s confidence or maybe part of his confidence? The dude has like loads of confidence, like an infinite supply of it. So maybe he’ll dent his confidence? Simon can’t have that.

“Yeah, I accepted the terms and agreements.” Simon said trying to sound funny.

“I’ve also heard that you have to be with Jace at most times if possible. According to superstition at least.” Alec adds. Simon nods in understanding, smiling politely at them.

Maia quirks her brow in scepticism. This ‘superstition’ was stating to feel like a ploy to get Simon to spend as much time with Jace as possible, and even his siblings were helping him do it. Maia already had a talk with Jace, and she’s fairly good friends with Izzy and Alec. Whatever their up to better not end up hurting Simon otherwise there will be trouble.

“I guess that’s understandable. This would be wonderful getting to hang out with all of you more.” Maia says.

“Yeah we rarely ever get to hang out together” Simon adds.

“We’re kind of busy, we only share this class and lunch at noon.” Alec reasons.

“I have most free periods, so I can be with Si-, I mean, you guys more.” Jace says, trying to casually act like that slip didn’t mean anything.

Maia got it now, they were trying to stick Jace to their schedule, so he can see Simon more. Maia thought it was equal parts sweet and impressive that he took the time to know where his schedule coincides with Simon’s, but Maia wasn’t letting them off easily off the hook.

“What time are you guys free for lunch?” Maia asks.

“Around noon.” Izzy answers.

“What a coincidence, so is our break, and I mean Magnus and Clary are free then too. We should have like a lunch date, the seven of us.” Maia says. It wasn’t a suggestion. It was happening. She pulls out her phone and texts Magnus and Clary.

The Lightwood siblings look a tad bit shocked that their plan was taking this turn. Alec was about to speak before he was interrupted by Simon’s comment.

“Yeah that sound like a great idea. Don’t you guys think so too?” Simon says excitedly, the question pointed to Jace.

“S-sure, that sound like an awesome idea.” Jace says, looking towards his siblings for support.

“N-now hang on I had something-.“ Alec spoke before being cut-off again.

“Magnus replied and he says he’s coming.” Maia says, waiting for Alec’s reaction. Alec holds his tongue from continuing his statement. It seems like hearing Magnus coming has an effect on him.

“-Which I can put on hold for this lunch date.” Alec finishes.

 “I actually think it’s a good idea.” Izzy says.

“Thanks.” Maia says as Ma. Imogen enters the room. “My ideas are always great.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “What in fresh hell is that?” Clary says upon seeing Simon and Maia. She clearly meant the jacket Simon was wearing.

                They decided to eat in the same secluded spot Izzy once showed Clary some time ago. A gazebo on the north side of campus, where barely anyone ever passes by. Save for the janitors.

                “Pay up.” Maia tells Simon, who is across from her, with her palm open. The latter shaking his head.

                “Now Clary, that’s just a jacket.” Magnus says, sitting down next to Simon, getting a better look at the jacket. “It’s Jace’s jacket, but still a jacket.” He says as he places their food on the table.

                “It’s a letterman jacket, like the one’s snobby girls wore back in high-school to make themselves feel superior.” Clary responds as she its down next to Maia, then turns Simon. “Explain. Now.”

                “There’s a superstition that at the first game of the year, the significant other of the quarterback has to wear his jacket in order for them to have a sure victory.” Simon explains.

                “Is he your boyfriend now?” With that question, six eyes suspicious immediately fell on him as Clary continued. “Wait is that why you came home last night?” Clary’s voice becomes increasingly worried. Then her expression turned into flat out horror. “D-did you..?” The expression of the rest of his friends, grew nosy and inquisitive.

                “No.” Simon says firmly to Clary pointing a finger at her non-verbally telling her to stop such disgusting accusations, he turns to Maia and does the same thing. “No.” finally he turns to Magnus. “No.” Then he goes back to Clary. “No. Yah nasty.” He said with equal verve as Raven Symone.

                “Then why? Is this like the whole ‘Netfilx and Chill’ thing all over again where he can’t differentiate what the terms actually mean?” Magnus asks, recalling the time he had to confront Jace about it.

                “He doesn’t have a girlfriend or boyfriend. The closest thing he has to a significant other is me, his best friend.” Simon explains.

                Maia and Magnus nod in understanding. Clary on the other hand just quirks her brow. Honestly, she knows Simon and Jace are a match made in _Paradiso,_ ever since her enlightening dinner with Jace, but she wonders what’s keeping Jace from making a bigger move than giving Simon his jacket. She can’t really judge Jace’s actions though. Simon seems happy, and she can feel them getting closer, but honestly how much longer are they just going to ignore the plain and simple truth right before them? Then again, Clary has her own plain and simple truth to reveal as well, she wonders how that will turn out for her.

She perks up though as she sees Izzy along with her two brothers come into view.

                Maia observes as how each “couple” greets one another. She wouldn’t consider herself being an odd wheel, because she’s perfectly content with her own relationship, but it’s still fairly entertaining to observe the others as they greet each other.

Magnus stands to kiss Alec, not really a long drawn out one. It was short and sweet, but with still a great amount of intimacy. They’re confident with each other around, and they know how to reciprocate each other’s emotions. They both sit down next to Simon with Magnus still next Simon. Clary doesn’t get up as Izzy sits down next to her and gives her a quick peck on the cheek, Clary smiles and returns my giving a swift kiss on Izzy’s nose. They’re comfortable around each other, enough to play around. They’ve also worked on non-verbal communication seeing as how Izzy leans in and leans Clary’s head on her shoulder, almost as if she knows something is troubling her. These are established relationships and how they interact with each other determine how their relationship is going.

This speaks as well for Simon and Jace. She looks at how Jace simply sits next to Simon and the latter shifts a bit closer to him. They smile awkwardly at each other, as Simon does. Jace leans in to fix the collar of the jacket on Simon. Simon blushes a bit at the physical contact, so does Jace. They both turn to face the table now.

They exchange pleasantries and then bring out the food each of them brought. Magnus and Clary had brought some pesto chicken pasta for lunch they had cooked last night, along with some mixed fruit salad. They didn’t bring plates, this just meant all four of them intended to eat right out of the same containers.

Alec takes out three bento boxes for his siblings and gave one to each of them respectively. His own being salmon with teriyaki and mixed vegetables, Izzy and Jace’s were both chicken donkatsu with mixed vegetables. Alec also hands their utensils.

They conversed while they ate, Clary off about what her professor had told her about one of her sketches.

“Then he was like ‘her proportions are wrong and unflattering’. Oh, I’m, sorry that I gave her rolls and curves when she bends down. Like how else-.” She pauses as Izzy feeds her a piece of chicken. She hums on delight as she chews it, and then swallows before continuing. “Like how else does flesh and skin work? It doesn’t bend, it moulds.” Clary says before giving Izzy some pasta as well.

“Yeah, I particularly favour those realistic busts where women are actually portrayed with rolls.” Alec agrees, feeding Magnus a grape. The other, attempts to bite his fingers as well. “Hey.” Alec says in playful protest.

“Still,” Magnus begins, but then stops to swallow the grape he’s eating. “You still have to please him to get a good grade.”

“Oh please.” Izzy begins. “If I had to please every man’s preference, I’d be getting nowhere in life. Men might think women are picky and indecisive just to divert the fact they’re a hell of a lot more so.” Izzy finishes.

“Amen, sister.” Maia agrees, reaching across her place to high-five Izzy.

“You’re right about that Izzy, but Magnus and Clary take about the same time to get ready in the morning.” Simon snipes.

“We don’t take that long.” Clary defends herself.

“You take as long an episode of ‘Shadowhunters’” Maia says.

Clary and Magnus let out indignant huffs and stuff their faces with pasta in defeat.

“I like that show, demons and angles. Hot people.” Simon says.

“Ah, so I have a character there then?” Jace inquires.

“I’m not so sure. Although, you’d probably be the cockiest member of the show.” Simon retorts.

“Probably, Alec read the books the show is based on.” Jace says.

“Yeah, I read the books, it kind of got weird real quick.” Alec says.

“The sibling thing?” Simon asks.

“The sibling thing.” Alec confirms, shaking his head.

“I watch it for its racially diverse cast members.” Izzy says. “And yeah, I thirst follow every single one them on twitter because they’re hot.” Izzy adds.

“Same here.” Simon says.

“The thirst is real though.” Clary snickers, pinching Izzy’s cheek a little, to the others dismay.

“You don’t follow me on my twitter.” Jace says, pouting at Simon.

“I didn’t know you had an account.” Simon says.

“That’s because you never asked.” Jace says, adding more fake hurt into his voice.

“Cat-fight.” Magnus calls out, earning a look from his boyfriend that meant ‘Don’t encourage them’.

“Alright.” Simon rolls his eyes as he pulls out his phone. “I’m following you now see?”

“Thank you.” Jace says, hurt completely gone and now it’s filled with smug success.

“You’re such a child.” Simon snipes.

“Yeah. I’m an adolescent at best.” Jace says, putting his arm around Simon’s shoulder as he does. The other man laughs as he does.

“Jace is pretty childish thought, let me tell you a fun story about how he got busted because he tried to run out of school.” Alec says, already barely containing his laughter.

“Go on, this should be fun.” Simon says, glancing at Jace before looking back at Alec.

“So when we were in the sixth grade, we went to a prep school. They were really strict, but we didn’t really give a shit.” Alec begins.

“The king of not giving a shit was Jace though.” Izzy adds.

“Then we had this corner that had a mat, like a mini-rug which you stand on when you get in trouble in class. You sit in it and they make you hold books, sit in a painful position or some other corporal punishment stuff.” Alec explains.

“Terrible really.” Jace says flatly.

“Then one day, my inhaler fell out of my bag and rolled towards Jace. So he picked it up and gave it back to me” Alec begins.

“The thing was the teacher thought he was talking to Alec. Our teacher was terrible really, cheated on his wife she took half of his properties. He remarried and the new wife who divorced him a year later and took most of his money.” Izzy supplies.

“And apparently talking to your brother is such a sin. It leads to incest.” Jace says winking at Simon. The latter shakes his head at the terrible joke.

“The teacher asks Jace to share what he had said to me, and Jace, in true fashion, said the most ridiculous thing ever. H-he said-.” Alec couldn’t finish because he was in fits of laughter.

“I said.” He pauses to get into character. “Oh nothing sir, we’re just figuring out how to get you a date with our Uncle Benedict. You guys have a lot in common. You guys treat women like shit and get mad when they leave you along with your money.”

The entire group laughs at that, Alec even more so now than before.

“Wait, wait it gets better.” Izzy begins, trying to contain her laughter. “So yeah Jace gets his ass sent to the mat and made to do some demeaning position.

“He had to lie stomach down on the ground and his hands. Shoulder level.” Alec supplies.

“So then the teacher resumes his discussion right? Jace looked like he got tired of the position. So he did the most hilarious thing. He moved the one end of the mat and rolled himself up, like burrito.” Izzy said, stopping because she returned into laughing fits.

“Then when he was done. He dead-ass silently inches towards the open classroom door while everyone watches.” Alec says.

“We didn’t want him to get caught so we all kept quiet as our teacher just too obliviously continued writing on the board while Jace inches and squirms out the door. Only like after thirty minutes after Jace left does he realize Jace isn’t in the room anymore. He got even more pissed.” Alec says.

“Do you guys know how far Jace got? He got as far as the middle of the parking lot.” Izzy says.

“He literally planned to inch all the way home.” Alec says, every one already dying of laughter. Especially Simon.

 “In my defence, I would have done it too if I didn’t get caught.” Jace says.

“So then he gets called to the principal’s office, and so does our mom right? After hearing the Principal on why Jace is in trouble, you know the first thing she says?” Izzy says, the air now in suspense.

“She said. ’Well, he didn’t leave the rug.” Alec said, deadpanned.

The whole group erupted in laughter, Simon laughing specifically at Jace. His stomach was hurting because he was laughing so hard. They should really do this more often shouldn’t they?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “I can’t believe that you actually did that. Your younger self was so sassy.” Simon says over the phone to Jace.

After a very eventful lunch today he felt like the two groups got closer as whole. Not just because they were to only hang out because some of them were dating. He also felt like he’s warmed up even more to Alec and Izzy, which is important to Simon, because these people were important to Jace in his life.

“Yeah, but I think I’ve lost my title of ‘walking entity of sass’ to someone.” Jace says lounging on his bed.

“Who, Alec?” Simon jokes.

“Hmm, I was going to say you, but I think Alec does take it.” Jace says.

“He’s also kind of salty.” Simon says.

“What’s salty? Are you talking about his chicken from lunch earlier or it one of those terms I have to learn?” Jace asks, he learned his lesson about slang and trusting Izzy, so he’s now going to ask Simon about them.

“One of those terms, it means agitated or upset.” Simon says.

“Oh, yeah Alec’s definitely like that most of the time.” Jace replies, as he understands what the word means.

“Yeah, it just makes his extremely charming, that and couple that with his good looks, I can see why most of the school clamoured for him.” Simon replies getting into bed too.

“Don’t tell me you have a crush on Alec too.” Jace jokes, part of him a little bit worried.

“What? No, of course not.” Simon says, as Jace breathes a sigh of relief. “I’m just saying I get what makes him attractive. Like how I see that Izzy is like drop dead, femme fatal gorgeous too.”

“Okay, is this going somewhere or do you plan on fantasizing being in a poly-relationship with my siblings and your friends.” Jace deadpans, he’s actually wondering about something too.

“No it’s not really going somewhere.” Simon rolls his eyes.

“What about me?” Jace asks.

“Are you really fishing for compliments right now?” Simon asks, amused.

“You can’t just say nice things about my siblings without including me, we’re a package and I thought you were my friend.” Jace borderline whining.

Simon feels a bit uncomfortable trying to compliment Jace or even talk to Jace this way, because that would reveal his emotions too much. If in a perfect world, he’d be his boyfriend he’d compliment him non-stop. Like how his hair is smooth and always falls perfectly in place or how he thinks it’s cute every time Jace yawns or even how his rare smile can light up even the darkest days. He’d go on and on, like Jace said, he’s just his friend.

“You smell nice.” Simon says simply.

“I _smell_ nice? After Izzy’s vivid description, I get ‘I smell nice’?” Jace was offended, is that the only thing Simon really thinks of him?

“I mean that you’ve got a one of a kind smell.” Simon tries to amend, Jace scoffing on the other line. He’s about to say something but then Simon continues. “You’ve got this earthy, musky smell, but it’s also light, like rain. Strong and refreshing, just like you.”

Jace feels his heart skip a beat.

“Then you’re plenty charming, hilarious, and stubborn with a good heart.” Simon says, trying not to let his emotions bleed out. “There. Happy?”

  Happy was an understatement of how Jace was feeling. Euphoric, exhilaration, rapture and bliss, more likely covers it. He’d expected Simon to say something along the lines of his appearances, but instead he didn’t. He didn’t just see Jace, he’s used to catching the light of attention, so a lot of people saw him, but Simon, saw through him. He thinks non-tangible things are his most admirable qualities. This rarely ever happened. Then again, Simon is a rarity himself, even if he doesn’t know about it.

“Very much yes.” Jace sounding satisfied. “Thank you, Simon.”

“Yeah, well believe me when I say I mean it.” Simon bashfully says.

“I do.” Jace says.

There’s a comfortable silence between them for a short bit, before Jace speaks again. He wants to test the waters while they’re on topic, he has an excuse to do so as well.

“You want to know what my favourite thing about you?” Jace begins.

Simon rolls his eyes, he’s expecting some joke, because Jace usually follows a serious moment with a joke. On the off chance that he is going to say something serious, he’s probably going to say something like his personality or something. Don’t get Simon wrong, he’s proud of the non-physical aspects of himself. It’s just ever since that moment when he was thirteen and one of his classmates asked whether or not they thought Simon Lewis was handsome, their response was ‘He’s got a great personality’. Translation; he’s ugly. Simon knows he’s not ugly either, he knows that he’s just not conventionally attractive, at all. He still has the right to retweet all those #GrowingUpUgly, tweets though.

“What?” Simon says flatly, clearly expecting humour.

 “The way your nose crinkles when you laugh or focus on something. It’s cute. You’re cute.” Jace says, sincerely.

Simon nearly drops dead from surprise. He feels like he just got sucker punched in the gut by cupid. He tries to speak back at Jace. Something witty, something self-deprecating or something shrewd even, but he can’t. He can’t because that was full of so much pure emotion that he couldn’t be able to taint this moment even if he tried.

On the other end, Jace got a little worried Simon didn’t immediately respond. Did he push too far with that compliment?

“Still there buddy?” Jace asks, his voice barely registering worry.

“Y-yeah. Still here. I just..” Simon begins. Where does he begin? He feel like he could confess his feelings to Jace right now on the phone.

“Just?” Jace asks, the suspense was killing him, he has to know what Simon feels.

“Just that, so one has ever called me cute. Ever.” Simon simply says. “My mother calls me handsome, which doesn’t count. Mothers are obliged to tell you you’re handsome.”

Jace tries not to laugh, because this is a serious issue Simon has brought up and he would be a terrible person if he does.  He just, can’t imagine why Simon would feel that way. He understands to an extent, he probably never seen it himself. Jace makes a note to make Simon see how attractive he is every day, even by just a little bit.

“You better not be laughing or our friendship is through.” Simon says, even with a slightly mocking tone, Jace could tell that this was a real threat and ceasing all sense of amusement.

“I’m not laughing, I might have a hard time thinking why you may perceive that to be the case, but I understand, like many of us, you have your self-doubts.” Jace says, his tone soft and sincere.

Simon smiles on the other end, he’s glad he didn’t get the while ‘Why would you think that? You’re a catch.’ speech, because if that was true, people would want something more than his Pokémon card collection, now wouldn’t they?

“I should’ve stopped at the thank you.” Simon deadpans.

“I’m sorry. Come on now, don’t be that way. Please?” Jace says, he really didn’t intend to offend Simon.

“Alright fine, you can redeem yourself by complimenting me again.” Simon says.

“That’s easy, you’ve got plenty of great physical assets.” Jace begins. “For example, your freckles remind me of” Jace pauses for a moment, he can’t say the cliché stars in the sky reference, he needs to be original. “Basil garnish on mozzarella sticks” Jace listened to himself, he pulls the phone away just a bit and silently curses and hits himself on the forehead repeatedly. That was incredibly dim-witted, Simon probably feels worse now.

Then he hears, the sweet dulcet tones of laughter, slowly but surely picking up until he’s flat out guffawing.

“That has got to be the most hilarious compliment I have ever heard. It officially made my night.” Simon says in between laughter. “You’re amazing Jace. Don’t throw this back in my face in the future, but you truly are perfect.”

  Jace for moment sits back and listens to Simon still laughing, he remember how at lunch earlier he was laughing as well, before that how his eyes lit up with excitement when Maia suggested they get together. Initially he was hesitant about eating with them because he thought, his friends still didn’t like them, but they did. He was hesitant about bursting out into song in the middle of the street. He was hesitant about the compliment just now.

Jace realizes that among all the things he hesitates is because he thinks that it wouldn’t be enough to make Simon happy, or he’d only get in the way, yet Simon has proven him wrong again and again. Maybe it’s time he shouldn’t hesitate on what he thinks will make Simon happy, or think that won’t make his happy. Jace should face facts, that if he should tell Simon about his feelings, he shouldn’t hesitate anymore.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                “Are you sure that you’re not in the least bit shocked?”

                “A little bit yes, but it’s nothing.”

                “You’re positive that it doesn’t make things weird at all? You don’t hate me?”

                “Yes, for one of the many times I will say this Clary, it doesn’t change how I feel, or how I will feel about you.” Izzy assured her. Placing her hand on top of her lover’s. She can still see a sense wariness and worry in Clary’s eyes, but that’s understandable. She knows what she’s been through, now that everything makes sense as to why Clary never talks about her father to Izzy before.

                “I was just worried, about what my father has done. Do you think he would ever forgive me? Do you forgive me?” Clary says, her voice pleading.

                “You did nothing wrong. You do not bear his sins.” Izzy argues, her voice in a calm, righteous fury. She hated seeing Clary like this, but right now she needs her support.

                “Yes, but I still bear the consequences don’t I?” Clary says weakly. Izzy pulls her in to hug her, resting Clary’s head on her chest. She holds her with

                “You can do it.” Izzy says firmly.

                “Yeah, I know I can.” She has to.

                Right then the elevator door opens, and steps in Alec along with Magnus. Alec sees the two women on the couch, Magnus on the other hand isn’t.

                “I thought you were going out tonight.” Alec begins, “Magnus told me that.” He turns to Magnus, his eyes look hurt, almost pleading.

                “Alexander, Clary has something important to tell you.” Magnus says calmly. He knows very well the truth was eventually going to come out, particularly when he heard a little more about Jace’s past from Alec, and if they were to continue this relationship they had, they needed to be open with each other.

                Clary and Magnus know the destruction secrets can bring to a relationship, stuffing them away while they are still around can cause torture and panic, the seconds ticking away to an even greater and devastating blast than the second before. It tore through people they knew, it tore through even themselves.

                Alec becomes a bit more wary.

                “What is it then?” Alec asks, he doesn’t what exactly to expect, but it doesn’t seem like she’s hurt Izzy in anyway, what else could it possibly be?

                Clary stands to face Alec, Magnus retreats to Izzy’s side as they both watch the people they love clear the air and talk.

                “Alec, I know that you’ve only put up with me because I’m Magnus’ sister, but-“ Clary begins but then is interrupted.

                “I also put up with you because my sister likes you” Alec interrupts.

                “But,” Clary continues. “This might make you dislike me more, but I’m willing to be open to you because you’re Izzy’s brother, and you’re Magnus’ boyfriend.” Clary takes a deep breath before speaking once again. “Alec, this is about Jace.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, guys. The storms coming.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, it's finally happening. Like I swear I did my best writing this, it didn't turn out the way I wanted it, but it was to my best power so I did so. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> I dont own anything but the plot yatta yatta yatta. Imma make them have sex soon yatta yatta yatta

It was a wonderfully crisp autumn afternoon at the university. There was just enough light to give of a non-dreary atmosphere. It was more calm that stressful, as college was prone to be. Simon still has his scholarship, which means his grades are fine. He could worry about finals in a while. He wouldn’t want to look at numbers that dictate your future, he’d rather look at Jace, trying to beat him at the game they were playing on his phone. The latter frowning in full concentration, yet he still couldn’t be beat Simon, not a mile. He was also glad that Jace had not once brought up the issue of them almost kissing a couple of weeks ago.

                “I win. That’s five nil. Another round? Best out of seven.” Simon says, his voice dripping with arrogance, while Jace looks at him with contempt.

                “This isn’t fair. This game is pure balderdash and it doesn’t highlight any of my best skills.” Jace says.

                “Hand-eye coordination, Numerical Identification and arithmetic skill. I’m pretty sure you have these skills.” Simon says, exiting the app.

                They are alone together under the, now usual, group hang-out gazebo. Ever since the successful lunch date a week ago, the group tended to hangout more, but it still couldn’t be avoided that sometimes their conflicts in schedule would interfere along with unexpected events that occur. Which brings us to the current situation, which is to both their liking really. Simon had the idea to use the game to sit closer to Jace, and Jace used that as an excuse to put his arm around Simon’s waist to keep them closer together. Simon notices of course, but he just thinks that Jace is the touchy-feel kind of person around everyone.

                Jace isn’t, he’s just like this around Simon. He thought that if Simon was to ask why we was, he’d just say his jacket is nice and warm as an excuse.

                “Alright, so what do you want to do now?” Jace says as he keeps swiping the screen of Simon phone.

                “Stop that.” Simon says, covering the screen of his phone. “I don’t know what else do you want to do?” He tugs at the sleeves of Jace’s jacket up to his elbows so he can have a little more mobility.

                “Well, that depends, how much time do you have before your shift at the library?” Jace says, still keeping his intimate distance between Simon.

                “I don’t have work today, Hodge gave us a day off today. He says it’s the lean period where students barely come in.” Simon replies. “What about you? It’s only a week until you know what.”

                Another superstition about football, you can’t say the word ‘game’ a few days prior to the said event.

                “Coach says we can have a day off today too, he says we need rest today and the day before you know what.” Jace says, sounding amused.

                “What’s with the face?” Simon says, noticing the growing smirk.

                “Aside from the fact that it’s gorgeous without a doubt?” Jace retorts, Simon rolls his eyes. “I may have had something planned just for this occasion.” Jace says, pulling away from Simon and getting up from his seat, the latter following suit, to the parking lot.

                As it turns out, they were returning back to the same overlooking spot where Jace gave Simon the jacket shy of two weeks ago. Simon recognized the detour Jace took, similar to that very night as well. The road is clearer in the afternoon light, seeing that it actually had nice shrubbery and flora decorating the road ahead. Which also reminded Simon of the spiralling upward climb that he hated.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Jace is giddy and nervous in anticipation for what he has planned for today. He had finally decided to confess his feelings for Simon. After an entire week of building up his courage and some planning from the rest of the group they finally plan to make it happen. A feeling of warmth settled into the base of his stomach. He doesn’t know precisely how this would turn out, but every time he gets close to Simon, or in an intimate space with him, something ruins it. To make things a bit more complicated, after next week, they’ll all be especially busy preparing for the end of the year. Not just for the finals week, but also extra-curricular events as well. He will barely get to see Simon, and he’s afraid that he’ll run out of courage to tell him by then, so he must do this now. Before the g- his event, or his nerves will just wreck him, not that they aren’t doing that already.

He wants to be with Simon, as an actual couple not as they are now. Don’t get him wrong, he enjoys being friends with Simon, but he wants to do more than sling his arm over him, he wants to hold his hand as they walk. He wants to do more than greet him a simple ‘hey’, he wants to sweep him off his feet and kiss the living daylights out of him the second he sees him. He want to be Simon’s, plain and simple. Now he’s just going to work on two things; the small, yet real, possibility of him being rejected and the fact that they’d be disturbed again. Not that he can prevent the probability of the former, he should work on the latter. Fortunately, Jace had planned this for the past two weeks, with the help of Alec and Izzy of course.

He’s told Simon’s friends his intentions, and they all approve. Clary did leave him a look that meant as her approval and her warning. Clary would keep Simon’s mother and sister from calling him by talking to them the entire afternoon. Maia spent a few extra hours to cover for Simon’s shift at the library, then told him that it was a day off. Magnus handled all the food that were laid out beforehand. Izzy and Alec are now behind some bushes to make sure no other passer-by’s disturb them as well. They’re concealed so not even Jace will know where they’re hiding.

Jace feels a bit guilty setting things up behind Simon’s back and having to pretend that all things are what they are because of coincidence, but he simply wants everything perfect. Now he just hopes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                After the nightmare that was the incline, Simon gets off the bike once again, shaking his head to try and regain his sense of balance. After which he looks around and sees it’s not the same view as it originally did, which could mean that either the view is a hell of a lot better at night, or they weren’t at the top yet. He turns to Jace who had just dismounted from his bike and parked it. He also sees him stuffing something back into his jacket.

                “We haven’t made it to the top yet, why did we stop here?” Simon asks.

                “That is because, I have prepared something and I want to see the look on your face when you see it.” Jace says every so cryptically. He begins to walk up the path and Simon at his side.

                “I swear Jace if this is another prank I’m going to-“

                Simon never got to finish that sentence. Whatever he was going to say died as quickly as it had been formed with the sight that was laid out before him.

                The sun had just set, but there was still enough dim lighting. There was a large blanket with a criss-cross pattern and a large picnic basket on top draped with a simple white cloth. Next to it was a lamp and a couple of napkins folded together to form swans, beaks together in a shape of a heart.

                Simon looks back at Jace, who now has his trademark smirk on his face. They walk towards the picnic set-up, Simon timidly looks around, to see what else has been altered, there seems to be a few fairy-lights in trees, twinkling faintly under the leaves. This entire thing looked so beautiful. Simon looks back to Jace who’s already seated on the blanket. He pats the spot next to him, indicating where Simon would sit down

                “May have something planned?” Simon asked, brow quirked in scepticism, as he sat down next to Jace.

                “It’s still the truth. The simple truth.” Jace replies simply, smiling at the end. Simon in feels a warm sensation build in his chest, sudden and fluttery like a newly emerged butterfly.

                Jace proceeds to uncover the basket and reveals numerous fresh fruit and snack items in plastic sealed containers, grapes, watermelon slices, club sandwiches, cherries, and strawberries. He then begins to lay out some of them unto the mat. Then he unfolds the napkins, placing one on Simon’s lap and other on his own.

                Simon watches and the warmth within him begins to grow. It feels nice, almost too nice even. This is something a lot more premeditated than his first time here. His mind is racing with questions on what this was all about. This feels like a more romantic picnic, rather than a platonic one or perhaps Jace does this with all his close friends? No this definitely feels like something straight out of fluff fanfictions he’s read. He even looks like he’s prepared all this himself, and he knew precisely what time they’d be able to get here, to prepare beforehand, or maybe he had outside help? Which could only mean that he went so as far as to ask other people’s help for it as well. He’s made this seem like something unassumingly special. Almost as if to catch him off guard. For what?

                _“Lmfao, he’s gonna confess his undying love to you”_ a voice sarcastically scoffs.

                Simon himself internally scoffs at the idea. Why would Jace l-, lo-, like him romantically? Jace is amazing, intelligent and devastatingly gorgeous and he deserve someone who deserves him. Simon certainly isn’t, rather, he doesn’t think he’s what Jace deserves. Then why was Jace doing all this then? Was he really? Is he going to-.

                “Simon?” Jace says softly, still snapping Simon out of his trance. He looks at Jace, still smiling.

                “Jace.” Simon says, a little too sternly. Jace’s grin dissipates, it’s replaced with the look of concern. “No-not that I don’t appreciate all this, but what exactly is this for?” Simon asks, his voice trembling like he’s afraid of the answer he’ll hear. Perhaps he is though.

                Jace appearance, starts off into a blank stare, despite looking directly at Simon, but then he looks to the side, then slowly lowers his head. All of the sudden he begins to chuckle, softly at first it’s hard to tell. Then, it gradually becomes more apparent. Jace faces Simon once again, his face still flushed from the laughing, but now he’s simply while grinning cheek to cheek.

                “Jace.” Simon says his name once again, this time with much more exasperation and sternness.

                Jace keeps chuckling, but it was starting to sound less like insanity, and more like his nerves were getting the best of him, and he was compensating poorly. This was completely out of character of him, but then he probably couldn’t help it anymore.

                “You’ve picked up on it huh? I always knew you were quite the observant one.” Jace says, his voice still sounding like he was insane. Simon feels as though he’s being insulted and he doesn’t take it lightly.

                “What the hell are you on about? Are you trying to set me up or insult me, because the last time that happened, it didn’t end so well.” Simon threatened.

                Jace sensing that Simon was starting to get royally pissed, put his hands up defensively. “I’m not Simon. I promise.” His voice even now, but the dripping rambling of his earlier tone still lingers.

“What’s with you?” Simon asks, trying to be softer this time.

 “I- ugh. I’m not very good at this.” Jace says through his teeth. “This whole,” He makes wild gestures. ”Thing. You know?”

“Are you drunk or something?” Simon’s voice even with concern and confusion.

                “I may have downed a whole flask after I got off the bike when we got here.” Jace admits, he clears his throat then continues. “However, I’m still very much sober.”

                “I can see that.” Simon deadpans.

                “Besides, I’m nervous, I’ve, got something in my chest.” Jace says, touching the area below his solar plexus. “Starting with almost kissing you a few weeks ago.”

                Simon feels a weight drop in his chest. It was catching on, he thought that they could just get past that and move on like nothing happened. What about it? Was Jace mad at him? Didn’t he lean in too, wait does he realize things would be weird so he’s ending their friendship now? Is he trying to soften the blow with the picnic? The memories of his past break-ups flash a blur past his mind.

                “It’s fine really I didn’t mean it like that, did you? I doubt-.“ He rambles but before Simon could finish Jace spoke again.

                “I was close to doing it, and things keep getting in the way.” He ignores what Simon had said.  “It’s time I make my feelings very transparent between you and me.” Jace says, he’s about as vague and cryptic as ever, despite his intentions to clear thing between them.

                “Alright, now you’re officially starting to scare me.” Simon says, his hands on Jace’s shoulders. Before Simon could say another word, Jace speaks.

                “Love is a scary thing isn’t it?” Jace says, as he looks at Simon, his eyes smouldering like dying embers of a flame.

                With one phrase, Simon’s been rendered immobile and speechless, which still technically under immobile because he can’t move his vocal muscles to produce sounds, but Simon doesn’t care much about the technicalities at the moment. He’s trying to focus on what Jace had said. It was so sudden like flash of lightning or an explosion, he almost wasn’t sure what he said. However Simon was sure what he had said he said the word ‘love’. Love for whom exactly? Could it be? No, no. Simon crushed that thought long ago he will not have it rise again at the worst possible moment only to give him hope so soon as it will be swiftly crushed again. Simon stills his racing heart, as he tries his best to be soft with his next words.

                “L-love? You’re in love with who Jace?” Simon asks.

                At that moment, Jace’s expression ranges from confusion, to disgust, to frustration all in a matter of millisecond, he lets out an ungodly groan, like he was in pain, the kind of pain that twisted his insides and made you beg for the sweet release of death. Almost like it’s been pent up for quite some time and it’s finally being heard. Somewhere from deep inside himself. He grips Simon’s forearms, and lowers them so they are facing directly at each other, with no obstructions and nothing but air and emotion between them.

                “Who? _Who?!“_ Jace expression was angry, but strangely enough Simon wasn’t scared, because despite the unbridled rage in his voice, his grip was light yet sure, like an infant’s. He want Simon to pay attention, and he is.

“He’s the one I saw walking from the library at night, who’s gaze bore into me enough to stop me from being focused solely on the field and the game and instead be lost and completely disconnected, with only them as the tether. The one who I went through the literal four horsemen of the apocalypse because my stupid mouth had to use a phrase I didn’t know about. The one who puts up with me even when I couldn’t differentiate between accounts payable and loans payable..” Jace’s voice gradually becomes softer and he inches ever closer towards Simon, but his grip remains. “He’s the one I attempt to flirt with every night then fail because he’s just too pure minded. He’s the one that I make excuses to initiate any physical contact and make plans to be with all throughout the day , because I want to spend every chance I have with.” Jace visibly swallows, and breathes in.

“However most of all” Jace’s voice is shaky. “He’s the one who I gave my jacket to wear, not because of some sporty superstition, but because he, this beautiful man inside and out. That made me experience the world in different browns, for some unforsaken reason, accepts and understand me, for all of me and I wanted to give him a part of me that will be with him for a while or as long as I can manage the excuses for him to wear it.” Jace says a bit softer once again.

“And maybe to keep people’s paws off of you.” Jace mumbles what he added.

Oh how the tables have turned. Simon’s used to being the blathering loud mouth who occasionally stutters and can’t spare a moment to breathe and stop his mouth from pouring on and on about almost anything, yet here he is, paralyzed in what he cannot describe, surprise or shock doesn’t begin to cover what he feels and Jace, the golden boy who walks with confidence and snarky demeanour, is now nervous and unsure, for he has spilled everything. Cut himself open for Simon to see, and feel. Contrary to his claim of not being very talented in expressing his emotions he’s done quite the impressive job of doing so.

Simon can devastate him with just a single breath, or perhaps even revive him. The tension may be thick, but the emotions remain as fragile as a stand of thread. Their eyes, meeting, one blank, the other beginning to show pain. Jace knows very well what love is. How it feels. His life of loss and gain is a testament to know how his heart would learn to love, the love he learned from his new family. He can be sure that he finds it in Simon.

“I..I………lo-love..y-you.” Jace stutters out.

Jace is so close to dropping this, to turning away. He’s slumped closer to the ground, Simon still kneeling is now above him. Oh how Jace looks up to him with pleading eyes, searching, longing for an answer. Any answer.

Slowly, Simon’s hands come up to Jace’s face, cupping it. The latter, shudders into the touch. His gaze shifting all around as he gets lost in the sea of voices and echoes flooding his mind.

_He loves me? Does he really? He wouldn’t lie to m-me would he? I-I, he wouldn’t lie to me. He’s never ever had any reason to hurt me. Why would this change anything? Will he? Why me? He said so. I’m kind to him. Why hasn’t he said anything before? Friendship, he valued it. Why does he love me? I don’t deserve him. He loves me? You do. I love him too don’t I? I do, I do love him. He sees you and you him. I want him happy, he makes me happy and so do I. This is what you’ve wanted, he wants you too. Take it! Take it! I love him too._

He knows how to love, he’s been loving Clary, Magnus, Maia, His mother and sister for most of his life. They also taught him how to love more than he initially thought as well. He has never had a problem with loving. Being loved on the other hand, was what he struggled with. Perhaps he never truly thought that he deserved the kind of love he got, or anything that he knew, he settled for a lesser degree. Yet here, before him. A man, on his knees, the same man who could very well be the embodiment of heaven’s grace, telling him that he loves him. Should he accept? Does he deserve him?

Then the sceptical voice of Simon was silent, had he thought of something? The last what was it? Then a single voice was heard.

_I do, I do love him. I want him happy, he makes me happy and so do I make him happy. This is what you’ve wanted, he wants you too. Take it! Take it!_

_I love him too._

A ghostly grin spreads across Simon’s face. He leans closer to Jace’s face, their gaze still locked. The last time they were this close doesn’t even compare to what is occurring now. The world seems quiet around them. Almost awaiting silent anticipation of the birth of a new universe, taking shape and filling the skies with new combinations of celestial bodies, stories and most importantly life.

_Say it. Take it. Say it. Say it. Take it. Take it. Say it._

“Jace.” Simon whispers, almost unheard, but Jace hears it as clear as a siren. “I love you too.” Jace leans in, planning to meet halfway, but Simon pushes forward, practically crushing himself towards Jace.

Fire, meet gun powder.*

The warmth of two meet hard and the sensation explodes immediately flooding their systems, like a dormant volcano erupting after centuries of pent up heat and pressure built up within it, to become the true meaning of its existence once again, a destructive and necessary force of nature, both beautiful and terrifying at once. Spreading out, leaving a wake of fiery embers that scathe and incinerate everything in its path or setting everything a blaze with the very same it that originated from it. Then it smoothens, becoming less harsh but still passionate. It’s like the ocean, cool and soothing but still a powerful force of nature, of changing tides and waves. It’s a confirmation, and a sign of relief washing away what once was, to create; to give life towards. These things was them together. It was consistency of knowing they have this now, the power to create and destroy. Passion and calmness in an exuberant juxtaposition that justifies the hard days and cold nights suffering. They have each other now. Their lips drawing back only to meet once again, sure and trusting.

Simon’s the first to pull back, to breathe. He looks down at Jace’s flushed expression. The latter smiles a toothy grin, flashing his perfect teeth, looking up at Simon and his arms around his waist and the other boy still cupping Jace’s face. Simon dives back in for another kiss, still hungry and insatiable as the one before. They’ve longed for this, lonely nights and long days have made this apparent. Now they’re going to taste each other to their hearts’ content.

Simon’s want gets the best of him as he subconsciously tries to straddle Jace, the other boy not knowing Simon’s intentions leans forward to meet his lips once again, this causes both of them to fall. Simon falling backward, Jace falling forward. With a soft thump, Simon is on his back, his legs, still around Jace’s waist, now slightly off the ground in an awkward angle. Jace’s head is square on Simon’s chest.

Simon begins to feel soft, warm breathes of laughter against him. Jace lifts his head, revealing his down right, ecstatic face, a goofy grin that stretched from ear to ear, and still flushed from their kisses. Jace moves further up Simon’s body, the latter shuddering at the friction he created. Jace proceeds to pepper kisses across Simon’s face.

Somewhat like he’s saying ‘I love you’ with every kiss. Each one as meaningful as the last.

“Stop treating me like a dinner plate.” Simon protests, weakly pushing Jace a bit to stop, he’s now in full view of Jace’s face hovering over him.

“Well, I did say your freckles were like basil on mozzarella sticks, so I’m going to stay true to that.” Jace jokes, Simon laughs of course.

“Well, at least you’re keeping your word.” Simon says, kissing Jace back.

This was actually happening. It seemed so surreal for the both of them. They’re full on making out as the sun sets and the starts begin to appear, remaking the scene Simon saw when he first got here, save for the extra lights now in place.

                Simon caresses Jace’s face, gently putting the stray hair that had obstructed his full view of his lover.

                “You’re so beautiful. I’m so glad I can finally say that without it being weird.” Simon says earning a light snicker from Jace.

                “Darn.” Jace putting on a fake hurt expression. “You beat me to saying that.”

                “So does this make us….” Simon says, trailing off the end of his sentence.

                “Boyfriends? Or would you rather go with Bros?” Jace says, snickering at the last word of his sentence.

                Simon rolls his eyes, and steals another kiss before speaking.

                “Boyfriends.” Simon says, the word seemingly a new unfamiliar taste in his mouth.

                “Boyfriends.” Jace confirms, sporting the trademark Jace Lightwood SmirkTM, to which Simon can hear himself swoon.

                This was such a momentous occasion for the both of them, they’re finally being truthful to themselves and to each other, although it is unknown for what the future may hold, or if they’ll actually stay together, they’ll simply enjoy what is happening now.

He leans up to kiss Jace again, but then he hears a rustle in the bushes a few meters away from them. He looks up from his position, and Jace groans a bit from the fact that their lips didn’t meet.

Simon immediately stiffens, sitting up from his original position under Jace. The other man, looks to where Simon’s looking. He assume that that’s Izzy and Alec possibly blowing their cover. A cold chill of realization runs down Jace’s spine. They could possible ruin the sanctity of this moment if Simon were to find out it was them.

“Maybe it’s just raccoon, or an opossum, they’re pretty common here.” Jace says, trying to get Simon to relax and ignore the shuffling behind the bush. He succeeds in concealing the nervousness in his voice.

“Yeah, could be. Maybe they smell the food?” Simon says, gesturing to their abandoned picnic, food still intact.

“Probably, we should keep this and we can eat at the condo. Izzy and Alec are out late for the night.” Jace suggests.

“Oh look, it’s the Netflix and Chill incident all over again.” Simon jeers.

“Will you let that go already.” Jace says, a little peeved as he begins to keep the unopened food stuffs.

“Never.” Simon laughs and kisses, Jace’s cheek lightly, catching Jace by surprise. He then proceeds to fold the blanket on the ground.

As they were about to be done, there’s another rustle in the same area. Simon and Jace’s heads turn, Simon moving closer to Jace. Then there’s a loud thump, and another followed by another. The tree with the fairy-lights is shaking, almost like its being hit repeatedly.

“We should leave…now.” Jace tells Simon, softly as to not scare him.

Simon nods in agreement and begins to back away silently with Jace away from the noisy thumping.

 Suddenly a loud hiss echoes through the area. Simon’s the first to react, albeit out of panic. He sees the flask on the inside of Jace’s jacket. He grabs it, to Jace’s dismay and throws it at the shaking bush. There’s another noise.

“fffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuckkk~” It was a profanity in a low guttural tone.

After throwing the flask, there’s even louder shuffling and shaking, but then it gradually grows weaker and weaker until there is no more shaking, rather it sounded like it was getting farther away.

                Jace was silently hoping that Simon didn’t know who’s voice that was, because he sure as hell knows who it was.

                “You think I scared it away?” Simon says, turning to Jace, still bug eyes in fright.

                “Y-yeah” He’s seriously not going to question that sounded like it was human? “I think you did, I might never find that flask ever again, but good job.” Jace says, shifting back to boyfriend focus mode.

                “Sorry about that.” Simon says shyly.

                “Don’t be. I just buy another one.” Jace says, getting closer to Simon’s ear. “Nice shot by the way.” He whispers and smacks the cleft of Simon’s butt. To the latter’s surprise, he lets out a cute yelp. “Cutie.” Jace says after hearing Simon yelp.

                “You just caught me off guard, don’t do that ever again.” Simon scolds, rubbing his butt.

                “Oh?” Jace quirks a brow cockily, clearly not threatened. “Never again?”

                “Alright, maybe again, sometime soon.” Simon says as he rolls his eyes.

                “Agreed.” Jace says, offering his hand out for Simon.

                The other man hesitates, for a second, but then he remembers that it’s alright now. Simon takes his hand. Both strong, one calloused by years of training, the other soft and lithe, but not delicate. Contradictory in juxtaposition, yet they fit perfectly when put together. They let it fall to their sides. The two men silent as the walk towards the bike, Jace holding the basket, to ride off into the night once again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                The second the elevator door opens, Simon immediately is in awe of the grandeur of the interior design of condominium floor Jace lives in. He just stares at practically everything in the flat, wide-eyed, as Jace walks to the counter top to put the basket. He looks back to see Simon still looking around and touching the walls to see if they’re real.

                “It’s like the White Queens Castle of Narnia in here!” Simon exclaims.

                “If you’re going to stare at something, stare at the real artwork. Which is me.” Jace calls out to him, seeing him approach the grand piano.

                “You play the piano?” Simon asks, completely ignoring what Jace originally said.

                “Yes, I do, but maybe another time, we should eat something, it’s already past seven.” Jace says, leading Simon to the kitchen.

                He’s going to have to ask Jace to play the piano for him one day, probably other things on the piano as well.

                Simon intended to sit down himself, but Jace swiftly moved to behind the seat and pull it for Simon. Simon rolls his eyes, but gladly accepts the gesture.

                “I’m no woman, I hope you know that.” Simon says evenly, as he’s being sat down by Jace.

                “I am aware, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be chivalrous around you.” Jace replies.

                “Chivalry is just a ploy created by men to make women owe them into sex.” Simon informs.

                “Alright then, next time, I’ll just let you fall flat on the ground.” Jace says, setting the food from the basket and some from the refrigerator unto the table.

                “At least my self-worth would be intact.” Simon says as-a-matter-of-factly, to which Jace simply rolls his eyes, he sits down next to Simon when he’s finished setting up.

                They pretty much eat in silence for a time mainly for two reasons; they’re starving since they ate nothing and just made out at the look over, and the food is just so good. They end up scarfing down most of the fruits, sandwiches, and the salmon brisket that Jace took out from the fridge. It seemed like they had completely forgotten about real food to their physiological needs, and instead went on to satisfy another need.

                Jace swiftly takes the last cherry from the container before Simon could get it.

                “No.” Simon whines. “You ate like seven, I only ate four.” He tried to reason with Jace, who was already putting the cherry in his mouth, stem still sticking out.

                Jace simply shakes his head, and at the last second, Simon moves forward and kisses Jace. Well not really kiss him, their lips never made contact. It still caught Jace off guard and Simon took out the cherry stem. The actual cherry still in Jace’s mouth. The latter, smiling smugly at Simon, claiming he was victorious. Simon then proceeds to put the entire step in his mouth, to Jace’s confusion. After a few minutes of Simon pursing his lips, and visible movements inside his mouth, Simon sticks his tongue out and reveals a double cherry knot. Jace’s smirk goes away immediately, and he’s left staring at the feat. He swallows the cherry hard. He seems thoroughly impressed. Simon’s the one with the smug look on his face now.

                After the meal, and the clean-up that Simon had to convince Jace that he should clean as well, Simon suggests they watch a movie. He sends a few quick texts to Clary, Maia and Magnus that he’ll be spending the night at the lightwood condominium.  So they wouldn’t have to worry, he knows what’s going to happen.

                He enters Jace’s room, and it’s immaculately well organized. His books are neatly lined up on either his desk of book stands above him, his desk is also clean, with a simple lamp and few papers. The pens and other writing supplies in a cup. The rest of the tiled room looked virtually spotless, the grey bed a little messy, but still well kept. Then there’s the television on the wall in front of it. It reminded Simon of something.

                “Dastiel....” Simon breathes out.

                “What?” Jace asks, he thought he heard Simon say something.

                “Nothing.” Simon shrugs and proceeds to walk into the room. Jace frowns for a bit in confusion but lets it go.

                “Alright then, what do you want to watch?” Jace says, as he takes off his shoes and socks. “We can watch Narco, or maybe you’d want to watch Stranger Things. Clary tells me you like that show.” Jace suggests.

                “Yeah, I actually want to, but let’s talk first.” Simon begins, looking back at Jace, the latter doe eyed at first, but then immediately responds.

                “Of course, sure.” He says sitting down on the edge his bed, Simon sits down from across him.

                Simon knows that after the emotional high of the confession, is the best time to start to talk about the relationship objectively. Despite being in little relationships, he knows that the best way to sustain a healthy relationship is through communication. He didn’t realize this himself, he asked for Maia’s advice some time ago.

                “Alright.” Simon berates himself on the beginning of this. “How would you define our relationship?” Simon’s as gentle with this as he could be.

                Jace hesitates for a fraction of a second, only because he’s caught off guard with the question.

                “We’re boyfriends right?” Jace then stops. “Aren’t we? I thought…you said…” Jace’s expression begins to seem unsure and even hurt.

                “I did.” Simon quickly amends, putting his hand over Jace’s for comfort. “And we are. It’s just….” Simon trails off.

                “Just what? Are you having doubts? It’s alright if you are I can work with that.” Jace asks, his speech hastening and faltering out of fear. “We can take things a bit slower if you want.”

                “No!” Simon says loudly, causing Jace to stop. He clears his throat, before continuing. “I’m not having doubts. My feelings for you are undeniably true and we don’t really have to pay attention to the pace. Whatever feels natural will come.” Simon says, rubbing his thumb on Jace’s hand to send a message of comfort. The latter smiles at the act. “You’re alright with being my boyfriend?”

                “Without a doubt” Jace says assuring him.  “Seriously did you miss the confession? I can do it again if you want, but it’ll be much less of a surprise this time around.” Jace jokes, ending with his cocky, yet endearing smile.

                “I’m sorry if, you thought that I-I didn’t want you, o-or this. It’s just I want you to know, you know, what I said before, you can tell me anything.” Simon stammers out.

                Jace smiles and then leans in for a kiss, to his disappointment, he doesn’t feel lips, instead it’s Simon’s index finger pushing him back to his original position. He frowns at the finger, then back to its owner.

                “That is a perfect example of what _not_ to do.” Simon explains lowering his finger. “You need to talk to me, now try again.”

                Jace clears his throat.

                “Alright. Thank you Simon. I can promise to tell you anything and you can talk to me about anything too.” Jace says.

                “Yes, you’re welcome.” Simon responds.

                There’s a moment of comfortable silence between them, before Simon spoke again.

“I’ll be honest Jace, I date with the goal, to spend the rest of my life with them.” Simon confesses. “Does that frighten you? Me saying that this early into our relationship?”

                “It doesn’t. Not one bit, because I have the exact same sentiments.” Jace nods in agreement, his chest feels like it’s filling up with warm air.

                “Then you see why I wanted to talk about this. I want to establish an open line of communication between us, because I feel that it’s important that we talk, save for the times we’re reasonably busy of course.” Simon explains.

                “I understand, you want a strong foundation of trust between us by knowing each other’s shortcomings.” Jace says.

                “Precisely. I’ll start first. I’m incredibly dense, so you have to be as patient as possible with me. I don’t really get jealous, but if I find out you were even just flirting we’re through immediately.” Jace becomes a bit wide-eyed at that bit.  “Lastly I will annoy you with text messages, and I will always respond the second I read them.” Simon says, he seems to be calmer now. It seems to get easier, like Maia said it would. “That’s all I can think of for now.”

                “In that case, let me openly communicate, as well. Contrary to what I may often say, I’m not perfect. I may not be the best at expressing my emotions from time to time, so you have to be patient with me as well. I do get jealous, a lot. Alright, most times really, but I will make sure to talk to you about it if it is bothering me. I may not look at my phone from time to time, because I’m either practicing, exercising, studying or sleeping, but I too promise to respond when I can.” Jace says. Simon smiling at him. “How well am I doing so far?”

                “You’re doing spectacularly well, my young Padawan.” Simon says, doing his best Obi-Wan impersonation.

                “My what?” Jace asks.

                “We need to watch a few iconic movies if you’re going to survive my references.” Simon deadpans.

                “Do I have to?” Jace whines. “Can’t I just look pretty and laugh, pretending I get the references you make?”

                “No you can’t, besides if you love me, you’ll love the movies I make references of.” Simon says snidely, leaning closer to Jace.

                “You’re lucky that I do.” Jace leans in towards Simon as well. “Now, and I promise that this isn’t a form of distraction, may I kiss you?” Jace asks, his gaze breaking for a fraction, darting to and from Simon’s lips. He smiled like the sun was coming out.

                Simon nods in response and the leans in. The wonderful sensation when they connect is as soothing as that of the ocean waves lapping on the shoreline. Bringing the two back and forth within a trace, until they both break it. The water and air are still once again.

                A warm, calloused hand comes to stroke the side of Simon’s cheek, causing him to smile and feed the steady warmth inside him already. His lover smiling at him endearingly.

                “Do you want to spend the night here?” Jace asks, almost pleading even. “My bed has plenty of room.”

                “You’re going to sleep on the couch so I can have your bed?” Simon retorts.

                “If that’s what you want, then I’ll do it. Whatever makes you comfortable.” His tone soft, even, and understanding. Simon almost felt guilty at his joke. Almost.

                “You’d really do that?” Simon asking for a confirmation.

                “I would do that because I respect you, and if you say that I have to sleep on the couch, I will.” Jace says, his tone consistent.

                Simon brings his hand over to his own cheek, where Jace’s hand is on. His lovers hand now feeling him from both sides of his hand.

                “I trust that you can still share a bed with me and keep my virtue intact.” Simon assures Jace.

                “You’re right, I do have remarkable self-control.” Jace admits, snarky-ness starting to drone into his tone. Lowering his hand from its original position.

                Simon rolls his eyes and pokes Jace’s nose. The other man frowns and pokes Simon in the chest. Simon retaliates, and pokes Jace in his stomach, above his naval, he’s simply met with strong abdominal muscles. Jace smirks and attempts to poke Simon in his side, but then his hand is blocked, almost super humanly fast.

                Jace looks up at Simon’s face, the expression of fear etched all over it. Jace immediately realizes something, as an absolutely maniacal grin spreads. Simon must be extremely ticklish.

                “No. No. Jace, no.” Simon warns him, but his pleas go unheard and Jace uses his sheer size to barrel Simon into the bed, leaving his sides open for his onslaught of tickles. The sounds that come out of Simon are ungodly, as it’s a mixture of shrieking, laughter and choking coupled with the adorable expression on Simon’s face. The other man flails and struggles to no avail, as Jace proceeds to sit on his legs getting better access to his sides.

                “J-j-jA-ce please _stop_. It’s g-go-nna e-E-nd b-bad-lyy” Simon was begging in between gasps of air as the

                Jace underestimates his grip on one of Simon’s legs and it slips free. Simon’s erratic movements continue as he unconsciously reels his free leg in and it kicks upward, hitting Jace square in the chin. Not enough force to knock him out, but just enough to cause him to reel back and off of Simon. He ends up massaging his jaw, mouth a gape.

                Simon realizing what he has done, sits up from his position and immediately inspects Jace’s face.

                “I’m so sorry, are you alright?” He says, attempting to move his hands to the spot where he might have his Jace.

                “I’m fine, I don’t taste any blood.” He says, massaging his jaw. “I did not expect that.”

                “Yeah, well that’s what you get for tickling me.” Simon says. “Are you sure you’re not hurt?”

                “I’m sure. You’ve seen me take a worse hit that that.” Jace says, placing his hand away from his jaw now. “But, if you are still worried, why don’t I kiss you to prove that my mouth still works.” He says wriggling his eyebrows.

                “I think I’ll go ahead and kick you again.” Simon deadpans.

                Jace lets out an indignant huff and tries to tickle Simon again.

                The rest of the night was spent like this, playful teasing, followed by more kissing. It was nice, there was barely any change from their relationship as friends, aside from the more obvious physical displays of affection. Their emotions and desires now out in the open for each other, feels like and immense weight has been lifted off their backs. It’s new and unsure, but they have an idea of where it was going, or at least where they want it to go. However this was just the beginning of their relationship, and they’ll definitely have more days of romance and gentle kisses, but they were all too aware of the shadow of pain that crept closer to them each new day. Particularly when some truths were yet to be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * lovely quote from City of Shadows but Siavahda
> 
> I've always thought of JIMON as a ship, to quickly realize their emotions but both too stubborn too accept that they do have feelings for each other. I believe the challenge in this sort of relationship is maintaining it rather than acknowledging their emotions, but it's still there, the challenge I mean. So I'm taking this road because it's rare to see how they develop together with trials that should or shouldn't be considered mundane.
> 
> Leave a Comment and tell me what you think about the chapter. ILY guys *MWAH*


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guy, I am terribly sorry. There is no excuse I have for leaving you all horribly hanging. My laptop got destroyed and I got a new job too. 
> 
> I hope I can be a better content Creator for you guys. Please take my latest chapter. My style may have changed a little but I hope you guys love it all the same.
> 
> It's picking off immediately after that last chapter. 
> 
> I don't own anything but the bootylicious plot and cursing ahead. Like graphic cursing.

  
Chapter 16

 

“Ouch…” Alec hisses in pain and reels back slightly as Magnus presses the cold bag on his bruised forehead as a means of treating it. “Sorry. Please, just try to hold still.” Magnus requests, pressing the bag gentler this time to ease, rather than cause, the discomfort. He has already tended to Alec’s other injuries as evidenced by the latter’s bandaged forearm and gauzed cheek. Only after, wiping him down with a clean towel and changing him into a dust free set of clothes, of course. After some time, Magnus removes the ice bag to check if the swelling has gone down. As evidenced by the change of color it was changed significantly, at least enough to stop using the ice bag and let the bruising heal naturally. “There, all better” Magnus says as he puts the Ice bag along with the left over gauze and miscellaneous medical equipment on the table. He turns and looks down on his bundled boyfriend, lanky figure splayed on their coach, which is comically too small for said boyfriend “Are you feeling better Alexander?”   
A small grin appears on Alec’s face “Almost. You forgot something.” He says in a teasing tone. Magnus pretends to think for a second and hums a low tone while he steps closer to Alec, mimicking his playful smile. He knows exactly what Alec wants, and considering he is rarely ever in a playful mood, it makes moments like these even better. “Let me guess.” Magnus says, as he sits beside Alec, the space between them closing as he continues to speak. Magnus leans in to place a feather light kiss on Alec’s forehead, on the spot his bruise. He looks at Alec, still slightly blushing from the contact, and says “Better?”   
“Much better.” Alec replies immediately. Magnus smiles sweetly at Alec, cupping his hand under Alec’s jaw and stroking his cheek with his thumb of the same. Tilting his head slightly, their lips meet once again. Smiles and laughs play in between their exchange. Their kisses are always soft and sweet, as if time is a forgotten concept and they’re in their own metaphorical bubble or perhaps they know eternity is with them. Knowing surely as when either pulls away for a quick breath, surely they return to the other’s lips with equal, if not more, vigor. As Magnus, puts his arms carefully over Alec’s shoulders, the latter places his hands on the small of the former’s back. Their almost practiced uniform motion pulls them closer together, effectively closing whatever space was left, as they continue to lock lips completely oblivious to any eyes that happen upon their intimate moment.  
Said pair of eyes belong to Maia, who has been sitting on the chair directly across from the couch Alec and Magnus are currently spit swapping on. Maia was just beginning to gather all the left over first aid paraphernalia, when Magnus sat down next to his boyfriend. When she had returned from keeping the first aid kit, with two glasses of wine, one for her and the other as requested by Magnus, the pair was already mid make-out. With a sigh, she sat down and poured herself a glass of cheap Merlot. Wondering how long it would take for the couple to notice her presence, she swirls the glass and takes a long sip, minding the time of the wall clock as a reference. Around her third glass, the couple finally break their trance and Magnus pipes up “Maia, how long have you been sitting there?” Maia could swear there are traces of a condescending tone within that question, after all, she knows Magnus well enough to have been fully aware that she was in the same room, but decided to ignore her presence. She glances at the clock. It has been almost thirty minutes. “Oh, not long at all.” Her voice dripping with so much sarcasm she could get drunk. “By all means, don’t let me interrupt you” She catches Alec blushing a little with her suggestion.  
“As much as I’d like to indulge your voyeuristic fantasies, I have to freshen up a bit.” He un-straddles Alec. “I’ll be right back, try not to melt him into a puddle while I’m gone” Magnus referring to Maia.  
“I make no promises, sweetheart” Maia retorts.  
Magnus rolls his eyes and plants a chaste kiss atop of Alec’s head before heading to his room to fetch his towel down the hallway. The two remaining persons hear the bathroom door close, signaling Magnus is nowhere in earshot. That being said Maia swirls her glass, as she enjoys Alec squirming under her silent scrutiny. Along the three Lightwood siblings, Alec, being the eldest, has always been the enigma to her. Mostly because he would barely ever talk, to her. He’d talk to Simon, He’d talk to Clary…-er kind of, but not to her. He was always peculiarly silent around her. So she thought it would be best to wait for him to open up to her first, whenever he’d be ready.  
She had figured it was about time that said Lightwood would speak about now.  
However, it seems like that's not possible for him to initiate the conversation, so she will.

"Did Jace and Simon get home alright?"

He looks at her for a bit, still processing the question. It takes a while for Alec to answer. "Uh, oh yes. We called them before we came here to make sure they got home alright."   
This is the longest time Alec has maintained eye contact with Maia, and now he can't look away. The later calms her gaze, effectively locking him in place. Good they can finally have a conversation, but just like the first time she pegged Bat, she's gonna have to do this slowly.

"I'm glad to hear that this plan was a success." Maia states.

"I'd drink to that but, I'm on a cleanse at the moment" Alec says, smiling a little in the end.  
"Oh? Did Magnus suggest that you do?" Maia tucks the arm with the wine glass under her shoulder to lean on the arm of the chair.

"Oh, no." Alec puts his hands up and then down "It's something I do every now and then. Magnus actually hates the idea of me depriving myself." He smiles warmly, looking to the direction on of the bathroom briefly and then looking back to Maia. "I tell him a little discipline doesn't hurt"

Maia lifts the drink to her lips and lets out a soft scoff into the glass.

"That was his exact reaction when I told him about my cleanse" Alec grins at the familiar similarity.

"Well Magnus is the hedonist of the group. I'm not surprised that he disapproved of your cleanse" Maia says. "He means well though"

"I know he does" Alec blushes a little and breaks eye contact. "It's my first time being with someone like him, or someone in general"  
Alec blinks in succession, expecting Maia to have a judgmental expression, but is met by a soft and understanding smile, so he continues.  
"Always telling me I'm too wound up and that I need to let loose a little." Alec's blush grows slightly darker and he clears his throat a little. "Trying new things."

Maia's eyebrows shoot up immediately and almost chokes on her drink. This conversation isn't going where she'd expected it to go, but she regains composure before Alec realizes it left.

"Magnus is a man of many talents" Maia smiles reassuringly.

"He truly is, quite good with his hands too."

"He is especially good with his hands" Alec says. Maia feels like she's going to snap the glass in her hand as Alec makes a fist and jerks it up and down vertically. A dark thought passes over Maia's mind of what kind of other things Magnus has done. She thought Magnus was taking things slow with him. She shakes her head, dislodging the lewd thoughts and continues to listen to Alec.

"Like how when we play with the WiiU Tennis, he always creams me" Alec mimes the action.

"Is that so? I like playing Mario Kart" Maia replies trying to steer, pun intended, away from the current conversation.

"We play that too,Izzy doesn't like it we Jace and I play because we're really rough, but I usually come out on top. With Magnus though, he loves to come from behind with a hard shell and starts pounding me out of first place too." Alec explains enthusiastically as he goes on to tell one time they played.

Maia, was practically heaving her thoughts out of the gutter at this point all while smiling and listening to Alec.

She had achieved her goal of getting Alec to open up to her and see her more of a friend and once she cleans out all the filth in her mind she's going to enjoy the conversation a lot more.

"......yeah and the look on his face when I came first was just prices less too!" Alec laughs and shakes his head as he says it. Eventually his laughter dies down.

"I'm sorry.." Alec says timidly.

Maia is taken aback. "What for?" Maia asks.

"I made assumptions about you. I always thought you were as ruthless here as you were in class......"

'Damn right I'm ruthless in class' Maia muses to herself.

"..and when we had that lunch together, I still thought of you that way, which prevented me from talking directly to you. That was a mistake on my part, for that I apologize"

Maia can now see what attracted Magnus. It wasn't the mystery or the ambiguous charm, but rather, the earnest truthfulness combined with unwavering resilience. The fact that he was cute to boot didn't hurt either.

"I didn't make it easy for you to approach me either. I trusted Magnus' judgement but I can't help but still be wary for his emotional well being." Maia admits. "Let's put that behind us."

"I'd like that very much." Alec smiles.  
Just as they were enjoying a tender moment they hear the bathroom door open.  
"Alexander? Are you still in one piece?" Magnus calls out in a half joking, half fearful tone.   
Maia shakes her head in disapproval.  
"Still here don't worry." Alec replies reassuringly.  
Magnus walks into the common space. Wearing his bathrobe, wet hair still sleek. The scent of sandalwood and cinnamon wafts in the air.  
"Thank goodness" Magnus says as he dries his hair with a small towel. He stops for a second. "Is there something wrong Alexander?"

Maia turns to see Alec blushing deeply. The rosy crimson spreading down from his cheeks down to his neck. Behind her Magnus blushes slightly under Alec's unfaltering gaze. Perhaps his bathrobe was showing off too much skin? Then it struck him. However, before anyone could speak, they hear a phone ring. Alec snaps out of his trance and looks to the floor.  
"It's my phone guys. I need to take this call." Maia picks it up her phone and walks towards the door leaving the loft.  
She opens the door and answers the call in a cheery tone. "You've reached Maia. What the fuck do you want?" She then closes the door, leaving the two flustered men alone.

None speak, as Alec stands from his seat and walks towards Magnus.

"Alexander, I..." before he could finish, Alec places both of his hands on each side of Magnus' face and rushes into him with a kiss.

Catching Magnus off guard. Whatever words that he was about to utter had effectively died as Magnus pushes back into the kiss, his hands slowly resting on Alec's chest, savoring the kiss. FeelingFeeling his soft lips against his, The latter's tongue beginning to explore his mouth. Magnus couldn't help but moan into the kiss, his legs feel as if they're about to give out. Luckily they've backed into the kitchen counter. They break the kiss simultaneously. Warm, languid breath intermingling within the small gap between them. Magnus can still taste Alec as he swallows.

"This is the first time I've seen you without any hairwax or makeup. I...um..." Alec says, losing his thought at the end.

"Well, I don't mind you taking the initiative." Magnus quips. "Besides, I know I left you a little hot and bothered before I showered. I didn't trust myself that I smelled the best after a long day"

"Well you smell amazing." Alec replies without thinking. His arms slide down to Magnus's side and to the small of his back.

"You certainly know how to charm a man Alexander." Magnus says and they both subsequently laugh.

The silence between them was far from awkward, in fact they both enjoyed it, but Alec wanted to ask Magnus something.

"Magnus...I'd like to take it to the next level." Alec says decisively.

Magnus visibly inhales, a blush creeps horizontally.

"I know that you only held out because you respected my inexperience. Don't get me wrong, I like taking things slow." Alec pauses to brush a stray hair from Magnus' eyes, then taking the same hand to caress it down his face causing him to shudder. "I want us, to..if you'd want of course."

Alec waited for Magnus' answer and was ready to pull away or stop entire if he says so.

Magnus looks deeply into Alec's eyes, unsure what he should do. He wasn't expecting Alec to make the first move, in fact he was ready to be perfectly celibate for the entirety of their relationship if needed. Now the hot haze burns at the pit of both their guts. Far too hard to ignore for too long. Wordlessly Magnus grabs on the helm of Alec's shirt, pulling him into a kiss. Alec kisses back softly. Pushing and pulling against each other rhythmically. He breaks the kiss and pulls Alec closer down to the crook of his neck. The latter kissing his neck lightly, taking in the scent of Magnus that he adores so much. pulling Magnus towards him if that was possible.

"Magnus...." Alec moans into him, He hasn't gotten an answer yet, he's asking, no, begging for an answer. Magnus leans up to his ear. He can hear Magnus shudder as he kisses his neck.   
Should he stop? Should he keep going?

"Yes..." Magnus says breathlessly. Their heaving chests proof of their pent up anticipation. The reaction was immediate, like flood gates opened during a typhoon. They dive back into a kiss far more passionate than the last as they blindly back into Magnus' room.

Alec, with one hand down his back and the other cupping his cheek Magnus' back, notices that his robe has significantly loosened. One side has already slipped off his shoulder. Without breaking the kiss Magnus guides Alec's hand down his neck and between his bare chest. Continuing to guide Alec's hand, allowing it to slip under his robe and unto the small of his back. Magnus breaks the kiss. Both men blushing red and lips puffy. Hot, heavy breath mixing between them. Alec mainly supporting their position

Magnus grins, and uses his free hand to pull on the knot of his robe. Said robe immediately drops to the floor in a soft thud.

"By the Angel..." Alec breathed out.

  
Finals having been completed early, the school is in a time of peace. Unless you failed that’s a different story, but luckily for the team they all passed. Especially Clary who literally passed with flying colors for her design on a rain activated dress. Maia and Simon were two of the few who passed themselves.   
“I look forward to seeing you both next semester” Imogen has said. Maia could swear she detected an air of cheerfulness in her voice.  
Everyone is very much excited for state. However, with the end of a semester the library is in disarray and the group is working to organize it in time before the next semester. Simon places his pile of books in the correct spots as he looks outside his favorite window. The one where he can see the entire football field. He asked permission to leave early in order to watch Jace practice and, to everyone else’s disapproval, was granted by Hodge.   
There was repeated change as to when the Championships would take place, with the delay of the finals of the home team, the Kansas State University Werewolves. Ulitmately it was decided that the championships would be held two months from now, immediately before the beginning of winter break. Since that announcement Jace has been practicing hard with his team, while being a great boyfriend to Simon. The latter can hardly believe it's been weeks since Jace confessed his feelings. It was straight out of a romantic comedy that Clary and Magnus despised.  
He climbs down the metal stairs and heads over to the center table.   
“Wow, leaving us already? You too good for us now?” Magnus teases.  
“Such a mean girl now. Like the ones we despised in high-school.” Clary shakes her head disapprovingly as she hands Simon his bag.  
“Soon he’ll rule the school with an iron fist.” Maia supplements.  
Simon scoffs at them, offended. “Okay four points; First off,” He points as Magnus. “You’re dating the College Student Body President. Secondly;” He points at Clary “You’re dating the girl who is literally dubbed “The Most Beautiful” by popular vote, Thirdly,” He points at Maia “You would be said iron fist if I was to rule the school.” He drops his finger. “Lastly, I am not dating for status. It just so happens I’m dating the golden quarterback.” Simon finishes defending himself   
"That sounds exactly like what a popular kid would say" Clary retorts.

Simon rolls his eyes and gives his friends a deadpan expression. "Go on ahead later, I'll catch with Jace after his practice."   
"We're eating at our place tonight." Magnus reminds him.  
"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Simon waves as he exits the library.  
They have started a thing where the whole group eats either out or one or the others' place., with the exception of when they'd go on dates. Simon thinks that it's a great way to spend time with each other. As much as they can at least with university work so hectic. Even Alec is taking a break, from his usual duties. It may or may not have been due to the fact that Magnus did most of his paperwork while he was asleep. NowNow is not the time to think about the stress of college work, though, because it's the end of the semester, for him at least. People are still clamoring for that sweet extra credit. He even once saw his classmate pour redbull into their coffee.   
When Simon closes the door, the crisp air greets him, sending a chill up his spine. Simon pulls the jacket closer to him up his neck. He loves the cold, especially when it gives him an excuse to practically wrap himself in Jace's jacket. No matter how many times he has worn it, it still smells like Jace.

He arrives at the field. There's still bits of twilight remaining so the lights haven't been turned on yet. Despite the cold temperature the team is still doing drills and runs. Not as intense as they usually are because their coach wants to avoid injuries. He takes a seat on one of the benches at the side. On the other side of the field, the cheer squad is practicing as well. Doing flips and formations. Simon wishes he was as graceful and coordinated enough to do those kinds of physical feats. He also noticed three women in different uniforms shouting at the team, but pays little attention.  
Simon notices one familiar football player take off his helmet. He smiles as he recognizes it was Jace and waves at him. Even from afar, Simon could tell he was very much happy to see him. Jace blows him a kiss and continues his drills. Jace always does showboat whenever he notices Simon's watching him. Doing extra round of sprints, pushing more weight, winking at him before kicking off. Simon thinks he's being too extra, but he enjoys it none the less. Their coach blows the whistle and the team gathers in a circle begins their cooldown. As Simon was musing at Jace for purposefully striking a seductive pose. He was approached by a few people  
"Excuse me." One had said.  
Simon turns to see three women.   
A black haired girl and beside her A brunette with tan skin and a blonde with a great perm. They're all wearing shirts with the name "Overland Park"  
"Would you happen to know when the food court closes today?" The lack haired girl asked politely.  
"Mckenzie, the cheerleaders we're fucking training don't even know, how would asking another student help?" The blonde asks  
"Well, he could know Brittany, after all he looks like a man of good taste." Mckenzie eyeing his jacket.  
"Yeah not everyone can pull off a letterman jacket twice their size" The brunette points out.  
"No Trisha, she mean he's dating one of the jocks." Britanny informs Trisha.  
"Formal introductions, I'm Mckenzie, Overland Park Cheer Squad captain, These are Britanny and Trisha. We won international cheer championships four years running so your student body president hired us to train your cheer squad since you guys are going to state this year"   
Now that they mention it, He does remember Alec talking about some foul mouthed cheer trainers they have to pay for the month.  
"I'm Simon, and I think the food court is closed already." Simon shrugs.  
"God dammit, guess we're eating out tonight." Mckenzie sighs.  
"We have the budget and I know a great place where we can eat" Trisha happily informs.  
"Yeah I'll be right back, to tell the team, assuming they've stopped fucking up the routine we've given them." Mckenzie excuses herself, leaving Simon with Trisha and Brittany.   
Simon looks at the team football team for a moment, they're almost done cooling down.   
"God I'm so fucking hungry, and all these hot sweaty football players are making me hungry for something else" Brittany says.  
"Which one's yours?" Trisha asks.  
However, before Simon could answer. He notices Jace slow jog towards him. Not bothering to greet him verbally, Jace simply closes the remaining space, pulling Simon in and kissing him full on. He instictively wraps his arms around Jace's neck, the latter settles on his waist. He definitely smells musky after pratice and his shirts soaked in sweat but Simon doesn't mind. Kissing will always be an amazing experience as long as it's with Jace. When they pull away, Jace's arm is still wrapped around Simon's waist.   
"It's great to see you too babe." Simon laughed. "As dirty and sweaty as always."  
"You love it."   
"I do."   
Jace kisses Simon chastely on the lips again.   
"So, seems like you've got friends." Jace says keeping his arm around Simon. "Funny, I thought you only had seven."  
"I only have six actually. Who says we're friends?" Simon retorts.  
Jace looking mock offended by the statement as Simon continues.  
"These are Brittany and Trisha. They're training the cheer squad for state next week."  
"Thanks for the help ladies, we really do appreciate it." Jace says.  
"Your gratitude is already expressed in our payment" Trisha informs.  
"You could tell me which of your teammates wanna go down on me. That'd be really helpful" Brittany adds, sighing as she looks past Jace, watching the team go into the lockers.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not aware. I'm sure they'd approach you if they did." Jace answers nonchalantly.  
Brittany did seem to aim the question at Jace because she's focusing at all the players passing by in earshot. A few heads turning.   
"I'd like that almost as much as I like swallowing." Brittany, saying the last part a bit louder.  
"Alright." Jace turns to SImon. "Huddle in the lockers and then shower. I'll be out in a bit." Placing a quick kiss on Simon's cheek before letting him go. "Don't miss me too much. Pleasure meeting you both."  
Simon waves as Jace walks into the locker rooms.   
"Well, he's nice" Trisha says  
"You lucky bastard" Brittany says.  
"I am aren't I?" Simon says smugly.  
Mckenzie walks up to them, just missing Jace and the rest of the football team.  
"Well, the cheer routine is slightly less fucked than it was a few weeks ago." She sighs.  
"Fucked? It was messier than the last few seasons of Glee." Brittany says.  
"Yeah it was really bad." Trisha adds. "One of them complained it was too hard."  
"And I told him that he can quit the team and go fuck himself to the pointy end of her grandfather's cock like the cum hungry demon whore he is if he can't put in the work." Brittany states.  
"Okay enough of that, we're gonna go eat dinner now. You wanna join us Simon?" Mckenzie asks.  
"Oh, thanks, but I'm having dinner with my friends tonight." Simon politely replies.  
"Alright. It was lovely meeting you again Simon." Mckenzie says.  
"Yeah, you and your hot boyfriend." Brittany adds.  
"See you." Trisha says.

They collectively walk off as Simon waves goodbye at them. He had not noticed how dark is has gotten, the field lights have been turned on even. So he returns to his seat and waits for Jace to finish. The cheer coaches were certainly interesting.

Although, team huddles don't really take that long, plus Jace isn't exactly the take your time kind of guy, he's still got time to kill. Pulling out his phone to check if there are any new updates on his favorite fanfiction site. It seems to be taking the writer some time to come up with the next chapter though. Maybe they got busy with life, so he understands, but he really wants to see two characters have sex so meticulously detailed he feels he's part of a threesome. Plus the author promised slash. Where is the slash?!

Simon sighs, as he finds that there is still no update. To the story he's been following. He'll check again another time. A few minutes after he puts his phone away, He sees Jace approach. Bag slung over over his shoulder.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Simon asks  
"I got to the showers first and finished getting dressed first." Jace shrugs and moves in closer to Simon. "Besides I didn't want you to miss me too much."   
Simon smiles and lets Jace interlace his fingers with his as they begin walking to wards the parking lot. As they walk Simon notices something off with Jace, With all the practice these past few weeks and the pressure he's under, takes a toll on him physically and mentally. He's usually pretty good at hiding how exhausted he is, but not to Simon.   
They make it to where Jace parked his motorcycle. Simon takes out his phone and sends Clary a text.  
"Dinner's at your place right?" Jace asks. "You're texting them we're on our way now?"  
"No, I'm texting them that the two of us are having dinner at the apartment." Simon just sent the message.  
"Why? I mean I don't mind the alone time, but don't you wanna eat with them?"   
Simon sighs.  
"Jace, with all the training these past few week, along with staying up late. You're running yourself ragged." Simon explains.  
"I mean yes, I have been practicing alot, but I can still stay up late and be fine." Jace argues.  
"How many hours of sleep did you get last night?" Simon asks.  
"....four.." Jace sheepishly admits.  
"Jace you're going to get sick if you don't take it easy."   
"Well, we did talk for a while last night."   
"That's because every time I hung up or said good night you kept calling me."  
"I love hearing your voice."  
"Jace."   
"Alright, alright,. No more excuses. Let's compromise."  
"I like compromise" Simon states. "Let's hear your terms."  
"I'm only truly relaxed when I'm around you, so here is what I suggest. Stay with me."   
"Wow, it's just like 'A Walk to Remember." Simon fake swoons.  
"Hey I'm being serious. Come here" Jace urges Simon to come closer. He obliges, and Jace takes both of his hands in his own. "The reason why I stay up late is because I feel like I haven't been spending enough time with you."  
"You've got state next week, I completely understand where you time and energy must go. I know this is very important to you. Wanting to be drafted and all." Simon rubs his thumb on Jace's knuckles. A small gesture, but enough to let Jace know how sincere Simon is behind his words.  
"You're important to me too, and I'd want to spend as much time with you as I can and with what I've suggested it works."   
Simon tries to hide a big grin.  
"Come on." Jace pulls Simon closer and puts his arms over his shoulders, making Simon look directly at him. "You'd be able to see to it I get my rest, and we'd get to spend more time together. It's a win-win."   
"Well, I do enjoy cooking for you." SImon adds.  
"I take that as a yes?"  
"Yes, it is." Simon affirms, closing the gap and kissing Jace deeply. Slowly, reveling in the intimacy of their agreement.   
Despite how new their romantic relationship is, to them it feels as though they've known each other for a a lifetime. Even then, they'd still want to learn more about each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special guests from MPGIS because I needed people from Kansas to help the plot of the story with the delay and what not


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter update to celebrate my return? Now guys please put down the weapons, I know you're mad at me for baiting you guys last chapter but I can make it up tomyou in swear. Don't kill me.

Chapter 17

  
"You sure you don't want to pack condoms with that?" Magnus asks, leaning on his door frame watching him pack.  
"For the tenth time Magnus, my sex life isn't any of your business." Simon says as he zips up his bag.  
"Your sexual health is my business though. We had that talk." Magnus reminds him.  
"Yes, yes. I remember your chart of STDs and STIs. Really Magnus. "   
Simon walks into the common room and puts his bag in the common room. Maia walking into the living with a cup of tea in one hand.   
"You both all packed?" Maia asks referring to both Magnus and Simon  
"Both?" Simon turning to Magnus.  
"Oh yes,. Well, Alexander had a grand idea of flying to Maine, for a food trip. Lobsters are in season you know. We'll fly straight to Kansas after." Magnus explains.  
"When did this happen?" Simon asks.  
"It was arranged last night. If you were there you'd know." Maia states. "Speaking of which did you pack condoms?"   
"What no! I don't need them." Simon getting flustered.  
"Well, you guys must really trust each other if that's the case." Clary says as she walks into the common room with a bed sheet.  
"It is not that either." Simon borderline shouts, but immediately calms down. He can’t give in to what his friends are trying to do to him. "Why are you changing your sheets? I thought they're still clean?"  
"Izzy is staying here with Maia and I, so I'm cleaning up my room." Clary says. "She thought about it and Jace was actually on to something."  
"Besides, we'd have girls night here every night." Maia says.  
"Damn right we will. Izzy's bringing some mixers over. Tonight we experiment." Clary says.  
"So that means that Jace and I have the apartment all to ourselves?" Simon states, slowly processing what that could mean.  
Maia chuckles a little. "Duh, bitch."  
"You sure you don't want to bring condoms?" Magnus asks again.  
Before Simon could even shoot a deadpanned look to Magnus' face, he gets a message from Jace, saying that he's arrived to pick him up.   
"All right, I'm off now guys. Have fun at Maine Magnus." Simon says as he walks towards the door.  
"Laters Simon." Clary and Maia said in unison.  
The second the door of the apartment closes, Magnus admits to the two girls.  
"I totally sneaked in three packs of condoms in his bag"  
"I put in lube." Maia says  
"I packed him a fleet enema" Clary shrugs.  
"We're such good friends." Maia chuckles.

\------------------------------------------------  
"Simon, where are you off today? Oh." Jessamine notices Simon's rather large bag. "Off to a trip perhaps?"  
"No Aunt Jessie. Just staying with someone for a week." Simon tries to hide a blush.  
"Ah" Jessamine says with a knowing smile. "Is this someone handsome and standing at the door way right now?"  
Simon walks a few meters and sees Jace, leaning against his bike, wearing his trademark leather jacket, and deep cut v neck along jeans and laces boots.  
"You go on a head now. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting. Although he looks like he'd wait all day for you." Jessamine giggles a bit.  
Simon simply smiles, waves one last time towards Jessamine and walks towards Jace.  
"Hey Babe." SImon greeting Jace with a kiss.   
"All over me already? We haven't even left yet." Jace teases. Simon laughs and puts on the helmet Jace hands him.   
It was sweet of Jace to buy Simon a customized helmet. The best thing about it is that it has a striking resemblance to Captain Phasma's helmet.   
It also made Simon feel a little more comfortable about speeding through the streets of New York on Jace's motorcycle. Slightly.  
They make it to the apartment in a short amount of time. As the elevator door opens, they're greeted with Alec and Izzy, both with luggage behind them.  
"Hey Simon!" Izzy greets him by hugging him.  
"Hey Izzy." Simon hugs back "Hi Alec."   
Alec waves at him and turns to Jace.   
"Call me if in case of an emergency."  
"We will Alec." Jace states, rolling his eyes a bit.  
"Besides you don't have to worry. Enjoy Maine. They say oysters are great aphrodisiacs" Izzy says, wiggling her brows.  
"I never found them appealing." Alec says flatly.  
The three try to stifle a laugh from Izzy's well places joke.  
"Anyways we'll be off, come on Alec." Izzy says as she gets in the elevator.  
"I'll see you in Kansas." Alec gives Jace a quick hug before getting into the elevator. "Take care of him Simon."  
"I will." Simon blushes.   
"Bye" Izzy says as the elevator closes leaving the two of them alone at last.  
"Here let me get your bag for you." Jace takes Simon's bag and places it in his room.  
"Do you have practice today?" Simon taking a seat on the couch.   
"No, I don't. Coach plans alternating rest days, Then a long period of rest prior to the championships." Jace answers sitting down next to Simon, putting his arm around the latter's shoulder. "We have the whole day to laze around."   
Simon smiles and leans in towards Jace, placing his legs over his.   
"Among other things I hope?" Simon teases, placing his hand on Jace's cheek and running it down the side of his stubble.  
"Of course." Jace says before Simon closes in.  
Their lips meeting in sweet union, softly and wonderfully so. Jace could never get enough of Simon, The innocently intoxicating flavor he tastes every time they lock lips is addicting. For Simon, Jace tastes so earthy and homey, like the sureness as the promise of fresh rain. He needs him and can't live without it. Suddenly Simon's hands move without his accord and find their way, peeling off Jace's jacket, the latter doesn't mind really but when Simon notices this himself he breaks the kiss abruptly. Backing away a bit.  
"Is something wrong?" Jace a tinge of worry in his voice.  
"No nothings wrong is just that , we can't just make out on the couch all day." Simon trying to simultaneously calm and hide his libido. He wipes a bit of saliva from his bottom lip with his thumb.  
"Well we could totally try though right?" Jace smirks.  
"Yeah, but we shouldn't" Simon leans on Jace and places his head on the crook of his neck. "You want to watch a movie?"  
"Sure, no Netflix and chill though." Jace laughs.  
Simon rolls his eyes. "Can you get the DVDs from my bag?"   
"Why don't you get them yourself?" Jace quirks his brow.  
Simon presses his lips against Jace's. Catching the blonde off guard.   
"You make a compelling argument." Jace blushes a bit.  
He gets up from the couch and walks towards his room to fetch the DVD's from Simon's bag. Jace places the bag on his bed and starts searching for the DVDs  
"Don't dig too far into the bag." Simon calls out. Wondering at the back of his mind if Magnus tampered with his things.   
"Afraid I might something?" Jace teases. No response comes from Simon, but he hears him laugh.  
Jace tries to open the zipper but it seems to be stuck. Jace pulls a bit harder and the zipper finally open a lot more than Jace may have wanted because now most of the contents are spilled on both the be in a clatter. DVDs, along with some shirts are now currently on the floor, other smaller miscellaneous are now on his bed.   
He notices peculiar shiny packs stringed together on his bed mixed along with the toiletries. He picks it up to inspect it. Jace's burns with an uncomfortable blush and stirring in his groin when he realizes they're condoms. As he looks closer he notices that there are different pack for different sizes. There was regular, large, and even extra large. He digs into the bag and also finds a whole bottle or water based lube and an enema.  
It made Jace's blush and his pants tent up much more uncontrollably. He blinks trying to process what this means. This means that not only was Simon ready to have sex with with, but he was thoroughly prepared for anything. Jace puts his hand over his mouth, muffling an erotic groan. He’s wanted Simon for so long but he’d not been prepared when it would come down to it. Did Simon plan this as a surprise?

Luckily that question was about to be answered as Simon walks into the room.  
"I heard the zipper pop, did you pull on it too..." Simon 's sentence ends halfway as he sees what Jace is holding in his hands. His jaw slack.   
"It's quite flattering for you to bring extra large condoms. Did you plan to surprise me later?" Jace still sounding cocky despite he's completely flustered.  
"Okay, well, um, in my defense I did not know those were in my bag, so those props cannot be mine." Simon struggling to finds words himself manage to choke them out, just like how he plans to choke his friends out later. "That would explain why Magnus hung around my room while I packed." Simon mumbled.  
"Oh, it was just a joke on you then?" Jace's expression falters visibly.  
"No!" Simon shouts impulsively causing Jace to flinch. "I mean yes, it was kind of a joke on their part, but I want to." Simon looks away for a moment, blushing and licking his lips. "Have sex with you I mean."  
"Oh." Jace says simply.  
The air of embarrassing tension has been replaced with a somewhat calmer one now. However there is still a different form of tension now.  
"I was just waiting for you to take the lead." Simon shrugs as he steps closer to Jace.   
"Well, we haven't been dating that long." Jace sitting on his bed pushing some of the clatter aside.  
"That's true, it has only been seven weeks." Simon says as he sits next to Jace.  
"Has it been more than a month?" Jace's eyes go wide in shock  
Simon nods, his expression partially doubtful.  
"Oh. I guess with practice, and spending time with you I may may have let time slip." Jace rubbing the back of his neck shamefully.  
"I thought you made this whole deal about me staying with you because you felt as though you were neglecting me." Simon looking amused.  
"I know I have but I didn't realize it has been that long."   
"It's fine Jace, really." Simon soothes. "I get it."  
"You do?" Jace looking up to meet his gaze.  
"Well, not at first. Izzy told me about how you were really bad about disguising your hook ups. You used to call them 'book club buddies'." Simon makes air quotes.  
Jace's jaw goes slack, How long has he known? Even more surprising, Simon's perfectly fine with his promiscuous past,  
"Then there was that time I sent you that picture of me a few weeks ago?." Simon salaciously.  
"The bathroom mirror picture where the shampoo bottle was covering your crotch." Jace blushing, at the memory of heat at the pit of his gut. "Fully."  
"And do you remember what you replied?"   
"I said." Jace shaking his head in dismay. "That your hair looked nice, then asked if you had it done recently."  
"Exactly. I was a little offended in all honesty, I had to ask Magnus. Magnus, to help me with this. He taught me how to pose and everything." Simon laughing, Jace smiling as his boyfriend mimes the poses. "Then for a while I thought, that you just didn't want to have sex with me."   
"But I do." Jace interrupting him.  
"I know, let me finish." Simon soothes. "I then asked myself why, then it dawned unto me that maybe you don't want to rush things and ruin it. That's why I waited for you to make the first move." Simon smiles understandingly, cupping Jace's face and rubbing hi thumb across his cheek.  
"You're mostly right. Surprisingly so." Jace sighs. "But, I'm not afraid I'll ruin things with sex."  
Simon pauses and moves a bit closer to Jace. He can feel him becoming emotionally vulnerable. 'I'm here for you and I will understand.' This is the feeling Simon tries to convey with his touch and his expression. Jace sighs.  
"I'm afraid that you'd see something in me that you don't like, or I'd do something that'd hurt you and..." Jace swallows hard. Simon can feel him trembling. "You'd never be able to forgive me and leave." Jace's gaze faltering, not being able to meet Simon's.  
"Would you want to hurt me?" Simon asks.  
Jace shoots up, almost offended. "What? No."   
"Then I doubt it will happen." Simon shrugs.  
"But what if I..."   
"If." Simon interrupts. "If and when it happens we will deal with it then." He takes Both of Jace's hands in his own.  
"I've known you for a while now. If anything I know about you is that you're the sincere, intense and unapologeticaly affectionate. I have faith and trust that you'd never hurt me intentionally. We'd work on it together. We'd make each other the best we can be." Simon on the verge of babbling now  
Jace digesting Simon's words. He's so trusting of him. It moves him to feel such earnest. Jace always thought he'd be bad with this, now he's sure that it's true, because Simon's handling this so maturely so calmly, and he can barely keep from being nervous about the future of their relationship. Sometimes Jace wonders what Simon sees in him, could it be perhaps Simon feels the same way? Wondering. If he could just be as good. If he could just be good enough for himself and everyone else he loves. He can be good for Simon too. Simon, who is anything but perfect, yet still so pristine in his own way, thinks he can do it.   
"Point is...I...I love you. Jace." Simon finishes.  
'If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn to love like you'  
"I love you too, Simon" Jace smiling. His eyes stinging from tears.  
Simon moves to wipe a falling tear. Then leans forward to kiss Jace's forehead. "Better?"   
"Yes. How are you so good at this?" Jace asks.  
"I'm just good with dealing with feelings."   
"To think this all started because I found condoms in your bag." Jace says, his usual humor returning.  
"I'm beginning to be glad they packed them." Simon feels that despite the short span of time they've been officially together, they've grown closer together.  
They stand up from the bed and grab a DVD they settled on. As they walk back to the living room, Simon pipes up.   
"Hey, out of curiosity. Are you guys allowed to have sex before big matches?"   
Jace looks at Simon for a second take. "Well, it's not advised to have too much because we'd exhausted, but we can." He puts the DVD in. "Was that a come on? If it was that was terrible" Jace smirks.  
"No, I was just curious." Simon says as he goes to the kitchen to get some snacks.  
He returns with chips and three kinds of dips. Jace is perfectly splayed on the couch legs far apart to establish his quote unquote 'dominance' over the furniture.   
"Getting comfortable are we?" Simon says as he puts the snacks on the table in front of the couch.  
"It's gonna be a long movie right? Might as well." Jace shrugs and presses play.  
That statement gave Simon an idea. He unbuttons his pants and starts taking it off. Simon sees Jace getting flustered as soon as he realizes what he's doing.

"I'm just getting comfortable like you said." Simon says, feigning innocence. He's wearing boxers, plain black ones. Jace would be lying if he didn't find the curve of his boyfriend's ass is delicious. Simon takes a seat beside Jace. Simon leans against him, Jace does the same. The latter puts his arm around the former's shoulders. The latter was also sneaking looks at the former's bare legs too.  
"How do you expect me to focus on the movie when the real show is right here." Jace complains.  
"It's a good movie. Now shush it's about to start."  
True to what Simon had said, Jace did find the movie interesting. Espionage, Action, Intrigue and an over all decent plot line made it rather enjoyable, then came a particular scene that involved on of the characters revealing a lot of skin.  
"Unf." Simon unconsciously sounds.  
"Excuse me?" Jace laughs out.  
"What?" Simon sounding surprised.  
"You find, him hot don't you?" Jace pointing at the man on the screen.  
"Well, yes, a lot of people do."   
"Well, I'm better looking than him for sure, and I've got great definition too. you've seen it."   
"Jace, just because I find him hot, doesn't mean I find you any less hot. It just means I have a type." Simon elaborates.  
"Oh, so you do have a thing for the muscular guys. What else do you like about me that's big?" Jace smirks.  
"Your heart."   
"You're sweet, but I was fishing."   
"I know." Simon smirks.  
Jace rolls his eyes, he had to pick the sassy one didn't he?  
Their initial position has changed several time during the movie, but at the moment, SImon has his arms around Jace's neck and his legs are on top of Jace's lap. The latter supporting the former's position with his arm. The other atop his boyfriend's thigh. Simon cuddling closer to Jace's chest, shifting the position a bit and pulling the boxers up a bit his legs. Jace, takes notice and runs his hand up Simon's thigh causing the latter to moan impulsively.

"Mmmm"

"Do you like it when I do that?"

"Yes, I do." Simon purrs out., nuzzling into the crook of Jace's neck. The same spot Jace enjoys when Simon licks and kisses it.  
Jace continues moving up and down the side of Simon's thighs. Every motion tingling to his visible enjoyment. Jace boldly inching higher up the thigh. Simon is already beginning to place feather light kisses along Jace's neck, causing him to hum lowly in approval. Jace begins to slow moving his hand up and down Simon's thigh. He certainly know which areas Jace loves to get stimulated. Simon then begins tracing a line with his tongue. Jace rolls back his eyes, and visibly exhales. Simon feeling his neck pulsate as his breathes, tracing lazy lines wiht his tongue. Simon knows Jace is particularly sensitive.  
"Simon...."  
Then, without warning, Simon sucks hard on the spot just above the collarbone. Grazing it with his teeth. Jace grips down on his thigh, firmly. Jace letting out a long delicious moan. Music to Simon's ears as he keeps the pressure up, making sure to leave a mark. He can feel Jace's body tense up, the grip on his thigh might even leave a mark with how harsh Jace is holding on to it. He releases the pressure on the neck and Jace does the same, breathing hard. Wordlessly Jace, uses his free arm to move on of Simon's legs over his lap, to make the latter fully straddle him. Simon grins, it's nice to see him finally taking charge and he knows exactly what he wants. Jace lifts up Simon's shirt, lifting it from Simon's back. Kissing and licking just above his stomach. Moving slowly to Simon's nipples. Each touch and contact, minute but intense, winding Simon up in the pit of his stomach. He meets Jace's rhythm with his body. Jace then goes for Simon's nipple. Sucking, biting and licking it simultaneously, while his other hand is pinching the other one. His stubble roughly grazing the skin around his nipple. creating a mix of another pleasure inducing sensation.  
"Oh God Jace, Yes." Simon moans out.  
Jace sucks harder than before but releasing for a moment. His warm languid breath tickling his raw nipple.  
"It's so hot when you say my name." Jace says before diving back in on the same nipple. The shirt slips back over Jace's nose, so Simon pulls off his shirt. and tosses it away.  
"Wow." Jace admiring Simon's smooth bare body, before diving back causing Simon to moan once more. Jace using his arms to pull Simon closer into his pleasurable jaws. Red marks beginning to blossom where Jace is roughly scratching his stubble on Simon, but the latter doesn't mind. It wasn't long before Jace felt something hard, protruding from Simon's boxers that is now pressed just above Jace's stomach. Simon can feel Jace smile against his skin, enjoying the reaction to his foreplay. He pulls back, puffs of air tickling Simon’s sensitive nipple making him shiver as Jace proceeds to slide his hands lower down Simon’s body. Jace knows Simon likes it rough, he is picking it up pretty fast, but he isn’t sure how far he should push or what he'd prefer, so he has to ask.  
“May I jerk you off?” Jace felt Simon’s hips buckle and stutter at the question. His other hand cupping his ass causing his erection to grind against Jace more.   
“Jace, please, God. Yes. Do anything you want.” Simon sounds so desperate and heated.   
Sliding his hand between what little space they had, Jace felt a carnal satisfaction as Simon helplessly shudders in anticipation of his touch, watching him hungrily shift around caused his own member to grow harder in his pants rather uncomfortably.  
Jace swiftly gives Simon what he wants and pulls it out of his boxers, marveling how smooth to the touch it is. It looked about six inches fully erect at glance and Simon definitely trims. He loved how perfectly he can wrap his hand around it as Simon hisses through his teeth in pleasure. Jace smirked as he pulled Simon down to meet him. Their mouths clashing in feverous heat. Their teeth clicked a little but little did both care as well as Jace drank Simon’s lustful moans and started stroking him. Jace half wondered if they needed lube but by how much Simon is rocking into his grip he doubted it was a problem. Eventually the kiss and Jace’s low growls as he twisted and jerked even sliding his thumb over his leaking slit occasionally making Simon’s thighs quiver. The brunette became a panting mess, whimpering as he leans on the couch head for support. Jace felt Simon throb in his grip, an animalistic growl escapes from his mouth and into the skin of Simon’s chest waves crashing on cliff rocks. He takes his free hand and slides it under the boxers from behind. He wants, no, needs to feel Simon. Heat coursing through his gut, ravenous and savage. Simon arches his back suddenly at the secondary touch. Like a jolt in an electric current.   
“Fuck yes, please. There.” Jace could feel Simon’s legs clamp down on his hips as he moves his fingers, tipped with excitement, and then there. Oh God. There it was. As Jace makes contact with Simon’s heat, there escaped a what sounded like a swallowed whimper.   
Jace moaned at the white hot sensation at his finger tips as he feels it convulse everytime he stroked Simon, who was now in erratic ecstasy, digging his fingers into the couch. Jace circled around it, careful not to push it in. Unlike stroking, this one requires lubrication for pleasure, but by the angel, if it’s this hot outside, Jace can’t even fathom what it’s like inside. Simon looking like he is about to come undone, tries to steer himself. Looking down on Jace who seems damn well pleased that he’s turn him into a delicious mess, but now it’s Simon’s turn.   
“Jace, I want to make you feel good too.” Simon breathed out.   
“Yeah?” Coal hot excitement sparks within Jace’s eyes.  
“Fuck yes.” Simon begins to move back, signaling Jace to let go.   
“You have such a profane mouth.” Jace drawled low and rough.  
“Its about to get dirtier.” Simon retorted.   
It was at that moment Jace realized what Simon had in mind. The knots in his stomach grew tighter in anticipation. But it wasn’t the only thing that was growing. Simon kneeled between Jace’s legs and undid his pants, pulling it half way and the cotton boxers to his prize. Jace panting out at the release of the uncomfortably tight binding, popping out of his underwear, Simon was immediately hit with a musky, earthy scent. Yet some how, it was exactly what he had expected. It almost hit Simon’s mouth when it sprang out. He curled his fingers around the velvety hardness of Jace’s cock. It was certainly thick and he definitely has never heard of manscaping. Looked about eight inches by his estimations. Had a great shape, but the current angle may be difficult for the next act.   
Tracing his finger around the precum already dripping out of the tip, Simon looks up at Jace, already gripping the couch. Watching his muscular chest strain his shirt with the rise and fall of his breath. He playfully takes his finger, with the precum, and salaciously puts it in his mouth, sucking it off and visibly swallowing it. Licking his lips after for the added effect.   
“By the angel.” Jace breathed out. What  
Simon did was nothing compared to he plans to do to Jace, he wants to unravel him, watch him shatter in front of him to the point where saying angel wont even suffice.   
“Simon…….” Any words faded into the shuddery breath and deep growling moans as slowly slid his warm mouth down the length of Jace’s cock with a low, guttural sound. Slicking up and down, taking in in as his lips move with the shape of its head and shaft. Slowly inching in more and more. Jace tries to keep his head straight up, only to fail miserably and throw it back in the sheer ecstasy, as Simon, dark and desperate, hungrily wrapping his warm, wet and pleasurable mouth tightly and expertly around his aching member. Wave after wave of indescribable sensation coursing through Jace.   
Simon moved back a little, his lips barely touching the tip, inhaling a quick breath grazing Jace’s sensitive cock. He held it and dove down. Taking the whole of Jace’s cock inside his mouth down to the base. The head slowly hitting the back and even down the throat. The muscle convulsing around it. The tight, tense heat snapped Jace. Both his hands flew to Simon’s hair as he jerked his hips forward.   
“Simon!” He hissed, forced and constricted.  
Simon’s eyes shoot open as he tries to take it deeper. His nose buried in Jace’s bush. The intoxicating scent making him feel hazy, before slipping past Jace’s grip and coughing his cock out. A wet ribbon trails, as puffs of his invisible breath move it.   
Worry flashes across Jace’s face, gearing he may have gone too far.   
“I’m sorry, I got out of control.” Jace searching Simon’s face for any pain.   
He doesn’t answer but instead, shoves Jace’s cock back inside his mouth, doing it in all the way himself. Sucking and sense, sanity and breath right out of him. Literally. He makes a choking sound yet again but instead of pulling out abruptly, he slowly slides up. Quick frantic pants spilling out of the blonde’s mouth, until he looks down to see Simon rubbing the tip of his cock slowly around his lips. Tiny jolts of pleasurable sensations striking through Jace.   
“I just need some time to get used to your size.” Simon slaps wet member on his cheek. Sloppy, disgusting sounds as it hits his face repeatedly. Yet somehow, they both find this extremely arousing. “You’re very big and I am enjoying myself very, very much.”   
Simon’s own iron bar hard member hasn’t been neglected as he has been stroking it the entire time. Slick from the spit that drips from his chin, down directly to where it is positioned. A sloppy, visibly glistening trail running down Simon’s throat, past the lovely marks Jace made on his chest. Simon slides it in and Jace once again sputtering incomprehensible gibberish feeling and experiencing the depth and warmth of Simon’s mouth. Specifically, how is feels to good. Little does he know, Simon is completely lost in what to do next. Should he keep deepthroating or start jerking him? He should swallow right? After all he did allude that he would earlier. He was also starting to get self conscious about his teeth. Have they been grazing him too much or just the right amount?   
“Oh, Simon.” Jace shallowly breathing, “This feels amazing, don’t stop.”   
Simon takes that as his cue to stop thinking too much and just let his hungry mouth and instinct drive him. He hums lustfully low as he begins to circle his tongue around the slit and the head while its inside his mouth. Simultaneously twisting the angle of head expertly covering more area on Jace’s cock. He can feel the member and inner thighs twitch as he continues his perversely splendid act. He can feel the molten coil tighten up inside him as he strokes himself. Guttural moans feed directly into Jace as Simom feels the thick throbbing with his mouth. He continues his internal assault on Jace’s cock, flicking his tongue against it slow and repeated.   
Simon doesn’t have to look up to know Jace is a moaning mess. He can hear the shallow breathe, feel the skin of his inner thighs quiver in anticipation and smell the scent of fresh sweat. He’s close to breaking him, absolutely shattering Jace and it’s making him do the same. Jace tossing his head back in sheer untamable sensation, tries to regain some semblance of his speech.   
“Simon, please, I’m getting close. If you don’t want me to please stop.”  
‘Why would I stop?’ Simon silently quipped. ‘I’m so close to breaking you.’  
Simon only quickened his pace, dark wicked intent washes over him as he ignores Jace’s panting and whimpering, jack-knifing as though being electrocuted with barbs of sharp pleasure.   
The Simon was so ready to come, as he continued to bob his head up and down Jace’s shaft, feeling it throb and swell even bigger than before. He was jerking himself frantically. He wanted to come so bad from Jace’s cock in his mouth. Jace was tensing up, like a cord being twisted and twisted until finally. It. Snaps.  
“Si….mon!” Jace gave a fervent, low moan as the orgasm ripped through, raw and intense shockwaves reverberating.   
Simon followed him over the edge not more than a few seconds after, coming everywhere, from his chest to the couch leg guard. Despite the unexpected volume of it, which was already being taken up with Jace’s thick cock in his mouth, Simon did not bite nor choke, but with a muffled moan swallowed all of it, still trembling from the lightning strike of his orgasm.   
Unconsciously he continued to nurse on Jace’s going soft member, milking all the cum out of it while Jace pants as he torments the post -orgasm sensitive cock. Jace, far to weak to muster the strength to tell Simon he’s down, instead, brushes his hair, strokes it gently. Belatedly Simon realized that his lips were still wrapped around his cock. With the last traces of cum swallowed, he releases the spit slicked cock and rests his head on Jace’s quivering thigh. His lips feel loose and numb, which isn’t that surprising really.   
For a moment, they breathe, in an attempt to recover. Jace was breathing particularly hard, Simon saw that as an accomplishment. Knocking a star athlete out of breath. His legs feel numb, the effects of sitting on his legs for prolonged periods of time had caught up with him as he weakly tries to climb back unto the couch. Jace suddenly snaps up, catching Simon from under his shoulder and aiding him back unto his lap. Jace lazily looks grazes with his eyes, Simon, naked and beautiful. Both their eyes still dark, as he sluggishly brings Simon in for a sloppy kiss, tasting himself within his lover slow, deep and unurgent. A soft pop marked the release. Jace still panting.  
“That. Was. Incredible.” Jace managed. The way he his voice registers lowly is pure sin.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Simon smiles.  
The movie in front of them ended sometime ago, now all that is on screen was a blue menu prompt.   
“Shower, then bed?” Jace suggested.   
The thought of getting, wet and naked with Jace in the shower? He can feel his strength returning, as evidenced by the enthusiasm in his response.   
“Yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely quote from "Love like you" written and sang by Rebecca sugar. Yes the woman who made the show Steven Universe. 
> 
> Are ya'll still good?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you caught the references I put in and here are links to some on the references I made;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oh0neqDi4fI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ScFNsnWp14


End file.
